


I'll always carry you in my arms (supercorp)

by anonymous8853



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, High School, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Relationship(s), Sanvers Week, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 68,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous8853/pseuds/anonymous8853
Summary: It's the start of the year. Kara is a sophomore girl jock at the Midvile high school who plays any and all the sports. One night after a big game Kara gets hurt and stumbles into the science lab looking for badges as she hates asking for help because she is "fine" what she doesn't know is Lena is in the lab finishing off her chemistry experiment.A supercorp story. In this story Kara is the girl of steal but she takes kryptonite tablets to take away her powers to keep her human. all mistakes are my own.





	1. Bad girl

"Welcome students it's Miss Grant, the principle of Midvile high school, i hope  you have all had a wonderful summer and are looking forward to starting off the new school year. First news is we are excited to announce that the new captain for the sophomore girls football team is Kara Danvers! I hope you all will congratulate her today..."

"Congratulations little Danvers" Maggie said with a short smile and a loud whisper.

"Thanks Mags" Kara said shoting her with her best smile. 

"Hey! Thats my nickname for her sis get your own" Alex said with laugh and seriousness in her voice.

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister.

"...the second piece of news is that the girls football team are playing today to start of the season playing against national city's own football team so make sure we all go and support are girls. I hope everyone has an amazing day and will take care of the new freshmen".

Winn turned to kara and alexs table "Dam she is never this happy I wonder what's gotten into her" he said whispering.

"It's some news journalist doing a piece on new comers at school." James said not look up from his work. 

DING! 

"Alright class now I know that it's only the first day of school but i have some work for you guys to do its due in next lesson so please make sure it's done to the best of your ability. If you have any questions my door is always open." The teacher said while handing out the biology homework. 

Everyone began to walk out of the class room kara was out first she waited for the others looking at the homework trying to understand the work in front of her, biology was never her strong point even though it was considered the easiest of the sciences she felt it hard to understand the biology changes that will happen in another species (she didn't learn much about her own before her planet exploded). 

"Hey watch were you going!" 

One of the seniors yelled and a freshman. The guys books were all over the place he kept his head down while picking up his books and taking the abuse from the older boy. He was wearing a plan white shirt and black jeans his had dark ashy blonde hair and didn't stand more the 5'4ft. The other guy stood at 6'1ft wearing a Jean jackets and back convers thinking he was in the 60s probably. 

Rage burned through kara skin. She stormed over to the 6'1ft unevolved ape and stood 5'8ft in front of him and behind the boy. She slowly bend down and helped the boy with the books and helped him to his feet. He started to hold his wrist from where a small faint purple coloured bruise began to show on his skin from where the ape bumped into him.

"Isn't there something you want to say to me?" Said the ape.

"I'm..."

He was cut off by kara pushing the guy back slightly to put some distance between them. "I've got something to say how about you be a descent human being and actually apologies to him for knocking over his books and hurting his wrist." 

"How about you stay out of this kara i would hate to have to hit a girl"

"And i would hate to hit an unevolved ape but we all have it when we have it draw the line" she said with a proud smile on her face. 

"What did you call me?!" He shouted at her closing the distance between them. 

"Ohhhh!!" Neither of them noticed but a crowd was around the kara could see Maggie, Winn, Alex and James to the right of her. All of then with a grin on there face but Alex worn a more worrying look. Kara spotted a girl a little far down she had dark black hair a piecing green eyes she recognised the girl her name was lena. Kara wanted to get to know her but lena never seemed interested. 

She was pulled back to reality when the Jean jacket pushed her back into the young boy. Kara pushed the boy into the crowd where he wouldn't get hurt. Maggie was holding onto alexs arm trying to calm her down from intervening.

A gust of wind hit her through the air she saw a tight fist fly towards her. She moved her right leg behind her and grabbed his wrist with her right hand and put her left hand where his shoulder and arm pit met keeping control of his arm. 

"Now how about that apologie" kara stood almost 3ft higher than him now he was on one knee, as if he was proposing to someone.

"Alright. alright I'm sorry for hitting you" he said quickly as he could from wanting the pain and humiliation to end. 

"Not to me" she turned him towards the boy who couldn't look more pleased. 

"Fine. I'm sorry kid i won't do it again"

She looked at the young boy. "Do you think his sorry?" The boy nodded with a smile.

Kara shrugged and spoke with a breathe she didn't know she was holding out "OK good enough for me" she threw the guy down to Miss Grants and the journalists feet the journalist began to write some things in his note pad however, Miss Grant just looked like someone had shot a puppy. 

"My office the three of you now!" She spoke with authority in her voice making each word louder than the last. 

"Actually Miss Grant would you mind if i spoke to you before you speak the them?" He sounded rather excited.

"Of course. I will call you three after lunch. Stay out of trouble until then" she said with the coldest look anyone has ever seen. 

"Shows over go to lunch before i call everyone's parents!" The skinny women shouted while walking away from the scene. 

Kara made her way over to her friends looking to see if lena was still there. She locked eyes with her she smiled at her and lena smiled back.

"Ouch!" A short burst of pain hit her arm. The blue eyed hero looked at the culprit taking her eyes of the young luthor. 

"Alex! What was that for?" 

"For nearly getting yourself hurt and getting into trouble on the first day. Mum's going to blame me for this" a panicked looked ran across alexs face.

"No she won't now come on I'm staving" she began to walk towards where lena was hoping to invite her to eat with them but she wasn't there anymore. Kara smile began to disappear from disappointment.

"Kara foods this way" Winn told her while pulling her towards the right ways.  
    
At lunch.

"Hey kara! Nice work with that unevolved ape today" he laughed out his words.

"Thanks kyle!" Kara waved at him with a warm smile. She wouldn't tell anyone but she felt rather bad calling him that but he deserved it. Right? 

"Um kara..." a smaller set of hands touched kara shoulder to move her towards the person it was the young boy. 

"I got this for you to say thank you for today i know you didn't have to step in for me like that" he handed her a bag with in it was potstickers. 

A confused look washed over her face as she looked into the bag. "Thank you but where did you get them from? and how did you know they were my favourite?" 

"I told him" Mike stood behind him with his hands on his shoulders. 

"This is Daniel. My little brother i wanted to say thank you for stepping in today and i remembered you saying they were your favourite" he said with a soft smile. 

She smiled at him. Both of them "anytime and thanks you didnt need to do that."

"We did thanks again" they both walked away and kara began to dig into the potstickers.

Winn tried to grab one but was met with karas hand slapping it away. "Hey! I only wanted one" he sounded offended.

"Seriously you should know kara better now" Alex laughed she had her arm around Maggie. They had been dating for 4 months everyone began to get used to then dating as they were all friends before had and all the gossip died down before the broke up for the holidays. 

English class.

Kara loved English she loved how something so simple can be so powerful. She loved it even more because she was in the same class as lena she sat behind her but enjoyed being near to her and hear her discussions with jess her best friend and only friend that the blue eyed knew about.

As kara walked in she saw lena stare at her and smile she couldn't help but become a bit flustered. Lenas hair was down pulled to the left side of her shoulder she wore black jeans and a stripy top the fitted her perfectly she wore a dark purple scarf around her neck. 

The teacher stop kara in her tracks "Miss Danvers i wanted to..."

"Can kara Danvers please report to the principles office thank you!" The intercom spoke.

Kara sighed not looking forward to being yelled at "sorry sir I'm wanted" she turned to see lena still staring at her kara winked at her she saw her grow red checks and look down at her paper. The teacher shut the door "did i just really wink at lena luthor" she shouted whispered to herself. She walked down the corridor repeating "your an idiot" whilst hitting her hands against her head. 

Still in English class. while kara was stopped by the teacher.

"Stop it" jess whispered to lena. 

Not taking her eyes off kara lena whispered and replied "stop what?"

"Undressing the blonde in the leather jacket" jess smirk while not look up from her book.

"I'm!...I'm not doing that ok i was just looking at the task on the board" she quickly caught how loud she was a turned it into a whisper.

"You wrote it in your book 5 minutes ago like you always do" again not looking up from her book.

"OK....I was checking the time" the flushed black haired girl replied.

"You have a watch" jess finally looked up from her book "face it lena your crushing on the blue eyed jock.....hard."

"Can kara Danvers please report to the principles office thank you!" The intercom spoke.

As kara walked out and winked at lena she graped jess arm "she winked at me..I think because there isn't anyone else behind me or was something in her eye?" 

Jess rolled her eyes and whispered "oh my god you've got it hard luthor" 

"Oh shut it who doesn't love a bad girl?" Lena bit her lip and smiled to herself.


	2. You

Miss Grants office.

The blonde in the leather jackets knocked on the door of the principles office.

"Come in" said the women on the other side.

Kara took a deep breathe and turned the handle and walked into the room. She imagined it to be smaller but it looked bigger than some of the classrooms there was a tall dark brown oak book case as you walk in the door with a large window looking over the field it stretched up to Miss Grants desk which was black but rather empty considering she's the principle as you walk towards it there were two large cream couchs the met face to face and two arm chairs at her desk.

"Take a seat please kiera" she had a soft almost smile as she said these words it put kara on edge. 

"Kara" almost regretting theses words she took a seat on the right hand side as it was furthest away from the smiling women. 

"Yes well. I wanted to thank you for your actions today it showed a real character you helping Daniel today" she got up and went around to stand in front of kara leaning back on her desk.

"Thank me? Am I'm not in trouble then?" Kara sounded more shocked then she meant she grew less tense when Miss Grant walked over to the couch. 

"Yes thank you. Come sit i need to talk to you about something" she tapped the seat next to her. Kara stood and moved and sat next to the women.

"Now do you know that that man who wanted to speak to me when I asked you to come to my office today was a journalist?" 

Kara only nodded.

"OK good because he thought you did was a heroic act and since his writing a piece on new comers to school he thought this was make an excellent story he wants you to allow him to interview you and Daniel together for his story"

"Um....I don't know i don't like attention a-and i don't think that will be fair on Colin" (the unevolved ape) kara was speaking truthfully what Colin did was wrong but not stick it in a magazine and sell it around the country wrong. 

"I've spoke to Colin and his happy to do it as long as his punishment is light" you could tell Miss Grant black mailed him as she always gets what she wants and the way she smiled but tried to hid it.

"So what do you say?" She looked kara in the eye making sure she didn't break contact.

"O-ok yeah I'll do it as long as Daniel is OK with it" she sounded quiet kara didn't want to do it but she knew Miss Grant would make her life he'll if she didn't.

"Excellent!" Miss Grant shot up and moved to her desk looking for something.

"I'll call snapper now as i spoke to Daniel early. You may go now kiera" not looking up from looking at her desk she began to dial his phone number.

"Kara" the young girl could tell she didn't hear her as she was too busy talking to snapper but she ignored it and walked out of her office.

She was meet with all her friends staring at her like eagles. 

"Well how bad is it?" James said first leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, please don't tell me she kicked you off of tonight's game" Alex said looking at her sister with worry.

"Nope actually the journalist guys was impressed so Miss Grant asked me if he could interview me for his article" she said with a fake smile. She bagan to walk to her last lesson of the day maths.

"What!" They all shouted in sync.

They all ran and caught up with kara. 

"Seriously?" Maggie said not believing what the youngest Danvers sister was telling her. 

Kara only nodded at here future sister in law.

"Who knew little Danvers is going to be famous" she smirk at Alex who didn't seem too impressed like the rest of them. Kara filled them in on the little details as they walked down to maths. 

The game.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to another game at Midvile high will you please welcome are new team captain kara Danvers to the field!" 

Everyone began to cheer. It filled the grounds kara held up her helmet showing the crowd it was her even more cheers filled the once she did that she looked at the first row seeing all her friends cheering at her Winn made a sigh saying "Go girl of steal" which was her nickname on the team (and something else later on) she looked up to little further seeing lena in the stands she was holding a note book and she was with jess she waved at her and lena smiled and held up her hand showing she knew kara waved at her.

"Kara come on!" One of the girls yelled over to her as they were huddling to get ready for the game. 

"That's captain to you" kara laughed as did everyone else including Lucy.

"So whats the game play" everyone looked at each other as they knew it was going to be kara first choice as captain. 

"Like we always play it we are going to crush them. The actual game play is like we practiced at training" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ready....1 2 3..."

"Break!" They all shouted. The crowd began to cheer again. Kara looked up at the stands to look at lena who was whispering something to jess.

"Ready! Hut!" The ref shouted and broke kara out of her wondering mind.

"Lena I swear to god if you look at kara one more time I'm going to shove my chemistry report down your throat" jess spoke with a small seriousness in her voice.

"I'm watching the game" she spoke without taking her eyes of kara waving at everyone in the crowd and they waving at lena who gave a slight wave back. 

"The game hasnt even started yet" jess told her point at the field. 

"Well I'm enjoying it either way" she whispered to jess. 

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed.

It was hour and 30 minutes into the game and it was 12:24 to Midvile kara scoring three of the touch downs and Lucy scoring the other. Each time kara scored she would get bumbared by all her team mates chanting "girl of steal!" Kara would then look to her friends who were cheering and lena who was smiling and clapping. 

It was 5 minutes until the end of the game kara had the ball and was sprinting to get a touch down when she was knock clear off her feet and went 3ft in the air and crushing down on her upper body. Everyone let out a gasp but not as load as the one lena let out she tried to get down to look closer but jess stoped knowing it would look strange. 

Kara ripped of her helmat and let out a gasp of air. 

Lucy ran over helping kara to her feet she felt another set if hands pull her up she looked to see Alex. "Hey hey are you alright?!" Alex said with panic in her voice pulling her sister close to her.

Kara pulled away from both of them holding her side "yeah I'm fine just winded" kara looked over at the girl who hit her she came over "sorry i didnt mean to hit you i was trying to tackle it's my first game" she did looks sorry but it didn't look like it was her first game her uniform had a few rips in it and old grass stains. Kara shock her head "it's fine don't worry you can't complain about getting wet if your going swimming" she smiled at the girl who smiled back. 

The ref gave them a free kick. Which won the game. (eventhough they already won)

In the locker rooms kara was trying to get undressed and into the shower but kept feeling the stinning pain in the side and shoulder. She sat on the bench and waited for everyone to leave. Lucy came over and sat next to her putting her hand on karas shoulder she tried not to flinch from pain but it didn't work.

"You sure your alright you haven't got changed yer" Lucy wore a blank expression.

She looked towards her friends "I'm alright Eliza wants to get a photo of me as captain so I'm waiting for her to pick me up" kara lied through her teeth which she was surprised as she usually terrible but she guess the pain gave her an edge. 

Lucy smiled at her and left congratulating her on the game. 

Once Lucy left kara couldn't bare the pain anymore she got up to the first aid kit in the locker rooms but it only had a few plasters in it. She let out a sigh and desidered to go looking for something.

She got the meditacle room but it was locked. The injured jock made her way to some of the science labs knocking they kept supplies in there. She sighed each time each door was locked she went to the third door and pushed the door and it opened kara felt a sigh of relief run through her body as she trotted in.

Kara closed the door and leaned against it and just tried to breathe.

"You" a voice shocked kara she bolted up and groaned at the pain that hit her. She looked up to see a young girl in glasses her hair tired back and in a lab coast with a clip board in her hand. Lena. 

Lena put down the clip board ignoring how her heart was doing back flips and ran to kara who she could tell was in pain.

"Kara whats wrong?" Lena whispered not knowing if she will hurt her she put her hand on karas shoulder but kara flinched. 

"Sorry sorry. I'm-" 

"Lena i know who you are" the blonde interrupted her not wanting to think she didn't know who she was. 

Lena smiled thinking that the girl she had a crush on knew who she was. Lena looked down at kara side looking worried.

"Hey I'm fine nothing an ice pack can't fix" said trying to laugh through the pain.

"Come on let me help you" Lena moved forward towards kara.

"No I'm alright honestly i just need some ice" kara stood and moved out of the way of the door and began to lean on the desk.

"OK I'll just go get you that ice and a teacher" lena began to move when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"OK fine but keep this between us?" Kara looked at lena with pleading eyes.

How can anyone resit those puppy eyes? She wondered. She nodded and began to help kara towards her desk she lifted tried to lift her to the table so she could sit but kara kept winching in pain. 

"It's OK standing doesnt hurt that much as long as I put my weight on the other side" karas face softened when she lent to the side. Lena smirked at her.

"Um....I....I need to take your gear off if that's ok?" Lena felt awkward as kara didn't know her.

"Yeah thats fine just do it slowly please" kara looked lena in her eyes as did lena she nodded slowly as she began to lift up her jersey kara winced at the pain.

"Sorry" lena whispered.

"It's alright your doing a better job from when i tired ro do it earlier" 

Lena stood back a bit and looked at kara "you tried to do this by yourself?" She said with a stern voice more than she wanted it to be. 

Kara smiled and nodded liking how the cute girl in the glasses seemed to care. Well to be fair she looked hot all demanding. Kara blinked trying to stop thinking about her in that way. 

"Huh" lena moved to try and get karas jersey off.

Kara winced away a bit "what?" She said smiling.

"Nothing i now get why they call you the girl of steal" lena laughed pushing up her glasses.

"Well maybe you should come see me play some more than so i can show you how much steal I'm made of" kara grind at her was she trying to flirt with lena luthor? 

Is kara flirting with me? God I hope so lena thought.

"Maybe i will" lena said with a soft smile.

Lena moved closer and griped the front of karas jersey she began to move it up she got kara to move her other arm that didn't hurt out of it first she them moved her head over it and then gently pulled the jersey down towards her other arm. Lena got her jersey and chuked it next to kara.

"How do I um...." lena pointed at karas body gear.

"Oh you have to pull these through and it just comes off" she winced while holding the straps.

Lena moved more forward almost pressed up against kara she heard kara shutter a but thinking it was from pain but it wasn't.

The girl of steal looked up at lena taking in all that was in front of her she didn't wine once as she had all the pain relief in front of her.

Once her gear was off lenas smile escaped her face not wanting to see sight in front of her to be true. She turned around and walked into one of the supply closets.

"Lena whats wrong?" Kara shouted after her trying to stand but the pain was too much she looked down to see that half of her long sleved shirt was covered in blood.

Lena came back with pads, disinfectent wipes, cotton ball, disinfected, wraps and tap everything the school had Lena carried it to kara. 

"I need to take off your shirt" Lena told kara as she put the supplies on the desk.

Kara looked at lena and slowly nodded.

Lena move towards kara and slide her hands up Kara shirt she felt a shiver run down spine when her hands moved across Kara abs. Kara has abs Kara has abs Kara has abs. Is all lena could think of. 

Kara arm was out and she moved it over her head she slid it down Kara arm and put it in the sink. Lena was suddenly aware that Kara danvers was in her jersey uniform in a sports bra right in front of her.

Lena took the disinfectent wipes and began to dab on kara side where there was a cut it had stopped bleeding but began to bruise.

"So I hear a congratulations are in order i heard about the article" lena spoke trying to keep karas mind away from the pain but the way lena was touching kara that was doing enough for her there.

"Oh yeah thanks" kara spoke her words with no excitement.

"You don't seem very keen" lena thought she wasn't the best at lying.

"Yeah just i feel bad for Colin i know he was horrible to Daniel but he doesn't need the whole of America knowing and I'm not really fan of all that attention it's bad atteniont to me" lena could tell kara looked sad about it.

"Look on the bright side maybe people will read it and maybe they will step in for someone who needs it" lena was trying to get kara to not worry about it too much.

"Yeah you've got a point actually" kara felt a bit of relief through what lena said.

"Your going to feel a bit of pressure" lena said as she put the wraps around kara and got the tape.

"Yeah alright doctor" kara laughed at the routine.

"Alright girl of steal" lena gave her a slight smirk as she wrapped the tape around karas waste tight keeping the pressure.

"Well you can call that pressure again dam" kara breathed out.

"Sorry but it will help im going to get you some ice" lena walked out of the room to get the ice kara tried but failed not to watch lena as she left.

Kara got up feeling better now she was wrapped up and tried to move to get to her jersey to cover herself.

Lena came back and rushed to Kara and got her jersey she pulled it over Kara.

"Thanks for doing by the ways i know I'm a rather stubborn patient" 

"That's alright anytime i like talking to you" lena said as she went back for the ice.

"Really?" Kara questioned "I've tired getting to know you but you never seem interested" Kara took the ice from lena and put it on her side.

"What no! I never knew you wanted to be friends."

"Do you wanna hang out then?" Kara asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah course what do you wanna do? Nothing physical of course" lena saw the disappointment in Kara eyes but knew she was right.

"How about you come around my house and we can talk and watch movies" kara couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Sounds good now come on i think we need to go home" lena said taking kara arm for support.

Kara lent against her new friends they went to grab kara stuff from the locker room. They walked down the road as they lived near.

"Thanks again lena eventhough i was in pain i liked talking to you amd hanging out" she moved in and hugged lena groaning in pain a little.

"Will you be alright walking home" a car pulled up as kara finished her sentence.

"This is my ride I'll be alright. Get some rest" she moved in a kissed kara cheek.

"Good night" she said as she moved into the car. 

As the car drove away kara smiled to herself and moved towards her house.

Lena couldn't stop smiling she had to bite her lip still didn't do much.

She couldn't wait to hang out with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	3. Let's see what you've got

It was 7:00 am and Kara woke up to the erupting sound of her alarm bell. She hadn't taken her tablet (kryptonite) in 19 hours it is set at 16% giving her human characteristics while maintaining her reflects and giving her an slight above average hearing. She needs to take them after each meal this allows the radiated element to circulate quicker around the body, she didn't take the other after dinner last night to try and speed up her healing process.

7:40 am. "Kara! Come one you need to start getting ready for school otherwise we are going to be late!" 

The bruised blonde groaned at her sister. She turned on her side, from aching from her left side, she looked down to see some of the bruising had died down and the cut looked like it was fully healed just a scab. Yet still painful to touch. 

She went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. 

8:05 am. "Kara! Let's go Maggie is waiting for us." Alex pulled her sister through the kitchen were Kara shoved a pancake in her mouth and smiled at Eliza.

"Wait! Kara your tablet" her adoptive mum ran to her before she was shoved in the car by Alex. Kara signed knowing it would look strange to not take it but knowing she would be in pain all day. She necked the tablet and drove off in her sisters girlfriends car trying to lean on her right side. 

"You alright kara?" Maggie spoke to the younger girl looking to the mirror but keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks just tired" she smiled at the girl trying to play off the pain.

Maggie just nodded knowing something wasn't right.

8:20 am they arrived at midvile high school Kara got out of the car seeing lena outside of school below the stairs on the right just peering out just enough so you can see her head. 

Kara walk along, pretending she didn't hear Alex call after her and trying to keep the pressure off her side up to the girl. She was wearing light brown ankle boots that were around blue skinny jeans that fitted around her waste it was finished off nicely with a egg shell white cotton wall jumper/shirt that also fitted her rather well over the top was a large scarf chewed red, white, mustard yellow and blue.

As kara work her eyes up the girls body/cloths she was met with those amazing green eyes that she loved so much peering back at her.

"You seem better" the green eyed lady stated.

"Um...y-yeah...well you know sleep helped....but you-you did all the work really....well oviously you did because i was bearly walk yesterday...." she was cut off by the booted women laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kara couldn't help but join in with the laughter something about that smile and laugh she couldn't help it.

"You. Your adorably funny when you ramble" her laughter died down but her smile drew larger.

Kara but could only smile back.

"I Um like your outfit today" lena said after looking the girl in the glasses up and down.

The glasses looked down at her outfit taking in that she was wearing for the first time as she didn't really look at what she was putting on. She has dark blue ripped jeans on, skinny of course, with a burgundy top and her famous leather jacket.

"Thanks i like your outfit" she looked at what the girl was wearing for the 9th time.

"So i was wondering...." kara was cut of by winn smacking her shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"Come on nerd we need to go to home room" he laughed at his own joke as he walked up waving for kara to hurry up.

"Alright I'm coming" she looked at lena who was looking at the floor.

"Sorry i need to go I'll catch you up later" kara tried to walk fast towards her friend but it didn't do much. Lena nodded in response as jess was walking up to her, they both headed to home room as well.

Homeroom.

"Soooooo what were you and hotty in the glasses talking about?" Jess couldn't help but mess around with lena it was too easy and too much fun not to.

"We were just talking about English class." The smile grew bigger and bigger by every word lena was saying thinking back to the conversation she knew that she promised kara she wouldn't say anything about the injury so there was nothing to do but lie.

"Yeah right" the sarcasm rolled out of her mouth. "Bet you talked about the lovely weather we are moving" she continued but in a mocking voice.

"Yeah we did actually it's been rather nice you know" lena returned the sarcasm, giving her wide eyes and a small smile as a bit extra.

"Come on if you are going to rattle my brain with the your obsession with kara you can't even give me the courtesy of letting me in on the gay drama when stuff finally starts getting interesting." She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Firstly i don't have an obsession just a crush..."

Lena heard the snort from jess but just rolled her eyes and continued.

"...secondly there is no gay drama and thirdly you practically begged me to start telling you about kara so you can enjoy what you started" 

DING! the bell rang so jess couldn't do anything but give her a look that could kill and walk off to their first class.

P.E class.

"OK ladies today we are having to join both P.E classes as Miss Stirling isn't in today and we have no one to cover." Mr Henshaw was the couch for the school been there for decades longer than most cared to admit. 

"Get changed quick and meet in the gym." He walked out the locker room.

The other girls came into the locker room. Took Lena and jess a while to relies that it was the athlete class (what the students called it) karas class to be more exact.

Few minutes later all the girls were in the gym all of the athletes class was lined up with the coach at the front with him.

He was looking up and down the line when he relied. "Where's the captain?"

Everyone looked sound trying to see where she was.

"I think she's still in the locker room coach" lena spoke up as it was ovious why but maybe not to everyone else.

"Go see where see is. Please" he spoke direct at lena she walked out the door seeing jess giving her a small grin.

She stood at the door not sure if she should knock but it was a locker room it was espected for people to be half naked. She took a breathe and went for it.

She was about to call her name when she saw the young blonde struggling to get her top off sighing and groaning everytime she was close to getting it off lena couldn't help but laugh.

Kara jumped out of her skin a little when she heard the girl.

"Sorry i didnt mean to scare you coach sent me in to try and find you." She moved closer to the girl looking at the floor occasily.

"It's OK I'm just in pain" she pointed to her left side knowing lena knew what she meant but still doing it anyways.

"Want a hand?" The Luthor stop in her tracks not knowing if she crossed a line even though she already crossed it, it was a different line than before as it didn't involve blood. Thankfully.

Kara nodded "thanks."

Dark hair women suddenly grew nervous. She moved slowly to her patient few inches from resting against each other's bodies she threaded her thumbs up Kara shirt about to lift it up when she caught the lighter haired women looking at her with those soft coral blue eyes she met her gaze. She unhooked her thumbs from her shirt and made her way up to those eyes and rested them on the frames that contained them.

Slowly pulling them off she whispered "this might help" she didn't smile or break her gaze neither did Kara she only turned to rest them on the bench were kara followed her with her eyes. She moved her hands down to Kara hips to grab a hold of the material she carefully made her way up the girls toned body, up her right arm and over her head moving it down her left arm still not breaking graze.

They stood like that for a minute or so before lena started look at those pink red lips that both enticed her and scared her to death she took a step back.

"Hu um" she coughed "do you need help with you jersey?" 

Kara looked at her with a blank face noticing she was again half naked in front lena twice in less than 24 hours.

"Mmm" questioning what was happening Kara didn't make out what she was saying.

"Your jersey do you need help putting it on?" She pointed to it Kara followed her finger like a lost puppy. 

"Oh! Yes no i mean no i can do it....um could you get to for me though?" Both girls looked down at the jersey on the floor.

Lena launched herself almost at the jersey she was at her left side she handed her the jersey were she think she heard Kara thank her she want sure she was too busy taking in the discolouring bruise and the cut that was looking line a scar.

Lena was suddenly an inch away from being pressed up against Kara she hovered her fingers over the bruise and cut.

"How did...." lena was about to question it when kara through on her jersey and began to walk towards the door.

"We better go otherwise they are going to think we ditched." Kara opened the door holding it for lena who hurried after her.

When they entered they were met with balls flying aground.

"Danvers! Finally i was about to get a search party for you!" He was on the other side other the gym so he was shouting.

"Sorry coach i lost my shoes lena was helping me find them"

"Alright! We are teaching the other group the different small skills of basketball your paired with Luthor!" He began to talk to some of the other girls.

"Captain!" Lucy shouted launching a ball at lenas head.

Kara swung around to see the ball going straight for the forest Green eyes, quickly she snatched the ball from the atmosphere.

"Sorry wrong head!" Lane waved over to lena who smiled and laughed it off.

"Remind me to give you lessons on how to aim" kara smiled at the young lane girl but she was serious she didn't like the fact that lena could of got hurt.

"You alright?" She stepped closer placing a hand on the girls shoulder searching her eyes making sure she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me" she smiled into the girl eyes.

"Anytime" she stood back while dribbling the ball.

"Let's see what you've got" she smirked at her, lena moved forward accepting the challenge.

Lena moved forward quickly swiping her hand at the ball trying to hit it away from kara but as expected kara dribbled the ball between her legs and over to her opposite hand (right hand).

"Ohhhhh too slow" the athlete smirked.

Lena went for it again trying to grab it but kara was always too quick for her this went on for 5 minutes until Lena was out of breathe and a little frustrate.

"Give up?" Kara breathed out.

"No just getting started" lena smiled waking closer to Kara who was still bouncing the ball.

"How are you still this good at sports after what happened yesterday?" The confused shorter women spoke.

"I told you I'm made of steal." Kara whispered into her ear.

They looked at each other for a split moment only for lena to try and grab the ball but for kara to bounce it behind her back.

"Nice try but your foot work and body moment is all wrong."

"You know your meant to be teaching me right not just making me run around after you." Lena stood firm with her hands on her hips looking high and mighty, kara loved it.

"OK" kara gave her the ball. "Stand like this" she got her shoulders and pushed them down a little brining down her centre of mass. "OK good now spread your feet out and hold the ball like this" she stood in front of her showing her how to hold it.

"Not quite.....hold on" she moved behind her showing her hands one movement at a time.

"Looking good OK now I'm going to take the ball off of you. You need to stop me" lena nodded in response.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly with both girls flirting at each other now and again, kara showing off all her moves to lena trying to impress her and lena trying to be a dumb about the sport as possible so kara could keep helping her.

DING! 

"OK good work today ladies!" Coach sent them off to get changed kara and lena however stayed behind helping him clear up as they both knew kara was going to need help.

"Thanks ladies see you tonight Danvers" he waked off juggling a bunch of cones.

Both walked into the locker room kara stood and looked at lena.

"What?" She spoke.

Kara trusted both her arms up in the air as straight as she could.

Lena laughed and the cute blonde "haha your adorable, like a puppy."

Kara just stood there with a hole for a mouth. "I am a eagle made of steal actually."

"No your a cute little puppy." She smiled.

Kara still just stood there with her arms up.

"Are you ok?" She questioned.

"No doing that was a mistake it hurt like hell and now I'm scared to put my arms down."

"Looks who's made out of steal now" she laughed again.

"Rude can you please help me this is killing me" the weirdo with her arms up begged.

She went over and slowly helped her arms down kara wincing a little she helped with her shirt off again which was getting to become more natural than either of them cared to admit.

Kara was turning her top back the right was as it was inside out.

"So....um you said you wanted to ask me something before" lena began to get changed her self.

Kara had her top on and was getting not to look at lena too much while she was getting changed "yeah...I...um..." it wasn't working "to ask if i could get your number so you know we can talk and hang out more only if you wanted to of course i wouldn't blame you if....." she was met with a piece of paper in her face before she could think of the next letter.

"Anytime you wanna talk or hang out just use that." Kara smiled and processed to walk out of the locker room.

Lena blushed and smiled she turned to see Kara glasses still on the bench.

"Wait Kara!" Lena ran after the girl. "Your glasses."

Kara stopped walking to winn who was waiting as he had P.E same time as kara she turned to see lena towards her.

"Oh thanks" jars began to try and untangle her self from her bags but getting even more stuck.

"Here it's OK let me" lena step forwards placing them on her nose them fixing them so they sit nicely on her face.

"Much better" lena walked in the locker room followed by jess.

Kara stood like that for a minute with a stupid grin on her face.

"Earth to kara" winn said waving his hands in her face.

"Sorry let's go." 

"Wait a sec what was that with lena?" He questioned.

"What you going on about? She's my friend she was helping me out."

"Oh my god your crushing on Lena!" 

"What?! No I'm not...we are friends just because i like her as a friend means i like her like that...I'm not you." She behan to walk fast.

Winn caught up "OK rude and yes you do and she likes you" as soon he said that kara looked him straight in the eyes.

"Really?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"Why do you care you don't like her?" He smiled.

"What doesn't kara care about?" James said running up to them.

"Oh she's crushing on the luthor girl but she's not because they are just friends so she doesn't care about the fact that i know she likes kara." Kara looked at winn with wide eyes.

"No...." Kara tried to talk but was cut off.

"Oh yeah i can see that." James told them.

Kara looked hopefully and began to smile uncontrollably. 

"See what?" Alex asked them. She was standing with Maggie.

"Kara has a crush on Lena but she doesn't because they are both just friends but both me and winn think that Lena likes kara but she doesn't care because they are just friends." James answered.

"Alright little Danvers has game!" Maggie went to high five Kara which she returned.

"I haven't got game because i don't like lena like that."

"Then why did you high five Maggie?" Alex asked.

"I felt bad for leaving her hanging."

"Yeah right you like her and i bet she likes you." Alex Continued.

"OK I'm going to invite her to tonight's game and I'll show you" karaoke pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message to lena. 

"Yeah you inviting lena to watch you play sports doesn't really help you argument here" Maggie said. The others smiled and began to walk away jars just stood there.

"Why did i just do that" she whipsered to herself.

Lena phone vibrated as they were by locker rooms outside.

\--"Hey its Kara i was wondering if you wanted to come to my game today my friends are going to be there so after we can hang out. Jess is morebthan welcome as well."--

"Oh my god kara wants me and you to go to her game tonight!" Lena turned to jess holding the phone in her face.

Jess took the phone "awe someone at an admirer considering you two played basketball for nearly two hours now she want you to watch her."

"What do I say?" 

Jess began to type on lena phone.

"Jess what are you doing?" Lena tried to move to reclaim her phone but jess moved and sent it. 

"There you go." Lena read the text jess sent.

\--"yeah loved to jess would love to come as well thanks see you then xx"--

"OK it's good but kisses really??" Jess only smiled then hee phone vibrated.

\--"great! See you two then xx"--

Lena smiled "see sent kisses back!" 

Jess rolled her eyes this is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	4. What have we done

Lena --"Hey are you alright to get changed by yourself? Xx"--

Kara --"Yeah i should be okay thanks enjoy the game! Xx"--

Lena --"always do xx"--

Jess came over and sat next to Lena she has two drink and pop corn.

"Here" Jess handed Lena the diet coke.

"Thanks. So do you understand how basketball works?" 

"Nope not a clue I only know how to dribble and pass the ball because that's what Lucy taught me today" Jess told the young girl while eating popcorn.

"What about you?" She shoved the Luthors shoulder playfully.

"Kinda Lex used to watch it before he went to college he tried explaining it i just know the basics really."

"Winn i swear to god if you tred on my ankle one more time I'm going to shove that sign so far up your ass you will smell sharpie for the rest of you life." Maggie told Winn with all seriousness.

All four of them sat down next to Lena. Alex first then Maggie followed by Winn and on the end was James.

"Hey sorry about her shes joking" Alex put her hand out to shake both Lena and Jess hand.

"No I'm not" Maggie whispered to herself and got shoved by Alex.

"I'm Alex this is my girlfriend Maggie, thats Winn and on the end is James." All of them waved as their names were called out.

"Nice to meet you guys this is Jess and I'm Lena" Jess waved with a handful of popcorn. 

"Ladies and gentlemen please help me in welcoming are very own girls basket ball team!"

Everyone cheered as all the girls ran out followed by the schools mascot The Midvile Mountain Lion who was wearing the schools basketball jersey.

It was a Berden red with black strips down the side the shorts were the same as the jersey. Kara was wearing the jersey with her number 7 on the back with Danvers above the 7.

They gathered in a circle.

"OK guys now we all know the game play we all beat national city yesterday but that doesn't mean we all need to get cocky and think we all are going to win." Kara said with a strong tone.

"Alright captains are your teams ready?" The ref asked.

Both Kara and the other girl from team nodded their head showing they were ready.

Everyone cheered again, Winn stated to wave his sign around. 

Kara looked up her friends and smiled and waved.

When it got to half time it was 14:16 to national city.

"I can't believe we are losing" Lucy moaned after coming back with popcorn.

"Are you seriously eating before we are about to go back?" One of the other girls said to Lucy.

"I'm stressed leave me alone." She replied with a mouth full of popcorn.

Kara laughed at her friends.

"Come on Lane I'm sick of drinking water" she pulled her to the little shop were everyone was getting food and drinks also selling a few shirts and hoodies of the schools.

"Hey captain what can I get ya?" Mrs John's was behind the counter of the shop. She was the head of the maths department only been there two years so she was friendly.

"Hey Miss can I get a diet coke please" kara said pulling money from her purse.

"Of course" she lent down grabbing the cold drink for the young girl.

"I'll have the same please." The captain from the other team came walking up to the counter.

She handed the other young girl the drink.

She smiled at kara she looked nice she was slightly tanned with dark black hair and blue eyes she was a little smaller than kara was.

"Hey I'm Sky" she put out her hand and shook kara "I'm the captain for national city's girls basketball team."

"Kara captain for midvile and this is Lu..." she turned around but Lucy wasn't there.

"Um Lucy was here but looks like she ditched me" she turned back to Sky.

"I think i saw here go to the stands" she pointed slightly moving to them.

"Oh ok" they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Do you mind showing me back to the courts I've kinda forgotten the way" she began to blush slightly.

"Yes of course! I need to get Lucy anyways but mainly to show you back to the court" Sky laughed and moved towards kara slightly.

They walked together talking about why they love basketball and some games they played with other teams. When they got to the open court they were laughing. Lena suddenly stopped talking to Jess to watch kara and this new girl.

Maggie nudged Alex as she saw what the Luthor was doing. Alex smiled liking the fact that she cared for her sister to become a bit jelous.

Lucy was with James flirting like she did all the time she was sharing her popcorn with him and winn.

"Little Danvers!" Maggie yelled at kara waving her hand to get her to come over.  
Alex gave her slightly dirty look but Maggie knew what she was doing.

"Hey guys" kara began to walk over to her friends Sky following her behind.

"Hey who's the knew chick" Maggie smiled at the young girl Alex still staring at her not liking where this was going.

"It's sky" she smiled back.

"Well Sky I'm Maggie, the one who's looks like she's about to kill me is Alex my girlfriends, sign boy over here is winn, that's James with Lucy, jess on the end and the one and only Lena Luthor" Sky just looked at everyone looking a little intimidated.

"Sky is the captain of nations city." Kara finally spoke.

"Oh nice do you want to come with us after midvile wins?" Maggie asked Alex still not taking her eyes off her.

"I would but by the looks of things i dout that will happen" she smirked at Kara who blushed slightly.

"Hey i will make you eat your words" Kara stood closer to Sky.

Lena wasn't buring with rage, she was already burnt.

"Want to mean that literally?" Kara tilted her head.

"Loser pays for the pizza" she responded.

"Deal" both Maggie and Kara said at the same time.

Everyone began to look at Maggie.

"What? I like free food" 

"Alright your on where is this hang out anyways" sky asked.

"On the roof of the school your team mates are more than welcome as well but come up one at a time teachers don't need to know" Kara responded.

Sky nooded and was about to respond when everyone was running on the court again.

"That's us captain" Lucy says shoving the last bit of popcorn in her mouth and jumping down next to Kara.

All three walked off taking there places.

"What the hell was that sawyers?" Alex shouted whispered to her girlfriend.

"Relax Danvers I wanna try and get Luthors back up about Kara and Sky" Maggie smirked looking pleased with herself.

"Why?" Alex looked puzzled.

"Because both of the are oblivious to what's in front of them."

"So your plan is to get Sky to make Lena jealous so maybe she will get in between Sky and Kara for both Lena and Kara to see they both like each other" Alex said in one breath.

"Not just a pretty face are ya" Maggie kissed Alexs soft lips.

It was two minutes until the end of the game. 18:16 to midvile Kara scored two points grinning at Sky who was slow clapping with a grin on her face which Lena couldn't help but try to cheer louder for Kara.

20 seconds and Kara stole the ball from sky, she dripped the ball up to the net on the outer line to score. Sky ran in front of her but Kara kept on drpling the ball around herself which Sky couldn't help but laugh yet it got annoying after a while.

Kara looked Sky in the eyes as she threw the ball in the net which scored them an extra three points.

The bell went off and everyone crowded around Kara and placed her on their shoulders screaming. 

"Girl of steal! Girl of steal!" 

Kara looked at Sky "I like pineapple on my pizza!"  

Kara walked out of the locker room to find Sky leaning up against the lockers out side of the room.

"Good game today" she said moving herself up from leaning against the lockers.

"You to so you coming to the roof" she asked.

"I am I'm paying remember" 

"Oh that's right" kara laughed as did Sky.

"So little Danvers where does one get a nick name like girl of steal?" She moves inches away from kara.

"Don't let Maggie hear you call me little Danvers she already has dibs on it" kara tried to dodge the question she didn't like talking about it.

"She's right you will have to get your own for her!" Maggie shouted from down the hall carrying the pizzas with one arm around Alex waist.

"Guess i will" she winked at kara who blushed.

Lena walked up to kara and stood next to her she gave Sky a cold look.

They were all up on the roof they were there 20 minutes and all the pizza was ready gone.

"So what do you think of Midvile?" Kara asked the tanned girl.

"It's nice not having to listen to cars every 2 seconds. Everything seems to stop here it's nice." She told Kara.

"Yeah i suppose so" 

"Don't you like it?" She was now asking questions.

"I do its like home but I'm used to the city kinda and I'm thinking of going to national city when I'm older." 

"Well if you ever do look me up" sky smiled.

"Course" Kara smiled back.

"Stop staring it's getting creepy" jess told Lena.

"I'm not I'm gazing" she said not taking her eyes of the view.

"OK. Stop gazing it's creepy" jess told her.

"I'm can't help it ok i don't like Sky" Lena turned to look at Jess.

"No you don't like the thought of her with Kara" she pointed out.

Lena signed "whatever."

Jess signed in response "come on don't make me regret this." Jess pulled Lena over to Kara and Sky.

"Hey Sky I was wondering if you could show me that move you did to Smith?"

"Yeah sure but I don't have a ball."

"That's alright the boys hide one in the bushes come on." Jess took Sky's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

"I didn't know Jess was into basketball." Kara questioned.

"I...um think she just wants to beat Lucy next time" Lena laughed.

"Congratulations on another win girl of steal" Lena smiled again at Kara.

"Thanks and thanks for coming as well how were the others?" Kara pointed to her trio.

"Oh they were really nice although Maggie did threaten winn quit a bit" 

"Yeah she does do that. You get used to it though."

"I'm good at this" Maggie whispered in Alexs ear. She was sitting on her lap.

"There just talking mags" Alex smiled.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly that's how we first started off" Maggie said.

"That's how everyone starts off" she laughed at her girlfriend.

"Exactly" 

"Are you OK you seem quiet?" Lena asked the silent blonde.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lena just looked at Kara.

"I'm a little stressed about the biology homework it's not my best subject." Kara breathed out.

"I could help with it if you want i don't mind tutoring you" Lena never sounded so excited in her life.

"You wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course not what friends are for. Come around mine after school tomorrow mum will be out working with my dad." Lena began to write down her address on a napkin and handed it to Kara.

"Thanks...Jess what happened?" Kara almost yelled as she ran to Sky's side who was holding her head.

"Nothing I'm fine. Just hit my head." Sky sat down and one of her team mates gave her the ice from her drink.

"Thanks" Sky tried to stand but fell back down in her seat.

"Hey hey come on sit for a bit" Kara crouched beside her Lena following her with her eyes as she went down.

"Thanks Kara your rather nice considering we are on different teams" she smiled at her.

"We are all human after all" she smiled back into those ocean blue eyes.

Lena was pulled away by Jess.

"Hey how did it go?" Jess asked.

"Never mind that what did you do to Sky I thought you was just distracting her so i could talk to Kara." Lena practally shouted.

"I was, I did we were mucking around and she kind of fell and hit her head on the grass" she was looking at the floor.

It was another hour and people started to go home Sky and Kara talked for most of the night but Kara would go over to her other friends and Lena every so often.

"I better get going mum would want to pick me up." Sky said getting up.

"Um...Kara I was wondering if you wanted to talk more if i could...get your number" Kara face lite up.

"Yes um....I can't find my phone" Kara was looking around the area but couldn't find it.

"Give me your hand" kara put out her hand for Sky she took it in her own and began to write she moved closer to Kara were her head was in almost resting on kara shoulder.

"Call me" Sky hugged Kara and waved to the others.

Alex walked over to Kara "what's on your hand?"

Kara showed her sister her hand "Oh Sky gave me her number."

"Hey kara I found this." Winn gave kara her phone she thanked him and quickly typed in her phone.

Kara--"hey its kara thanks for today had a really nice time xx"--

Alex walked over today Maggie "I think you made things worse." 

"What you going on about Danvers." Alex turned her towards Kara who was smiling down at her phone.

Sky--"had a great time as well xx"--

"Oh" Maggie signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	5. Wouldn't dream of it

Warning: spoilers for Moby Dick!  
(Just in case.)  
______________________________________

It was lunch time everyone had be raving about last night's game. People were congratulating the team on their victory and people were chanting 'girl of steal' when kara walked into the class room.

"Kara" 

The blonde girl was gazing at a certain green eyed beauty who was reading her book in the cafeteria 'Moby Dick' one of the classics, of course, she looked like she was about half way through the book...

"Kara?" She snapped her attention back to the person who was calling her.

"Yes sir?" It was Karas English teacher he was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about your paper on 'Romeo and Juliet' it was very good but poorly constructed I wanted to speak to you with your parents about how to help" he was quiet when he spoke looking like ovious reasons but seemed serious.

"Ok would you like me to tell my parents to booked an appointment with you?" 

"Yes I was hopening as soon as possible. Maybe after school today" Kara panicked she was meant to be going over Lenas and she really needed help on the biology homework.

"Um...actually sir I'm busy today could we do it tomorrow?" The panic started to settle in she really didn't want to cancel on Lena.

"I suppose but this is serious Kara I hope you know that?" He just looked her right in the eye not blinking as he spoke.

"Yes sir" Kara nodded her head as she spoke.

He just walked away after that. Kara liked him he was a good teacher firm but fair is how he liked go pot it. Kara then walked over to Lena and sat opposite her with her tray of food.

She had a sandwich, cake, fruit pot, jelly, pizza and a water.

Lena looked up from her book. "Hungry?" She laughed at the girl who had already began eating.

"Yes but you haven't eaten so your gonna help me" Kara got the other half of the sandwich and passed it to Lena. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help at smile about how she cared about if she ate or not.

"So how's Moby?" Kara asked pointing to the book.

"His alright. Bit of a Dick" Lena smiled and laughed at her own joke. Kara tried but failed to hold in her laughter.

"Lena why are you reading that depressing book again?" Jess came out of nowhere and sat next to Kara with her lunch box that her mum made her.

"Its not, ok" Lena sighed at her friend.

"Its about a guy who does nothing but chase after something to eventually get killed" Jess stared at Lena who was giving her the evils.

"I think it's a book about a guy who wants nothing but to show that his not weak to the people around him but eventually it becomes the better of him and the whale represents something in life that we want but can't have or something that keeps us awake up night that we regret." Kara took another bite of her sandwich. She looked up to see two sets of eyes starting at her both looking God smacked.

"What?" She looked at both girls.

"That's pretty much Lenas view on the book" Jess looked over at Lena and mouthed 'keep her' which Lena started at Jess scared at Kara might of seen.

"Moe alike then we give are selfs credit for and you two don't have to look so shocked that I read a book" that was a lie Kara didn't read it Alex read it to her when she first came to the planet getting her to learn English also to understand that she shouldn't use her powers yet when she is not ready for them.

The three of them began to talk about what they had in common and what they didn't. They had a 10 minute debate about how Star Wars is better than Star Trek. Both Kara and Lena against Jess as they preferred star wars they decided agree to disagree in the end as it was getting them nowhere.

They all began to walk to class Jess went off to science and Lena had Spanish and Kara had last minute training for baseball.

"Kiear I wanted to talk to you about your interview" Miss Grant walked up to both girls she was in a skin tight cream dress and dark red heals.

"It's Kara" she looked at Lena who was trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Well me and snapper have talked and we think that doing it in front of the younger and older years will do them good showing how we need to be supportive not make their lives hell" she didn't seem to be giving Kara a choice just telling her what was happening.

"Um...Miss Grant I don't feel comfortable doing it in front of the school" Kara kept looking down at the floor worried she might have offened the older women.

"Kiear..."

"Kara" she interrupted.

"Yes look Carla" Kara signed she gave up. Lena looked like she was about to exploded from keeping in her laughter.

"This is a great way how to stop bullying. The interview is next week ok after school I expect you to be there" she glaired at the young blonde and walked away.

Lena finally let out her fit of laughter.

"Oh my god that just made my day" Kara just rolled her eyes and looked she at the floor.

"Hey what's wrong? I was only joking..." Lena placed her hand on Karas shoulder.

"No it's not that I'm just not comfortable with all those people" 

"Are you confortable with me?" Lena asked.

"Yeah of course I am" Lena moved in front of Kara.

"Ok so when you are doing the interview if you get worried or scared just look at me and pretend we are having a get to know you conversion"

Kara smiled at what she suggested.

"I like that idea thanks" 

"No problem. Now I'm confused Kara is that's your real name. Are you hiding something from me" for a second Kara panicked she forgot about the last few minutes of events and thought she was talking about her last name.

"Kiear or Carla" Lena laughed.

"Oh yeah!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't ask she has never got my name right I have no idea why" Lena just continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny!" Kara said a little louder.

"What's not funny?" Alex walked out of the girls bathroom.

"Miss Grant saying Karas name wrong" Lena said 

"Oh no that is funny" Maggie said coming out of the same place.

"I better get going see you after school Kara." Lena walked off to her next class.

"What's got her in a hurry" said Maggie.

Kara looked at the girl "her shirt is inside out" and she walked away.

Maggie quickly looked down and walked back into the toilets.

"I blame you!" Maggie shouted.

"Your the one who dragged me in there" Alex lent on the wall waiting for her girlfriend to reappear.

"Didn't need to know that!" Kara shouted from down the hall.

It was after school and Kara was still playing baseball they had a new freshman group of girls in and Karas group was helping out with there after school team that would take over once they get older.

Lena was sitting on the bench waiting for Kara to finish she was trying to finish 'Moby Dick' but she couldn't keep her eye of the girl in shorts running around in a cap.

"Watch Kara now girls" Kara was showing the girls how the should swing and hold the bat.

"Look how she puts all her weight on her back foot then throws that wait into her arms" Kara smacked the ball out of the pitching area one of the younger years was made to get it.

Kara walked around the bases. When she got to the last one she went over to get some water where Lena was sitting.

"Show off" Lena smirked at Kara.

"Hey. I'm not going to get all sweaty if I don't need to" Kara drunk some of her water.

"I'm sorry about this I didn't know he was planing to do stuff after school" Kara looked guilty she didn't like the fact that Lena had offered to help her and now she was making her wait.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind watching yo-the game" she quickly corrected herself.

"Danvers lets go!" Couch shouted.

Kara breathed out "sorry I'm going to try and get out of it" she ran over to the couch and began talking to him she pointed at Lena and he nodded.

She ran back to Lena.

"Thought you didn't need to get sweaty" Lena laughed.

"But I just got out of it so running seemed like the best option" Kara was grabbing her things and stuffing them into her bag. 

"How did you manage that?" Lena was surprised she didn't think she had it in her.

"I told him that you was going to help me with biology and if I fail the next test that the teacher will pull me off the next game to get my grades up" she walks over to Lena.

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Nope but I rather spend the day with you then showing some girls how to hit a ball"

"Even if it's biology" she looked at Kara thinking she forgot.

"Especially if it's biology" Kara laughed and Lena blushed.

They began to walk to the car where the driver pationatly waited for Lena and Kara to arrive.

"Thank you for waiting" Lena said to the driver who was holding the door for them both.

"No problem Miss Luthor" he smiled in return.

"How many times. Call me Lena" she sat on the left allowing Kara to go in first.

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss Luthor" he shut the door when she sat down next to Kara.

"Sorry I didn't have time to change. Not very smart of me coming to your house in my jersey" Kara felt embarrassed she forgets who Lena is sometimes and she wanted to impress her parents. 

"Nonsense you look adorable in your outfit" Lena looked the girl up and down admiring how hot she actually looked in her outfit.

"It's a uniform but thanks" Kara laughed that she got it wrong but found it sweet.

It took only a few minutes to get to Lenas house.

More of a hotel when you look at it as it was an apartment building but looked like you had to pay just to look around.

"Hello Mr Parker how's Mrs Parker and yourself?" Lena asked the door man.

"Amazing thank you Miss Luthor what about your and your friend?" He said opening the door.

"Also amazing but it's Lena remember" she looked at him like she did at Jess like friends.

"Wouldn't dream of it Miss Luthor and it's Howard" 

"Also wouldn't dream of it" she smiled and waved at him and both of them walked up to the elevator.

They stepped in and Lena hit number 20 the highest floor.

"So Miss Luthor why not a fan of being called Miss Luthor?" Kara asked Lena.

"Because Miss Danvers it makes me feel like I'm higher up than them and I don't like that. They work for my family but that doesn't mean I want them to treat me like I'm human" Lena looked at Kara who looked guilty.

"That came out a lot more depressing than I meant" 

"It's ok I get it you are human why be treated like your someone your not...and I mean like your only young it's not like you have your own name...which I mean metaphorically..."

"Kara breath it's alright I know what you mean and thank you" they smiled at each other.

DING! 

The elevator Door opened to revile a hall of furniture.

It opened to the living room. It was all wooden floors dark brown and a dark black carpet on the floor in front of the 60 inch flat screen Tv towards the right was a kitchen with an island in the middle and a fridge which could home 3 penguin families.

"Oh my god" Kara gasped these words out.

"It's not much but I suppose it's home" Lena moved towards the kitchen.

"Your kidding me right? This is amazing" Kara could stop looking at the penthouse.

"Yeah but it's more show than homey. Do you want a drink?" She moved towards the fridge.

"Water if you've got it?" Lena threw her a water which went towards a lamp. Kara lunged and caught the water before it hit the lamp.

"Oh thank God I would have died if that lamp broke"

Kara looked at her puzzled to be honest it wasn't the best looking lamp.

"It cost $12,000" 

Kara choked on her water.

"Yeah don't ask it's like I said it's all show" Lena walked towards the hall way.

They got to her room.

When Kara walked in it was rather plan nothing like her room it was black, white and grey had a bed, desk and dressing table with a book shelf and a balcony.

"I like it" Kara moved towards the desk and opened her bag to pull out the biology.

"Thanks mum decorated it" she didn't seem pleased.

"Not a fan?" Kara moved towards Lena.

"You could say that" Lena moved towards Kara and put her arm through her side and grabbed Karas homework.

Kara let out a shaky breath when Lena moved to her desk and sat down on the chair and pulled out another for Kara.

"Ok so controlling temperature, basics can you tell me what causes someone to heat up or go red in the face." 

"Um...Exercise?"

"Yes anything else?" Lena moved closer to her.

She put her hand on Karas cheek "when someone gets flustered?" Kara whispered.

"Very good what else?" Kara moved closer.

"I'm not sure" Kara answered.

"Think of anytime you became hot" Lena moved her hand into her lap.

"Normal temperature" 

"Yes but what could cause that because your core temperature will still stay the same."

"Um..." Kara was trying to think but Lena was close very close so close she could feel the heat coming off her body.

"If I had a virus what happens to by body?" Lena said to her.

"You become ill" Kara breathed out she couldn't keep her eyes off the pail red lips in front of her but kept changing towards the green eyes.

"What does your mum do when you tell her your ill" Kara quickly thought to times she was ill on kytron or when Alex was ill.

"She would put her hand on my forehead. When your ill" Kara smiled.

"Very good" Lena returned the smile.

"Anything else?" Lena leaned a little forward to get a pen but stayed where she was.

"When you get embarrsed" 

"Mmm" Lena and Karas lips were inchs apart once again they could both feel each breath against one another. Neither of them moved just started at each other.

Lena was about to lean forward when door swung open "Lena! I'm home!" 

Lena stood up. "Lex?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	6. Too soon

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lena.

"Nice to see you too" Lex said putting his arms down and slightly pouting at his sister.

"No sorry no I didn't mean...of course I'm happy to see you" she moved to her brother and gave him a hug. He picked her up and swung her around a bit.

"Good now are you going to introduce me?" He put her down and look towards Kara who looked like see had seen a ghost.

"Lex this is Kara. Kara this is Lex" Kara stood up and put out her hand which he expected.

"Ah so your Kara" he said finishing off the hand shake.

"Nice to meet you" Kara finally said.

"And you. So what were you two getting up to?" Lex moved and sat in the bed. Kara and Lena stood next to each other. They both looked horrified they didn't know what to say or how to explain what they were doing.

"What homework?" Lex said trying to get something out of the two girls.

"Yes. Lena is helping me with biology homework" Kara said to Lex happy he didn't mean the other thing.

"Well in that case I better let you two get on with what you were doing" he stood up and hugged Lena.

"Nice meeting you Kara" he smiled and walked out.

"I'm going to see my friend Lena I'll be back for dinner" he shouted from closing the door behind him.

Lena breathed she didn't know what to say to Kara about what was about to happen she wasn't sure if it was actually about to happen. So she breathed and turned towards Kara who was staring at the sheet of paper.

"You said embassment was one didn't you?" Kara asked not looking up.

"Um...yes...it was" Lena said sitting back down.

For the next hour Lena helped Kara with her homework both of them acting like nothing was about to happen between the both of them.

Kara began to pack up her biology homework in her bag.

"Thanks for helping me with the homework and sorry that you couldn't hang out with Lex" Kara turned to Lena who was sitting in her bed.

"No problem and don't worry I'll spend time with him another time" 

"Do you want to go for pizza or something I'll pay to say thanks" Kara began to fiddle with her fingers.

"You don't hav......" Lena stood up from sitting.

"I want to" Kara cut her off looking at Lena.

"I would like that" Lena said grabbing her coat and walking out her room.

They went to a pizza place only a couple of blocks from Lenas penthouse. They sat and the back in one of the booths Kara had ham and pineapple and Lena had a plain pizza.

"I don't get how you can not like pineapple on pizza?!" Kara said half joking half not.

"Its not as good for me as plain." Lena took another bite of her pizza.

"That's just boring" Kara laughed.

"Or maybe I'm just a plain simple girl" Lena smiled.

"Kara?" A fermilar voice said.

"Sky?" Karas face lite up. She went over to her and hugged her. Lena just stared at the two girls and slowly and quietly drank her drink.

"What are you doing here?" Kara pulled back from the hug.

"We moved here. My dad got tansfered only yesterday it was a spring if the moment it's only for a while" Sky spoke and Lena could feel the range bubbling through her body once again.

"That's amazing. Are you going Midvile High?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Yeah I am I start tomorrow actually I was going to text you"

"I've got to go family night but I'll text you later" Sky began to walk away.

"Nice seeing you again Lena" she called back.

"Likewise" Lena lifted her drink at the girl.

"That's amazing. Do you think she will join are football team?" Kara sat down next to Lena again.

"Maybe" Lena signed she didn't like this.

It was 9 pm and Kara left to go home only 10 minutes ago. Lena was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling replaying what happened only hours ago. How she had become inchs away from kissing Kara was again, she couldn't believe her luck.

She heard a knock at her door but didn't answer.

It was Lex he Walked towards the side of Lenas bed.

"May I lay?" He said turning is head to look at the girl.

Lena nodded in response.

So he layed next to his sister.

"You really like her don't you?" He turned to look at her. She burried her hands in her face.

"Is it that obvious?" Lena mumbled through her hands.

"Lena you talked about her all week and you two were about to kiss" he said.

"You saw that" Lena moved her hands.

"Yeah I did and for what it is worth I think she likes you back"

"It didn't matter now their is this new girl starting tomorrow Sky"

Lex swung around to look at his sister.

"Is this the same Sky from the football match?" He said with disbelief.

"That's the one" Lena signed.

"I thought she liked in national city?" He said. 

"She does...well did her dad got transferred yesterday and she is starting school tomorrow. Kara really likes her. You should see the way she talks about her" Lena was getting frustrated she had only really known Kara for a week and she already this hung up in her, she felt silly.

"I saw her lean in as well Lee don't dismiss this so quickly so if she likes this Sky girl as well. You will just have to be the one she wants" Lex nudged her which caused her to smile.

"Now come on we are going to watch a scary movie before bed so me and you have an excuse to have a mini sleepover" he rushed to the Tv stand and put in nightmare on elm street. One of their favourites.

"Kara it is 10 at night. I want to go to sleep but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong" Alex was leaning against the door to Karas room.

Kara opened the door which slightly made her jump. 

"I nearly kissed Lena Luthor again" Kara quickly said. Alex just opened her mouth for Kara to quickly pull her into her room.

They stood blankly at eachother for a while.

"What do you mean again?" Alex quickly spoke.

Kara quickly caught her up to date about the hole football accident being half naked twice and nearly kissing her twice.

Alex just slowly sat down on Karas bed.

"Wait so Lena has seen you half naked twice. Both of you have nearly kissed twice. She has technically nurised you back to health." Alex spoke.

Kara just nodded her head.

"I owe Maggie $10 Now" Karas attention went back to Alex.

"What?" She asked.

"Maggie said that she bet you two had like nearly kissed or something but I said that you two have just been flirting" Kara crossed her arms.

"Wait you have been beting on me? And you already knew I liked Lena?" Kara said.

"I just said flirting. I didn't think you knew you liked her already your not very good at these things and yes" Alex said surprisingly.

Kara sat next to Alex. 

"What about Sky?" Alex asked.

"What about her?" Kara was now confused.

"Well it pissed Lena off when you two began to talk and you said she was going to school tomorrow. Do you like sky?" 

"What no I don't she's a friends that's all. You think Lena was jealous?" Kara felt bad but she liked the thought of Lena being jealous.

"Yeah and I think you need to make that clear to Lena otherwise she might not try any more moves" Alex said.

"What do I do Alex?" Kara winced she never felt so powerless.

"You haven't even known her a week yet I think it's a bit soon. Play it out get to be her as friends than if your ready asked her out" Alex rubbed Karas shoulder she knew Kara was falling hard for this girl but knew it was too soon to be hooking up.

"Ok fine I'll just have to find a way to show Lena that I'm not into Sky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	7. I can't

It was 8:23. Kara had promised to show Sky around and get her settled but she was running late because of traffic.

Kara was there for another 10 minutes and she still hadn't turned up. She saw Lena get out her car and began to walk over to Kara.

"Hey! You alright?" Kara was concerned she looked tired and Lena was never one to stay up late.

"Yeah I'm fine me and Lex stayed up late watching scary movies" Lena assured her.

"Oh, ok good" Kara was glad she'd hate to think Lena stayed up worrying about what happened last night.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kara was always in school by now or with Alex she never stood by herself in the car park.

"I'm waiting for Sky I said I'd help her with settling in but she's in traffic" Kara said.

"Oh" Lena didn't like the thought of Kara being with Sky so much she knew it was pathetic but she couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't mind helping her settle in with you with the science and bites" Lena knew this was a shot in the dark but knew it was better than nothing. She remembered what Lex told her and she was acting on it.

"That would be great thank you" Kara felt relieved she didn't want Lena thinking she was ditching her for Sky.

They saw Sky jump out her car and run over to them.

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic was awful" she said.

"No problem. Lena said she going to help settle you in the nerdy department" she smiled but Lena hit her arm playfully and Kara frowned.

"Ok so we can get you settled into home room first that we can go over your schedule" Lena said as they were walking to Miss Grant Office.

Kara knocked and entred with Sky and Lena behind her.

"Ah kiear I wanted to speak to you" Miss Grant moved to the young girls.

"Actually Miss Grant it's Sky's first day and she needs to get settled" Kara said to the women.

"Of course it's nice to have you here Sky. Welcome to Midvile High" she moved back to her desk and brought back some papers.

"You will need to sign these and give these for your parents to sign" she handed her some papers.

"This is your schedule and a few things you will need to read over" she handed her the last pieces of paper.

"Ok thank you Miss Grant" Sky replied.

"My pleasure now Kiear..."

"Kara" she told her...again.

"Yes. Snapper called me this morning and he has rescheduled the interview to after school today" she told her.

"Miss Grant I can't I have a meeting after school I can't cancel it again" Kara pleased she knew she couldn't miss this meeting she had already told Eliza to come.

"Very well, it will happen at lunch then" Miss Grant moved to the phone to call Snapper.

The three girls left.

"Where is my homeroom?" She showed Kara the piece of paper.

"Oh that's one of the science rooms the teacher is nice so don't worry" Lena and Kara began to walk to the room and showed her where her other lessons were.

"So what's with the interview?" Sky asked Kara.

"Oh...um its nothing..." Kara dismissed the question.

"Kara. I know I've literally know you for 2 days or something but I can tell when your lying" Sky looked at Kara wanting to know what was going on.

"Long story short I hit some guy and now I'm getting interviewed" 

"What?!" Sky couldn't believe it Kara would never hit someone on purpose...would she?

"It wasn't like that" Lena corrected Kara.

Lena and Kara told the full story to Sky including how Miss Grant can never remember her name.

"That's amazing Kara your like the schools little superhero" Sky cheered her on.

"Thanks but it's not like that. Here's your room me and Lena are just up here if you wanna wait then we will walk you to your lessons" Kara said.

"Thanks guys and Kara your a hero don't knock it" she rubbed Karas arm and moved into the room.

"Is there any point going to home room?" Kara breathed out it was only 2 minutes until lessons started.

"Kara Danvers are you asking me to skip" Lena asked.

"For 2 minutes yes" Kara laughed. They moved to the lockers opposite the room and lent against them.

"So how was your day with Lex?" Kara turned to Lena.

"It was good thanks he didn't come home for summer because he went travelling and was working it was nice talking to him again without a phone in my hand" she turned to look at Kara.

"That's good" Kara smiled at her. She felt kinda guilty being the same age as Alex she knew they could never leave each other because Alex promised her when she first came to Earth that she would never leave her. She knew eventually Alex would move out but she didn't want Alex going away for long periods of time because that would kill her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lena broke Kara out of her thoughts of people leaving her not just people. Her friends and family.

"Nothing I'm fine honestly just thinking about this interview today" Kara replied.

"I know your nervous but remember what I said. Just look at me and have a conversation with me" Lena got up from the lockers and stood in front of Kara she stepped closer and rubbed Kara is the same place as Sky did.

"I wish it was you giving this interview. Make things easier" Kara breathed out she like how Lena was comforting her it felt nice it not being Eliza or Alex it felt different a nice different.

"If I could I would" Lena smiled into Karas eyes trying to make her feel better. Kara melted slightly into Lenas touch, so when she began to relax Lena knew it was working.

DING!

The bell rang and a pool of students flooded the hall. Lena and Kara quickly moved to the door of Sky's room to wait for her.

She came out and they showed her to her next class. Kara and Lena had to go in different directions for their lessons. So when it came to the departure before Kara moved Lena took Karas hand and pulled her close.

"Everything will be alright" she whispered in her ear. Kara shivered at the warm breathe on her neck.

Lena moved to walked away not letting go of Karas hand. As she was about to let go she squeezed her hand. She dropped her hand and walked away to her lesson. Kara stood there for a second before going to her next lesson.

It was break and Lena waited by Sky's classroom knowing Kara was coming to bring her to everyone.

She was on her phone texting Jess.

Jess-"I don't get you Lena. First you hate this girl because she's into Kara. Then you want me to get rid of her so that you can be with Kara. Now you are helping Kara to settle her in?"- 10:41

Lena-"one I don't hate her I just hate the fact that she's into Kara and two this way I get to be with Kara and can stop her from getting close to Kara"- 10:41

Lena-"I sound like a physco"- 10:41

Jess-"no your not well...kinda are but your are really into Kara anyone can see it so no one blames you"- 10:42

Lena-"Thanks Jess I think?"- 10:43

Kara could see Lena by Sky's classroom she was texting someone probably Lex. She couldn't stop thinking about what Alex said.

She needed to do something.

"Hello my favourite lady" that was dumb and silly and she couldn't believe she said that. She now wanted to die.

Lena blushed like she never blushed before "I'm your favourite what about the others?" She couldn't help but asked.

"Well Alex is my favourite sister. Maggie is technically my sister in law and Lucy is my team mate" Kara said.

"And Sky and Jess?" Lena asked.

"They are my favourite newbies in the group" Kara laughed.

"Ok but if you had to choice" Lena pushed.

"No couldn't do it" Kara shook her head.

Sky walked out her class room with a sour face.

"Well that was boring" she puffed.

"Did you have Mr Wayne?" Lena asked.

"Yeah" Sky said as she followed the two girls to the canteen.

"Yeah his always depressing no one really knows why people say he just lacks human emotions" Kara spoke.

They got the the canteen Jess was talking to Lucy, Alex and Maggie were being cringy , James and Winn were arm wrestling.

"Hey you guys remember Sky?" She moved to sit next to Winn, Lena sat next to Kara and sky sat next to James who beat Winn in the arm wrestle.

"So Sky how was your first lessons?" Winn asked rubbing his arm.

"Alright I had Mr Wayne" everyone ohhed at that everyone had him at one point and hated it.

"Kara want to arm wrestle" James put his arm out.

"James your never going to beat Kara just let it go" Alex laughed. Every time they arm wrestled Kara would always win for obvious reasons by then the kryptonite always was wearing off and she had a small amount if her strength back. 

"I will...once I beat her once" he looked at Kara with pleading eyes.

"Alright fine" Kara took of her jacket and set up her arm with James.

Winn out his hand on their fists so no one was cheating.

"Go" Winn signalled.

Kara held her pose while James was trying to push Karas arm in his directions. Both of their arms were bulging with muscle.

Lena watched Kara in awe but she got cut off by the way Sky was starting at Kara now she just hoped it was over.

"Give up?" Kara laughed.

"Nope" James put his back into it and began to move his arm again. Karas arm began to move his way slightly.

"Finally" James got so happy when he started winning.

"Don't get cocky" Kara moved her arm her side and won.

"Champion!" Kara put both her arms in the air.

"You did that in purpose didn't you" James said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't resist" Kara laughed she loved messing with James.

"Wow your strong" Sky announces.

"How are you so strong?" She continues.

Kara panics and looks at Alex asking for help.

"Kara works out!" Alex blurted out.

Kara just gives her sister the evils. If she did work out there was possibility that she would break the equipment.

Lena on the other hand is rather happy with this new piece of information and by pleased she is imagining a sweaty Kara doing chin ups and it now explains why she has abs.

"Really?" James says.

"Apparently" she whispers to herself.

"Why don't you come to my gym. I've never had a work out buddy" he offers.

"Um that's really sweet..."

"Hey I'll come James I need extra credit for P.e anyways and my dad keeps saying I need to get more fit" Winn interupptes.

"Why don't all of us go?" Maggie suggests.

"Why?" Alex tried to laugh off. This was getting bad.

"Come on it will be fun me and you like sparing, Winn can get his dad off his back, James gets his work out buddies and Kara can show use how to get hulk muscles" Maggie says.

"I think it will be fun" Sky replies.

"Yeah why not I'm in" Lucy says Jess agrees with them all.

"It's going to look weird if 9 of is go to the gym at the same time" Kara tires to stop it.

"Yeah right. You just don't wanna let us in on your secret girl of steal" Sky winks at her which Lena clearly noticed.

"It will be fun Kara you said you wanna teach me how to play sports why not this?" Lena tried reasoning with her but also she wanted to up Sky.

Kara looked at Alex who was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ok fine" everyone smiled. 

Everyone went to class but Alex pulled Kara a side.

"You need to double up on the pills Or something when we go" Alex whispered.

"Alex I'll be too weak it won't work" Kara whispered back.

"You have to Kara. You can't expose yourself" Alex said she walked off to her next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	8. Interview- that wasn't supposed to happen

Kara was standing outside the gym where everyone was sitting waiting for Snapper to call her in for the interview. It was Daniel and Colin for the moment giving there version of events and why Colin did it ect.

Kara was pacing just outside the door trying to control her breathing. She never felt this nervous in a long time.

The last time she was this nervous was when it was her first day of school and she just stood by Alex all the time.

"Hey you alright?" Sky came out from the gym.

"Kara?" She placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"Take a few breathes and tell me what's wrong" Sky hugged her and rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down.

"I'm just not good with pressure" Kara spoke.

"Your the captain of every sport" Sky reminded her.

"This is a different kind of pressure" Kara moved away and lent against one of the lockers.

"I get it but listen what you did for that guy was something not everyone would do just be proud and remember that you made his school life a lot more easier" Sky rubbed her side.

"Your right thanks. I'm alright now" Kara breathed she didn't lie she felt proud of what she did.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Kara realised she was meant to be in there.

"Everyone was slightly arguing on who should go calm you down because we could see your shadows pacing. Than Miss Grant came over and told us that one of us needs to go and pull it together" Sky and Kara laughed.

"And you got stuck with me I guess?" Kara laughed again.

"Actually non of us could decided who should go so Miss Grant she just pointed at me to go and here I am!" Sky pulled Kara up from the lockers to give her another hug just than Miss Grant appeared.

"Come on your up" she said than closed the door behind her.

Sky and Kara didn't let go of each other until Sky pulled away.

"You'll be alright" Kara was looking at the floor trying to pull it together.

Sky moved forward to lift up Karas chin she locked eyes with the young girl and pushed her lips to Karas. Kissing her with everything she had. She wanted Kara to stop thinking about the interview about everyone in the room. Just to stop thinking.

Took Kara a second to relies what was going on  but as soon as she did Sky pulled away.

"Sorry" Sky said catching her breathe.

"No it's...." Miss Grant pushed the door again.

"Kiear now" she sounded pissed and Sky followed Miss Grant out the door.

Sky sat back down next to Alex.

"How is she?" She quickly asked.

"Um...shes alright I don't think she's thinking about it too much now" Sky tried to laugh off but really she felt like jumping out of the window.

Just then Kara shyly walked through the door and everyone started to clap.

"Ok Kara first question. What made you step in for Daniel?" He said getting something down in his note book.

Kara was looking at Sky than Lena than Sky she didn't know what to think or where to look "I...um just don't like bullies and saw that he need help" Kara pulled a few words into a sentence not caring what they formed.

"Second question was you scared facing up to Colin as he is bigger built than you" 

Looking at Lena "No Colin doesn't scare me I've known him for a few years" she spoke dropping her gaze to snapper back and forth.

The questions went on for another 10 minutes non stop eventually it came to a stop.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief she didn't think it was so bad.

But than Miss Grant spoke "does anyone have any questions for Kara?" 

One of Daniels friends put his hand up "How did you get the nickname girl of steal?"

Kara immediately felt like she was going to be sick she hates this story no matter what some people think or say.

Snapper looked at Kara with curiosity in his eyes.

"When I first got accepted into the girls football team we had this couch..."

Flashback

"Congrualtions to those of you who made it" 

"Your first game is next week it's a friendly game getting you guys ready for the new season"

Kara had only been on Earth a few months and was still getting the krytonight percentage worked out by Jeremiah. She was on 10% at this point after she ripped off the door to his car.

A week later

Midvile was down 12:13.

They needed one more touch down to win but they weren't having any luck.

Alex was in the crowd cheering her on with Winn. 

It was their last chance to get a touch down and Kara got tossed the ball so she ran.

The other team started to go into her but obviously they just hurt themselves instead of giving the ball to someone else Kara just kept going because she liked the fact that people who looked at her differently or called her a freak looked like they were starting to accept her. She was fitting in.

She scored the touch down and everyone went wild when the ref blew the whistle and the game ended.

The other team came up to her rubbing the areas which they hit Kara with.

"Dam girl how long do you work out for your made of steal" they walked and limped away after shaking her hand.

"Hey! That's your new nick name girl of steal!" The captain shouted and hosted her up on her shoulder after everyone began to chant "girl of steal"

End of flashback

She never liked that story because she knew she was hurting the girls but didn't do anything about it and that name always reminded her.

Of cause she didn't tell them that because that would raise too many questions.

Instead she told them that the way they were hitting her was wrong and they hurt themselves making it more believable.

The boy sat down he looked impressed and scared a bit.

There was no more questions and Miss Grant dismissed everyone from the gym to their next lesson.

All her friends came up to her and hugged her.

Sky stood there unsure if Kara felt uncomfortable about what happened or if she liked it.

After she hugged everyone she looked at Sky and saw everyone staring at her. So Kara went forward and hugged Sky.

"Ok me and mags have biology but we will see you after school" Alex waved after walking to biology.

Everyone started to disappear into their lessons leaving Kara, Sky and Lena alone.

"So Sky whats your next lesson?" Lena asked breaking the slience.

"Oh I have baseball practice with couch to see if I can play for the next day" she says.

"Did you know where the pitch is?" Lena asks.

"Yes thanks I'll see you guys later" she practically runs off.

"What was that about?" She nudged Kara how was fiddling with her shirt.

"Oh I don't know um I've got...biology as well I'll catch you later" Kara again practically runs off.

Lena just stood there in the middle of the hallway.

"I guess I'll go to Spanish than" 

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome 
> 
> Next chapter soon


	9. Nightmare

Kara was in her biology class staring out the window looking at the birds. Two pigeons looks like there trying to find food, they kept diving down to the grass, pecking at it for a while than going up to a branch.

She lifted up the corners of her mouth at the sight.

A piece of paper was pushed in front of her.

"24 out of 30 Kara I'm impressed did you have help?" The teacher asked.

"Um...yeah Lena tutored me on the topic" she said trying to looked please with the results. She was but still couldn't stop thinking about Sky.

"I'm glad your getting the help you need...you don't seem very happy, are you ok?" She said whispering so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Yes I'm fine thanks just got a lot to think about" she smiled.

"Very well but your only 16 so don't over think" the teacher moved away giving the homework back to the other students.

She looked back out the window to see both birds have taken shelter. On the lowest branch on the tree as the rain began to pour down.

The bell went and all the students pushed out of the class room to go home. Kara however, just watched the rain until there was a knock at the door.

"Kara sweety. We need to go for this meeting?" It was Eliza she was in the door way.

Kara moved from her seat and said goodbye to her teacher. They walked along side eachothers until they reached Karas classroom.

Kara knocked and opened the door when someone said come in.

As Kara opened the door both her teacher and Miss Grant was sitting at the desk.

"Um...this is my adoptive mother Eliza" Kara introduced everyone and they say down.

"Mrs Danvers I wanted to speak to you about the possibility of Kara being dyslexic" the English teacher spoke getting to the point 

She sat up straight "Ok. What makes you think that?" Eliza asked.

"Kara has been here for 3 years now and at first the school thought it was because she was homed schooled as to why she was struggling with English then we looked to see that she has only been in this country for a little while and thought it was here getting used to the laughed but now we see that maybe it's actually a disability. A few days ago I set the students an assignment which even the lower students got high grades in but Kara lacks the basics of English" he spoke trying to get Eliza to see.

"Wait...whats does dyslexic mean?" Kara stopped the conversation because she was now confused.

"Dyslexia is a learning disability it means you struggle with words. It explains your poor spelling, punctuation and grammar" Miss Grant replies.

"Obviously the school with pay for Kara to be tested but if it turns out you are it's going to be a lot of work" Miss Grant finishes off.

"Mrs Danvers we want to help Kara with her English so she can graduate with the best results" her teacher says.

"Very well when will she be tested?" 

"In the next few days" Eliza nods and stands.

"Thank you for your help" she shakes both their hands and leaves. Once they are way from the classroom Kara speaks.

"I'm not dyslexic. What if they see that I'm not and they get suspicious?" Kara began to panic she knew she didn't have the learning disability because on Kryton she was at the top of her class.

"I know sweety but you heard what they said you have the signs so maybe this will allow you to develop better in English and it gives you a reason to why you are poor at the language" the older women replied.

Kara breathed a heavy breathe Eliza was right now they had a story it made more sense and this could get Kara more help into developing her English skills.

They walked out of the school to see Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn and Sky hanging around Eliza car.

"Hey mum" Alex says getting up at hugging her mum.

"Hey sweety. You ready to go" Eliza moved around the car.

"Yeah" Alex moves towards Maggie to kiss her goodbye. "I'll call you later" she whispered in her ear as she hugged her girlfriends.

Maggie nodded and moved to Winn.

"Come on Schott. We are going to miss the bus" both of them moved to each person and hugged them bye.

"Oh mum this is Lena and Sky. Sky is new to the school" Kara moved to the back seat door as Alex called dibs on the front.

"Nice to meet you both. You will have to come over for dinner and Lena thank you for helping Kara she's is getting her grades up in biology now" 

"No problem Mrs Danvers and that would be lovely" Lena said moving to Kara.

"I've got to go I'll call you later ok" she hugged Kara after Kara nodded in response.

"I better get going bye" Sky walked away and waved them bye.

She caught up to Lena.

"Hey which way are you going?" Sky asked.

"Just walking down to the bus stop my driver is coming to pick me up from there" Lena answered.

"Why the bus stop?" Sky didn't understand why she wouldn't just wait in the car park.

"I don't like people knowing that I have a driver" Lena gave a simple answer.

"Than why tell me?" 

"Because we're friends I doubt you would tell anyone" that's true even though it killed her to admit it but she liked Sky even if she has her suspicions about her liking Kara.

"I wouldn't like you wouldn't say anything if I told you something?" Sky looked at Lena seriously.

"Of course not" Lena replied.

Sky looked at the floor she wasn't sure if she should tell Lena what she did.

"What is it?" Sky didn't relies but she stopped.

"I...um...is...is Kara gay?" She asked.

Lena started to feel her blood bubble. Why was she asking me this? Is she going to ask out Kara? Does she like Kara? Has Kara said something to her about liking her?

"She's bisexual" Kara came out the first time she went to school everyone on Kryton was so she didn't see the harm lucky a lot of people accepted it especially when she won Midvile the game.

"Oh ok" Sky breathed out slightly as if a weight had been lifted off her sholders. Lena didn't like this she was being to get annoyed.

"Why do you ask?" She straightened herself up looking taller than usual.

"Imighthavekissedkara" Sky busted out in one word.

Lena just looked at her in shock.

"When I went to comfort Kara today I wanted to get her mind off the interview so I kissed her" Sky finally said.

Lena couldn't believe it she didn't believe it. Her worst nightmare came true.


	10. What should I do?

"Dinner!" Eliza shouted from the kitchen.

Alex walked down the stairs to find Kara staring at the Tv. She knew she was only staring and not watching because there wasn't that same bubbly smile when watching the Simpons.

She walked over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder and began to rub it gently but nothing no a smile, not a flick of the eye, just nothing.

"Come on girls it's going to get cold" Eliza reappeared wiping her hands with a tea towel.

Kara looked up at moved to the kitchen not acknowledging her sister. She sat down opposite Alex with Eliza at the head.

Dinner was steak pie with new potatoes and veg. Double everything for Kara.

Eliza was telling Alex about the interview but Alex wasn't really listening she was just watching her sister pick at her food eating it slower than usual.

They all are and helped Eliza wash up before going back to their room.

Alex stood in the door way watching her sister lay on the bed with her face to the pillow.

"Kara what's wrong?" Alex moved to Karas side and sat down rubbing her back.

"Nothing in just tired" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Kara" Alex said with a stern voice.

Kara sat up clenching her fists into the wooden frame of her bed.

"I've mucked everything up Alex" she put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do" 

"Kara it can't be that bad tell me what happened."

Kara stood up to look at Alex.

"You know I was freaking out about the interview?" Kara asked.

Alex nooded allowing her to continue.

"Ok...when Sky came to comfort me she hugged me than when she pulled back she....she kissed me" 

Alex mouth was in a shape of an 'O'.

"Oh shit" is all she could come up with.

"Oh god so say that...i don't like Sky like that I like Lena like that and I can't tell Lena because it will seem weird but if she finds out from someone else then she might think that I like Sky..." She was now pacing.

"Kara calm down before you break the floor boards again" Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

"What am I going to do" Kara breathed out.

Alex pulled back from the hug and looked at her sister.

"Your going to speak to Sky and forget about this" Alex said moving them back to her bed.

"Ok...what about about Lena?" Kara agreed.

"Kara your right it's going to be weird you telling her so if she does fine out just tell her you don't like her" Alex said rubbing Karas side.

Kara nodded in response.

______________________________________

Lena could feel her heart in her throat she could feel her blood boil she could feel her eyes watering up.

"Did she kiss you back?" Lena knew she might not like this answer but she had to know.

"I didn't give her a chance to" Sky said.

"What happened?" She could feel the tear riding up to her eyes she was blinking viciously trying to keep them back.

Sky told her everything even about what she said to Alex.

Lena didn't say anything trying to fight back the tears.

"What should I do?" Sky finally said.

Never kiss her again? Stop thinking about her in that way? Maybe move back to National city? Is all Lena could come up with.

"You should...speak to Kara" she blurted out. 

Lena didn't like this she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say it. All she knew is that she wanted her to leave Kara alone.

"What do I say?" Sky moved to the bus seat and put her head into her heads looking down at the floor.

Lena moved next to her trying to be the supportive friend.

"Look if you don't say anything it's going to be awkward at least when you do you can clear it up" she rubbed Sky's back in a circular motion.

"You right. Thanks Lena" she looked so at looked at the young girl with a smile.

"No problem" just then the car pulled up and flashed the lights.

"Sorry I've got to go have a nice weekend" she moved to the car and got in allowing the driver to move.

When Lena got home she went straight to her room.

She couldn't contain her anger she just paced around her room clenching her fists.

"Lena what's wrong you didn't even say hello" Lex walked through the door stopping at her bed.

"It's all a mess Lex" she would stop pacing. Lex pulled her to the bed to sit down next to him.

"Lena what happened?" She said with his arm around the black haired girl.

"It's Sky.....she kissed Kara" Lena breathed.

"What?...what happened, did she kiss her back?" 

"I don't know she said she didn't give her enough time" 

Lena leaned more into Lex wanting to be comforted by her brother to know everything is going to be ok.

"What would you do?" Lena mumbled into the side of his shirt.

He moved her to looked at him.

"Honestly? I would tell that person that I like them" he said.

"Really? What about Sky?" She was shocked.

"Lee you've obviously liked this girl for a while and you've know this other girl for a couple of days" 

Lena thought about it and she knew that she needed to tell Kara even if it meant rejection.

"I'm gonna call her"

Lena picked up her phone and pressed Karas name. It began to ring.

"Crap it's Lena what do I do?" Alex walked up and took Karas phone looking at the name she swiped to answer it and put it to Karas ear.

"Hi...hi Lena" Kara spoke staring at Alex and taking the phone.

"Hey Kara um....I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tommorw?" Lena said with Lex nodding his head at liking the plan.

Kara brightened up "yes...yeah No that would be great what time?" 

"Um 1 and we can get lunch or an early dinner depending on the time. You can come around here first than Lex can take use" she said Lex nodding again letting her know that he will do it.

"Ok sounds good I'll see you tommorw than" Kara smiled down the phone.

"Defiently, see you soon" Lena copied Kara on her action.

They both hung up.

"What did she say?" Alex said.

"She wants to go to see a movie tommorw" Kara said still smiling at her phone.

"That's good" Alex said.

Kara smiled again planing what to wear for tommorw.


	11. What if I don't want to?

It was 7:23 am when Lena opened her eyes. She was going to tell Kara how she felt today which is why she woke up 3 hours before her alarm clock.

What she didn't know was that Kara had actually beaten her she woke up 39 minutes before she did.

"What about this one?" Kara asked looking at a sleepy Alex.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with boots and her hair up in a pony tail.

"Kara we have been doing this for nearly an hour I'm considering making you wear a black bag" Alex mumblered into her pillow.

"Come on please just look" she said shaking her sister.

Alex looked up with her eye lids weighing her down.

"Kara your going to a movie with a friends you can't wear a dress" Alex got up from bed. This was now serious. 

She looked at her sister cloths.

"Hey looking good little Danvers" Maggie walked in and sat on Karas bed.

Alex looked at her girlfriend and jumped in the closert.

"Kara! Why didn't you tell me Maggie was coming over?" Alex said from the wooden room.

"I did. You must have been asleep" Maggie laughed and got up from Karas bed and moved to the closert.

"Alex is this you breaking up with me because you know you can't go back from coming out right?" Kara laughed.

"I have bed hair, I've got pj on, haven't got my makeup on or got washed" Alex said 

"Alex come out I love you no matter what" Maggie reassured her girlfriend.

Alex got out of the closert and stepped in front of Maggie.

"Awe you look amazing Danvers" Maggie's smiled at her which caused Alex to blush. 

Maggie took Alex face in her hands and kissed her softly.

She pulled away.

"Danvers?" Maggie said with her hands still touching Alex's cheeks.

"Sawyers" Alex said Sternly missing the contact.

"Your right you better go brush your teeth" she smiled.

Alex gasped and smacked her girlfriends arm.

"Fine. Kara get changed" Alex said walking out of the room.

Maggie watched Alex walked out the room.

Which Kara saw.

"Nice moves" Kara said.

Maggie looked up at Kara.

"I'll teach you one day" she winked. "Now come on let's make you looked stunning for little Luthor"

When Alex came back she got pulled in to a longer kiss by Maggie.

"Better?" Alex said when they pulled apart.

"Not really I just wanted to see your butt" Maggie smirked.

"Clever Sawyer" she smirked back.

Kara walked out in burgundy jeans and a slim fit white top and vans.

"Perfect smart but casual exactly what you want for your date" Alex said.

"It's not a date" Kara looked down at what she was wearing.

"Well whatever it is you look amazing" Maggie said.

Kara smiled all she need to do was wait another 5 hours until she could go see Lena.

*5 hours later* 

Lena was pacing around in her living room waiting for Kara to arrive Lex went out putting petrol in the car ready for today but he still hadn't gotten back.

DING.

The door bell. Shit Lena thought this was it. 

She moved to the door and opened to reveal Kara.

"Hey I hope you don't mind you door man recognised me and let me up" Kara said. Lena was still marvelling at over what Kara was wearing, she looked amazing.

Lena was wearing black jeans with a grey top.

"Yes of course...um Come in" Lena said moving to allow Kara in.

"Thanks" they moved to the bed room were Kara was talking about some of the film's they could go and see.

Lena however, just sat there thinking about how she was going to tell her that she was falling for her hard.

"Lena are you ok? Looks like you have something you wanna say?" Kara asked Lena placing her hands on the girls legs.

No or never Lena.

"Um...I have something to tell you but I don't know how to say it" Lena said standing in front of Kara.

"Than show me" Kara said looking up at the girl.

"Ok. You need close your eyes" Lena said she saw the confusion in Karas face but she still did as she was told.

"Once I do this once you open your eyes you have to forget what's happened? Ok?" Lena said.

Kara nodded.

Lena put her hands either side of Karas legs and moved in and pressed her lips to Karas. Kara responded and moved her lips with Lenas the kiss was sweet and soft until Lena panicked and moved back up.

Kara stood up with Lena still keeping her eyes closed.

"So once I hope my eyes I have to forget what happens"

"Yes" lena whispered.

Kara moved closer to Lena and put her hands on her hips and placed her lips near to her ear and whispered "What if I don't want to open my eyes".

Lena let out a small gasp but was cut off by Karas lips crashing with hers. Lena placed her hands on Karas shoulders and began to wrap them around her next.

This kiss was more hungry than the last but just as Lena found a rhythm she enjoyed Kara pulled away still keeping her hands on Lenas hips.

She opened her eyes and looked at Lena. Both panting from the lack of oxygen.

"Lena! I've got the car you ready?" Lex called out.

"Coming!" Kara shouted and took Lenas hand opened the door for her which Lena left her room with Kara and walked down to Lexs car.


	12. Slowly

"How do you think there getting on?" Maggie's asked as she sat down next to Alex putting the popcorn on the table.

Eliza was at work for meeting so Maggie was over keeping Alex company for the day.

"Mmm.....I don't know Kara seemed way more nervous than she normally does" Alex said putting her head in Maggie's lap.

Her girlfriend began to stroke her hair hoping to comfort the eldest Danvers sister.

"Yes but that just shows how much she cares for Lena" she said reassuring her.

"Your right" 

"Always am" Maggie smiled.

Kara and Lena got to the cinema 10 minutes ago after Lex dropped them off.

"Do you want to see Wonder Women, King Arthur, Justice League or Spiderman-homecoming?" Kara asked not taking her eyes off the board.

"Um... I don't mind. Wonder Women sounds good" Lena said.

Kara looked at Lena and smiled. She moved to the counter.

"Hi can I have two tickets to Wonder Women please, popcorn and a drink?" The cashier nodded and took Karas money. He moved to get their stuff.

"Kara, we should have split it" Lena protested.

"The lady never pays when on a date" Kara smiled.

The youngest Luthor was about to protest when the man came about with their food and tickets.

They thanked him and moved to the theatre. They just sat making small talk until the movie started.

"No I don't" Alex protested.

"Yes you do and she's hot" Maggie said.

"Excuse me. Girlfriend here." Alex got up from Maggie's lap.

"Yeah you are and I said you look identical so it doesn't count" 

"I do not look like Lexie" she said.

"Yes you do but I prefer you" she kissed 

"That was cringgey" Alex lowed herself back down into Maggie's lap.

"You love it."

Light began to fill the room once again with the screen showing the credits.

People began to start moving to go. Kara stood but was pulled back into her chair by Lena.

"We need to talk" Lena said sterling at Kara keeping her hand on her arm and eyes to Karas eyes.

"What about about?" Kara asked looking seriously.

Lena didn't know if she was going to regret what she was about to do but she knew this is going to be a long conversation if she doesn't do something.

She got up slightly from her chair and moved in to Karas lips and pressed hers against Karas she waited for Kara to reposition her lips on to hers, which didn't take too long. They again got into a rhythm but the pain from standing up in a awkward position got to the better of Lena and she sat back down in her seat breaking the kiss.

"That" she said panting.

Kara still had her lips in the kissing position still slightly in shock.

"Oh that...well why did you do it?" She said shyly.

"...because I like you Kara...a lot" Lena said just about catching back her breathe.

Karas face lite up into a picture even Da Vinci couldn't paint.

"I like you a lot as well" still with a smile on her face.

Lena gave the same expression now.

"You guys done I need to clean up in here" one of the staff members said holding a broom. 

Both of them got up and left the theatre.

After they got out Kara linked her fingers with Lenas and took her to five guys.

"I know it's not the place your used to but I promise it's really good" she reassured her.

"I'm not really into a lot of fancy places I usually go with mum and dad normally because I have to learn the business with Lex but now his in college it's not something we do often" 

Kara looked at Lena seeing if her expression was sadness or joy.

Didn't seem to be anything.

"Do you want to go and get use a seat and I'll get the food?" Kara slowly shook Lenas hand to get her attention.

"Sure" she smiled "I'll have whatever your having" she walked off down into the next room underneath.

Lena sat waiting for Kara to arrive with the food.

Her phone went off showing Lex name pop up.

Lex--"Hey, how is it going? Xx"--

Lena--"really well I'll tell you about it when I get home xx"--

Lex--"wouldn't have it any other way xx"--

She put her phone down just in time to see the blonde girl with a tray full of food walk over.

Kara sat down next to Lena on the couch side she was on. She handed her the burger, fries, milkshake and onion rings.

"No onion rings for you?" Lena said jabbing her straw into her shake.

"Oh R-God no. Whoever came up with deep fat frying vegetables should be put into prison" she said eating her fries.

"Well you can be a witness once you've eaten you deep fat fried potatoes" she told her laughing.

She stopped eating her chips and turned to Lena.

"Well aren't you a smart ass" 

"I prefer genius Miss Danvers" Lena said looking shocked.

"You are a genius" she smiled and kiss Lenas cheek.

The brown haired girls cheek grew in redness.

They stayed that way joking, laughing and poking fun at each other.

It got to 7:00 when Lex picked both of the girls up he dropped Kara home and she made her way into the house.

She found Maggie and Alex asleep on the couch with Greys Anatomy playing in the background.

She moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She sat down on the arm chair watching the episode.

"So are you two together now?" Lex said pulling into the parking lot and turning the engine off.

"I'm not too sure. I suppose we are but I think we are just dating for the moment. Just taking things slow." 

Lex nodded along with what she was saying.

"Do take things slow Lee and tell mum and dad as soon as possible otherwise you know how they will act if they find out some other way" he got out of the car along with Lena and locked it and put his arm around his sister.

"When you do tell them don't take whatever mum says to heart. If she can't accept you being happy than its her problem" he kissed her head and opened the door for her leading to the apartment.

The credits were rolling for Greys Anatomy. Kara was eating some chips.

Alex began to moved around signing now and again. She woke up Maggie from her tossing.

"Good evening" Kara whispered to Maggie.

"What time is it?" Maggie wisped.

"7:54" Kara looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit. I need to go home" she shot up waking Alex up.

"Maggie! I was comfy" Alex wined rubbing her head into the pillow trying to get comfy again.

Maggie was putting her last shoe on and wrapped the jacket around her.

"Sorry I need to get home other my aunty is going to kill me" she moved to the couch and kissed Alex's head and than her lips.

"Bye you" she smiled and rubbed Alex's cheek. "See ya mini Danvers" the door slammed shut and Maggie was gone.

"How was your non date?" Alex got up from laying down.

"It was good. She kissed me...twice" Alex all of a sudden was awake.

"What? Seriously?" 

"Don't sound too surprised" she laughed.

"No sorry. You know what I mean. What happened then?" 

Kara spent the next hour telling Alex the events that accord during the day.

How they kissed, how they date went and how the movie was.

And what she was planning for the next date.


	13. Hers

Eliza was frying the bacon for both of the girls with eggs and toast on the side. She was playing her music in the background and slowly moving her hips to the music.

The bacon was turning a lighter pink and Eliza began to plate it up to cool down slightly ready for the sisters.

"Morning mum" Alex moved into the kitchen and placed her bag on one of the chairs and sat on the other chair next to it.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep alright?" She began to dish up the food for them. Double for Kara, single for Alex. They had a bacon sandwich with their scrambled eggs and toast on the side, as much as the doctor could cook in the time she had. 

"Yeah I did thanks, how about you?"

"Yes fine thanks" she brought the plates and set it opposite Alex and another plate for Kara, she moved back to the cooker and finished off her own breakfast.

Kara ran down the stairs into the kitchen using the little ounce of super speed she had been given back by the kryptonite leaving her system.

Eliza was blown back a bit by the wind. "Kara no powers in the house"

Kara sat back down sitting next to Alex and began to stuff her face. "Sorry Eliza" she mumbled through the food.

"Sweet heart slow down, you have time before Maggie gets here" she sat down opposites her girls.

"She's not coming with us" Alex smirked drinking her orange juice.

"Oh why's that?" Eliza sat up straight giving Kara her full attention.

"Lena said she will give me a lift" Kara finished her breakfast and got her jacket.

"That's nice of her" Eliza moved from her seat to grab Karas plate and put it in the dish washer for her.

"Mmm" Kara placed her jacket on and went to get her bag.

She gave her foster mum and Alex a kiss and left.

"What's going on with Kara and Lena?" She moved and sat next to Alex.

"Nothing...just good friends" she continued to eat her eggs.

"Mmm...like you and Maggie" 

Alex didn't know what to say so she just stared at her mum for a while.

"No because..." Eliza just gave her that mum look she hates and can never lie to.

"How do you know?" Alex breathed out to her.

"I'm your mum Alex I know everything...also you and Kara can't keep a secret to save your life" she moved from her chair to the dish washer once again.

Kara was waiting anxiously for Lenas driver to arrive...with Lena.

A large black Rolls Royce pulled up at Karas feet she opened the door to reveal Lena sitting on the other side.

"Hey you" Lena said as Kara moved next to her.

Kara placed her bag down by her feet and closed the door she lent over and peaked Lena on the lips who smiled into the kiss. Kara pulled back but couldn't keep her eyes off of Lenas lips, Lena smiled when she realised what Kara was doing and bite her lower lip pulling it up to her top one Kara couldn't help herself she lent back into the kiss which Lena accepted rather quickly. She place her hand on Karas cheek and pulled her forward to the seat next to her and began to kiss her harder.

The car began to move from it's spot. Lena pulled back from the kiss and Kara pouted from the loss of contact.

"You need to put your seat belt on" Lena laughed at her girlfriend.

Kara twirled around and clicked her seatbelt into place.

When she turned back around Lena placed her hands on her cheeks and pulled her girlfriend into another kiss Kara placed her hands on Lenas hips and pushed her back into her seat so she was on top of her. They continued to move their lips against eachothers hard getting quicker each time.

Kara was nearly thrown back into the window separating them from the driver, black out. "I take it we're here" Lena mumbled through the kisses.

"Mmm" Kara responded still continuing with the kiss.

Lena moved her hands from Karas cheeks down over her shoulders and down to her waist she felt Kara shiver at the touch she moved one of her hands down to her seat belt and unlocked it.

She placed her hand onto Karas back and one hand on the seat she pushed Kara back into her seat with her knees on either side of Karas legs so she was half sitting on Karas lap.

"We're going to be late" she whispered and unlocked Kara from her seat belt.

Lena reached down and for Karas bag and placed it in her lap as she moved out of Karas. She got her bag and moved out of the car and thanked the driver.

Took Kara a little while to compose herself from what just happened because she might only be 16 but even she wouldn't try to denine that she was slightly turned on right now not to mention extremely hot.

She moved out the car and thanked the driver as well. They began go walk down the street next to eacherother.

"Kara I think we need to talk about us" 

"About me and you going out?" She asked.

"Yes...I...I think it's best if we keep it under the radar just for a couple of weeks until we are both comfortable" Lena was worried. Both of them were out and proud but it was still their business and she didn't want all the stares and gossip just yet. She wanted to enjoy her time with Kara.

"That's actually what I was thinking. I really like you Lena but I'm not ready for everyone sticking their noises in" Kara breathed out glad they were on the same page.

"Ok good" 

"Your still coming to my game tonight right?"

Lena stopped to look at Kara probably.

"Of course I am. I'm going to have to give you your winning kiss in private" Kara smiled and walked towards Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist, Lena put her arms around Karas neck.

"And what do I get if I lose" she slightly whispered.

"Mmm I dout that's going to happen but if for some weird reason it does than you'll just have to find out" Lena smirk which earned her a kiss from Kara.

They slowly drifted apart to their lessons for the day.

Kara was going to English sticking behind Lena.

She was about to enter when She was stopped.

"Kara I need to speak to you"

Lena saw the door close behind Kara with Sky standing next to Kara. Her Kara.


	14. Jealous

"Al come on. I know that there is something going on with Kara and Lena. Just admit that I won the bet" Maggie was pestering Alex because Kara didn't get lift as usual and she wanted to know why.

Alex loved Maggie but she also loved Kara and she knows Kara wouldn't want everyone knowing her business. It took her two mouths to get her to start talking about what happened to Kryton and an extra one about her family.

"Sorry Mags I don't know anything" Alex laughed she liked that Maggie cared about (even if she was just being nosey) Karas life.

They were on there way to biology. They were coming down to a turning when both girls saw Kara being stopped Sky. Alex's felt all the veins in her body heat up and this began to circulate around her body until she was red in the face. She didn't want Sky ruining things for Kara. 

She was finally happy being with someone that made her feel safe and Alex wasn't going to allow someone else to ruin that for her sister.

Alex sped up her steps going towards the two girls.

Kara was frozen stiff she was just looking at her wrist where Sky's hand was resting with a loose grip.

"Um...wha...what about-t?" She saw Lena looking through the small window of the door out of the corner of her eye.

She had those sad eyes and droopy lip with her eyes fixed on Kara and every so often she would give a evil glance to Sky.

"Hey Kara you have English next don't you?" Maggie said. She looked at Sky which showed her to let go of Karas wrist. Which she did slowly not wanting to show Maggie that she felt intimidated (she did).

"I'm sorry Sky I need to go to class now" Kara ran into class which she has never nor will she ever do again.

Alex turned to Sky who was looking at the door which Kara ran through.

"Sky, Kara is happy don't ruin it" Sky walked off in the opposite direction.

"Now you have to tell me what's going on." Maggie turned to Alex she was using her wifey voice, which is what Alex called it when she would go all stern and would no longer call her Danvers, Al or babe any nickname really.

"I don't know what your talking about" Alex moved off down to the turning off to biology.

Maggie looked through the window and then it clicked. When she saw Kara and Lena look and smile at each other.

"Holy shit" she ran off after Alex.

"Kara and Lena are together. I knew it you own be 20 bucks" she whispered.

Alex stopped her from moving. "Hold on we agreed 10".

"That was before you nearly connd me" Maggie said.

"I...I wasn't conning you I was keeping Karas secret" she whispered again.

"Whatever you say Alexsandra" she walked off to biology.

"Awe crap now I'm in for it" she mumblered to herself. She went after Maggie trying to sweetener her up before class.

"Ok so you know what to do. You have 20 minutes" the teacher said. The teacher went back to her desk and started to mark some papers.

Lena moved her elbow which knocked her pen off the table. She bent down and when she went back up she chucked a piece of paper on her desk.

Kara grabbed the paper and unfolded it to revile what was on it.

What did Sky want? 

L x

Kara scribbled down on the other side and kicked it under Lenas chair which she reseved.

I don't know. Why? 

K x

Lena didn't know what to say she didn't want Kara to know that she knew about what happened between both of them.

You just looked worried when she stopped you just making sure you were alright.

L x

I have you. I'm perfect. No need to be jealous ;) 

K x

She turned to look at Kara who was smirking at her and winked at her.

Lena smiled and rolled her eyes and turned back to write back on the note.

Don't get cocky Miss Danvers I'm not jealous just making sure everything is good.

L x

Kara smiled at the note when the teacher sat next to her. She scrunched the piece of paper up in her hand and put it in her pocket.

"Kara I have this for you" she passed her a piece of paper in an evenlop.

"It's about the test everything you need to know is in there" the teacher got up from the seat and moved back to the desk. 

Lena looked around as Kara was putting the evenlope in her bag. She wondered what it was but thought that maybe Kara would tell her later.

It was lunch the whole day was going slowly. Kara was trying to avoid Sky throughout the whole day. Twice she had to either hide behind a student or thrown herself into a class room.

Now she was trying find Lena before lunch was over. 

She saw her on the field with Jess. They looked like they came from from gym as they were still wearing the uniform.

Kara walked over to them.

Jess saw the look between them both and made herself scares.

"How was gym?" Kara asked.

"It was good we have it after lunch so we have to keep it on" Kara bite her lip looking at her.

"Hey Lena looking good in the outfit" it was Jack. One of the guys on the football team.

"Thanks Jack" she smiled at him. Which Kara didn't seem to best pleased about.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to by football game today?" He said moving a little closer to both of but keeping his eyes on Lena.

"Sorry I already have plans" she said.

"If you change your mind I'll have a seat saved" he smiled back at her winking.

"Excuse us" Kara pulled Lena to under the stairs on the field.

She pinned her up against the wall trapping her with her arms either side of Lena.

She pressed her lips against Lenas hard. Lena grabbed Kara by the waist pulling her in tight so there bodies were pressed up against each other's.

Kara began to kiss along Lenas jawline down towards her neck.

"Who's jealous now?" Lena smiled.

Kara moved back to Lenas lips and began to kiss her hard again.

"Shut up" she mumblered against her lips.

Lena moved her hands to Karas front holding onto her abs slowly moving her hands against them.

She felt a piece of paper in the waist band of her jeans and she remembered the evenlop in English.

"What was the letter in English today?" Lena asked through Kara kissing her.

"What letter?" Kara said still kissing Lena.

Lena lifted up Karas shirt and Kara pulled away still keeping her hands either side of Lena.

She looked down to see Lena holding the evenlope.

"Oh"


	15. Cap

Kara stood with her hands still pressed frimly agaist the brick wall steal staring at the letter in  Lenas hand.

"That...um...well...its about..." Kara couldn't find the words to tell Lena. She wasn't ashamed but she didn't want to lie to Lena but she couldn't tell her the truth. She wasn't ready for that, she was scared what will happen she couldn't lose her now she just got her.

Lena saw Kara struggling and instantly felt terrible for forcing it out of her.

"Kara" Lena said softly but Kara was still looking at the letter. "Kara" Lena took Karas chin in her fingers and lifted it up so she could look into her blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you to something that you're not ready to share with me yet" she began to rub her cheek with her thumb to try and sooth the girl down. To show her she didn't want to force her.

"No. It's ok honestly, I was going to tell you...it's just...new for me" Kara put her arms back down by her side but stayed in the same place.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it" Lena placed her hand on Karas side and rubbed it gently. 

"Miss Grant and are English teacher think I'm dyslexic" Kara breathed out. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara neck. Kara wrapped her arms around Lenas waist and squeezed.

After several moments Lena pulled back and kissed Karas cheek.

"Kara. It's going to be alright they found it and now your going to get the support you need to get the grades you deserve" this plastered a smile onto Karas face seeing how much Lena cared for her.

"What?" Lena half laughed.

"Nothing I'm just happy that I have you in my life" Kara made Lena blush.

"Now that Miss Danvers is very cheesy" she laughed but the grip around her waist tightened.

"Isn't that why your with me?" Kara spoke seriously.

"Mmm...not at the top of my list but it's definitely on the list" just than the bell rang for next period.

Kara groaned at the sound that she was dreading. She doesn't get to have a lot of time with Lena as they are trying to keep it quiet.

"Come on we need to go" Lena let go of Karas neck and tried to move away but Kara frowned and kept her arms around her waist. Lena raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want to" she frowned again.

"We have after the game together. Now give me a kiss than we need to go" Kara didn't need to be told twice she lent in and pressed her lips against Lenas. She went to move away but Lena moved into the touch more causing Kara to smile into the kiss.

They continued to do that until the second bell rang for everyone to get to class. Lena pulled away and Kara let go of her waist they slowly began to walk to there next lesson.

"We're going to be late now" Lena laughed and bumped sides with Kara.

Kara turned to her with her mouth in an O shape.

"And who's fault is that?" She jokingly asked.

"Yours" Lena said moving quicker.

"Hold on your the one that continued on" they were around other people now so they had to keep quiet otherwise the whole school will know by the end of next period.

"Yes but you didn't pull away" Lena walked in the opposite direction to her next lesson leaving Kara to turn to hers and think about what happened. Thinking about if she wins the game how Lena might not oppose to doing it again.

Kara was coming out of the locker rooms wearing her burgundy jersey and trouser with Midvile written across the top and Danvers on the back in all capitals.

She was waiting outside of Lenas classroom squeezing her cap in her hand and rocking back and forth on her heels.

The bell rang which sent students into the hall all talking about the game. Some walked passed Kara wishing her luck for the game.

People from Lenas class began to walk out of the classroom. She got worried when Lena didn't come out she looked in the window to see her finishing up her exsperiement of some chemistry thing.

She knocked on the door which brought Lenas attention to her. Kara entered with the cap still in her hand.

"Aren't you meant to be warming up or something?" Lena asked writing down notes on the clip board of the the reaction taking place in front of her.

Kara moved to behind Lena and kissed her on the cheek. She stayed in the stay spot as did Lena, smiling from Karas jester.

"Probably, but I wanted to see you" Lena turned around she was wearing her glasses with her hair up in a messy bun.

Lena bite her lip and looked down while smiling. "Also...I wanted to give you this" Kara lifted up the baseball cap in her hand to Lena.

Lena looked puzzled at Kara not understanding why she was giving her cap to her.

"It's tradition that when you are going out with someone from a team you wear their hat" she turned the hat around showing the back "It's has my number on the back that way people know who you're with" 

Lena smiled at the jester wanting more than anything to wear her cap but she new that it wasn't a good idea.

"Kara...I would really love to but...were meant to be keeping this to ourselves" Lena said trying to sound as loving as possible because the didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

"I know you can't wear it but you can still have it just keep it in you bag. If you don't want to I don't mind I don't want you to fe..." Kara was cut off by by Lenas lips crashing with hers.

Lena pulled back "What was that for" Kara smiled.

"I didn't want you running out of oxygen but that was me saying yes. I would love to have your cap" Kara smiled looking at Lena she got her cap and placed it on Lena brushing the little stains of baby hairs out of her face.

"No going back now. Your stuck with me" Kara joked.

"Good becasuse I'm not going anywhere" Kara leaned in kissing Lenas cheek again but lingering for longer than she normally does.

"I'll see you at the game" Kara moved back and turned towards the door leaving Lena with nothing but her smile.


	16. A sick feeling

Lena was still doing the experiment just finishing off her notes because she was unable to finish it when Kara came in with her injuries. 

There was still 10 minutes before the game started. Alex already said she would save her and Jess a seat at the front so she finish off her project in time for her next lesson.

Lena moved to the hanger and took of her lab coat and turned around to go to get her coat and bag. She jumped back at the sight of Jess in front of her.

"Jeus Christ Jess!" She felt her heart beating in her chest increases.

"Sorry...um why are you wearing Karas cap?" She moved closer to Lena and point at it. Lena moved around Jess and grabbed her coat.

"Its just a cap. It's not Karas" Lena nervously laughed.

"Really? Because number 7 is Karas number which is written on the back of it" Jess crossed her arms standing her ground. She wasn't an idiot and didn't like being treated like one.

Lena took the cap off and put it in her coat pocket. "Jess...I was going to tell you...its just..." 

"You wanted to keep it quiet because you didn't want people gossiping or having to deal with the looks from other people. Lena it's ok I understand" Lena almost felt like crying. She didn't know why she deserved having a friend like Jess but she was glad she had her.

They walked out the classroom walking down to the field to claim their seats.

"So Kara gave you her cap" Jess said looking at the smile on Lenas face appearing once again.

"Yeah she did" Lena put her hand in her pocket squeezing it in her hand tight. They walked further down the hall making small talk about their day and what they got up to at the weekend, were Lena told Jess about what happened between her and Kara. 

They got to the field just in time as they were making their way up the stairs to where everyone else was sitting, they announcer was calling out the first team, Metropolis.

Lena sat next to Winn with Jess on the outside. He had his sign again holding it up in the air swaying it as the announcer began to start introducing Midvile to the field.

Kara was lined up at the front waiting for the announcer to begin to call the name of the team. She was near the ref, some guy from Gotham to judge the game. He was wearing the tipical white and black stripey top with black shorts with socks up to his knee. He had a whistle around his neck with something ingraved into it probably his name or the name of the company his from. She couldn't work it out as someone pulled her jersey from behind.

Kara turned her head to see Sky behind her. "Kara, we need to talk about the other day" she whispered to her.

Kara kept her head forward and shock Sky's hand from her jersey "there's nothing to talk about Sky" she turned her head slightly so Sky could hear her without having to shout.

"Kara..." Sky moved closer to Kara but was cut off.

"Midvile lions!" The anncouner shouted into the microphone. Rolling the 'lion' for longer than necessary, which made the stadium laugh.

Kara walked out with everyone behind her onto the field. The crowd screamed and Kara saw Lena on her feet clapping and whooping. She waved at the chearing girl which caused her to blush.

Her other team mates stopped but Kara carried on walking to the middle meeting the other team captain with the ref inbetween them.

Once they were face to face they shock hands and the ref flipped a coin.

"Midvile, what do you call?" He asked looking at Kara with his hand over the coin.

"Tails" she said. The ref lifted his hand revelling the coin showing tails. "Midvile won the coin toss. You have first pick do you want to bat or field first?"

"Field" 

He nodded and told the two girls to get their teams ready.

Kara walked over to them. "Ok we won the flip so we are fielding first" everyone smiled and nodded in agreement for Karas choice.

"Ok so Lucy you are pitching, Johnson your on back stop. Everyone else spread out around the pitch" everyone began to move into position.

Lucy moved up to Kara "Hey...um I got a bad arm so I might not be able to pitch for the full game" Kara nodded.

"Ok do what you can then me and you can change after the break" Lucy nodded and moved into her position.

It was an 1 and an half hour long game. It had already been 45 minutes and both teams had changed more times the ref could count.

It was 13:15 to Midvile and the ref blew the whistle for halftime.

Kara shock the opposites teams hand. She saw Lena looking at her. Kara nodded her head towards school trying to get her to go in. Lena soon gathered what Kara was going about and excused herself from everyone and moved into school.

Kara finished off and moved into the school trying to find Lena.

"Kara!" She heard foot step from behind.

Kara knew who it was but kept moving. Soon Sky was in front of her slowly panting.

"Kara please...we need to talk" she said catching her breathe.

"Sky please can we forget about what happened and go back to normal" Kara stepped to the right trying to moved around her but she stepped in front of her.

"Sky I need to be somewhere" Kara told her getting annoyed about Sky not letting it go.

Sky huffed and stood out the way allowing Kara to pass. Kara was walking down the hall trying to look for Lena but wasn't getting anywhere.

Soon a hand wrapped around Karas arm and was pulled into one of the classrooms. She tripped over the girls leg and fell on top of her. Luckily she put her hands out so she didn't squash her. 

"Lena are you ok?" Kara whispered to the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess you fell for me" she smirked.

"Who's cheesy now?" Kara laughed.

Kara pushed her hands on the ground to get off of Lena but Lena held onto Karas jersey so she couldn't move.

Lena smiled at the young girl on top of her. "Your wearing my cap" Kara said.

"I am" Lena lossen her grip on Karas jersey and put them on her hips.

"You look beautiful" Lena blushed slightly at the completment. 

"Do I get my winning kiss?" Kara leaned in slightly. Lena placed her finger on Karas lips pushing her back slightly.

"You haven't won yet" Lena laughed keeping her fingers on the girls lips.

"I'm winning" she said through the girls fingers.

"But you haven't won" Lena propped herself up so she was cheek to cheek with Kara. "Meet me here after the game and I'll give you your kiss" Lena pushed Kara off of her and Kara fell to the floor. 

She laughed and the girl pouting in front of her, she reached out to give her hand to Karas and pulled her to the blondes feet.

A whistle blew in the background signalling for the break ending.

"Guess we should go back" Lena said pulling Kara to the door.

Kara signed following Lena. Kara picked up on people approaching the door by walking down the hall.

Kara pulled Lena back. "What?..." Kara put her hand over Karas mouth quieting the young girl. Just than two students and a teacher walked down the hall way talking about some assignment due.

Kara removed her hand from Lenas mouth. "That was a close one" Kara breathed out.

Lena looked at Kara shocked with her mouth half open and locking eyes with her.

"How did you?..." She pointed towards the door.

"I...uh...could hear...footsteps..." Kara spat out.

Lena nodded and went to go towards the door again but was pulled back by Kara again. "More footsteps" Lena whispered. Kara shook her head and lifted the cap from Lenas head and placed it in her pocket. "My cap isn't very suttle" she laughed getting the door for Lena.

Everyone for screaming for Midviles win Sky scored the final point putting them ahead 23:24.

Everyone carried Sky to the locker room chearing for the newbie first big win.

Everyone was changed and went home Kara was waiting for the last couple of people to leave so she could go meet Lena.

"Kara please can we talk now?" Sky said whispering as their was still someone with them.

"Sky can we just forget about it" Kara huffed putting her gear in her locker.

The last person left congratulating Sky on the win.

"No Kara I can't forget about it. I've been told to talk to you about what happened and forget about it but I can't" 

"Why can't you?" Kara said turning around facing her two feet between them.

Sky moved forward and pinned Kara to the lockers placing her hands in the bridge on her elbow to have control. She pressed her lips to Karas slowly moving them against the young girls. Kara placed her hands on Sky's upper arm and pushed her back from the grasp she had on her. Sky fell back slightly from the force Kara pushed her off.

They both meet eachothers eyes looking at one another blankly.

When they saw the door close and brown hair take off.

Kara got a sick feeling she knew who's hair it belonged to.


	17. Bye

Alex and Maggie were waiting for Kara to come and get them as they were going to get pizza to celebrate. They were still on the benches just talking, the others went home as it was a school night they couldn't stay but Eliza allowed both girls as Kara didn't need a lot of sleep and she prefered when Alex was with her.

They were both were finishing off the popcorn they were sharing. Alex started to move the pop corn from Maggie's reach. Maggie would always reach but Alex arm was longer and therefore she couldn't never reach it.

"Hey Alex" it was Clark he tapped Alex on the shoulder. Alex turned seeing Clark she stood up which Maggie took as an opptuntiy to swipe the popcorn from Alex. 

Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" Alex moved to hug him.

"I was helping out my old school and they had a game here so I thought I'd surprise Kara. Where is she?" He said stepping back looking for his techianlly older cousin.

"Um...I don't know she went to get changed so we could go for pizza. Lena went after her they should be here soon" Alex said sitting back down next to Maggie who finished the pop corn.

"Ok mind if I wait with you?" He said pointing to the seat next to Alex. Alex shook her head allowing the other kryton in her life.

Clark began to ask how Alex and Maggie were then asking about Kara and the game.

Kara felt her heart beating around her body. She even began to sweat which never happens has the sun's radiation doesn't effect her they way it does for humans her core temperature always stays the same. She bolted out the locker room running to try and find Lena to try and explain.

She just made it out the door when the tears began to strem down her face knowing she could lose everything from something she couldn't control, again. 

Kara made it around the corner when she found Lena speed walking towards the exit. This caused Kara to sprint after the girl.

Lena could hear the footsteps behind her, she could even feel them. 

"Lena! Please!" Kara grabbed Lena by the shoulder and spun her around so they were face to face.

"What?!" Lena shouted at Kara. Kara was startled when she saw her. Her eyes were puffy red and her face was soaked from tears. Her bottom lip was even trembling and her hands were  shaking slightly.

"I...it's..." Kara think of anything to say even if she could she was cut off.

"It's what?...not how it looks? Because if it's not than I must be fucking blind" Kara was taken back she never heard Lena swor before she didn't know Luthor could swear. 

"It was but not what you think..." Kara tried talking again but Lena wasn't having anything off of it.

"Kara I know she kissed you...that day of the interview...she told me" there was that lip again trembling again as fresh tears drenched Lenas face. "I know we were only going out for a whole 3 days but...you could have a least tried to...care..."

"Were?...Lena I do care...so much" Kara tired to take Lenas hand in her own but Lena pushed her away.

"Don't touch me" she moved towards the exit once again. "Bye Kara" she went to grab the handle but Kara slammed herself into the door.

"Please..." Kara was in even more of a reck than Lena now her while body was shaking. They might have only been going out for 72 hours but Kara never felt more at home than ever in years since her planet died.

Kara was cut off again as Clark barged through the exit. "Hey Kara there you are we..." he stopped when he saw the mess both of the girls were in.

Lena just pushed passed Clark and went off leaving Kara in a pile of her own tears. She clasped to the floor allowing Clark to catch her at the last point before impact. He pulled her into a tight embrace. With Kara wrapping her hands around his neck and her head in his shoulder.

Lena went across the field heading for the car park where Lex said he would pick her up after the game. She opened the car door and through herself in the back car seat she landed herself down finally having the full break down she was waiting to have. 

Lex turned seeing his sister distrot. He quickly got out the drivers seat and pick up Lena placing her in his lap allowing him to cradle her. "Lena... what happened?" He never saw Lena like this before she never really showed her emotions as their parents always taught them. He was partially surprised when he saw how open she was about Kara. That's when he knew his little sister was in love.

"Sky and Kara...they...I saw them...kiss" Lena cried out between shaky breaths. Lex tightened his hold on Lena wanting her to slow her breathing to calm down. What Lex didn't know was his roommate was doing the same only with his cousin.

Clark was still holding onto Kara when Alex and Maggie walked through the door. "Hey we just saw Lena..." Maggie stopped when she saw the two squashed on the floor.

Alex crouched beside Kara asking what was wrong but instead Kara just clung to Alex. This hurt Clark he want able to be Karas family as he was away in college he liked that she had Alex but couldn't help to feel jealous. 

"I think we need to go home" Alex said. Maggie nodded helping Kara to stand.

Alex pulled her sister to the car and placed her beside her in the back. Kara just stared out the window the whole time not speaking not even acknowledging the music in her background. 

Alex knew it wasn't going to be a long night trying to help Kara as she knew she was going to be shut out until tomorrow.

Lex knew the same. His going meet his roommate as he was also in town. Maybe he will have some advice. After Lena had fallen asleep he would invite him around.


	18. Alone

Lex was in his sisters room all night trying to comfort her while she slept. Lena never woke up lucky but Lex knew it was only because she was so exhausted from the previous events which only made him more angry. He wished sometimes that he was a more similar age to Lena that way he can rip into Kara as much as he wanted to. Lena was his little sister and he'd never wanted to see her getting hurt, it's harder know that his at college as he can't be there to comfort her as much as he would like to.

He was making himself a black coffee trying to keep himself awake for his day.

His phone lite up with a message giving off the ringtone the was too familiar.

Clark -"going to the coffee shop down by the park at 9:20 if you want to join me"- 

Lex sighed. He couldn't leave Lena but than again he missed Clark and wanted to catch up. Maybe he could help. 

Lex made up his mind he left a note for Lena explaining he will bring something back for her as well.

He grabbed his coat and made his way down to the coffee shop to meet Clark. 

"Kara your not going" Alex yelled at her sister in the bathroom getting ready to go out.

Alex was still in her black PJs, since that's the only colour she owned. She was by the bathroom door trying to calm Kara down.

"Ok I'm off" Clark came in putting his jacket on and grabbing his wallet.

Alex just glared at him. "What? Where are you going?" She asked keeping her back on the door.

"To meet my roommate" he said going out the door but was stopped by Alex grabbing his arm. 

"No you need to help me with Kara. She wants to go and see Lena" Alex said.

"Alex you know Kara,.. she won't listen. We both know it's a bad choice but you learn the best from doing" 

"I suppose you have a point but i still don't like it. Who's this roommate your going to see anyways?" Alex said letting go of his arm.

"Le..." just than Kara barged out the door fully dressed and went to grab her coat.

"Kara...wait" Clark left not saying another word going to see Lex.

"At least let me come with you?" Alex said now pleading with her sister.

"No Alex. I know your only looking out for me but I need to do this alone" 

Kara moved to the door and felt brushing passed Maggie who just entered the room. 

"What's going on?" Maggie said moving next to Alex.

"Karas going to see Lena" Alex signed grabbing some cloths from her  wardrobe.

"She's got guts I'll give her that" Maggie said sitting on the bed. 

"I'm worried mags. Shes hurting and I don't want her to get hurt anymore" Maggie moved to behind Alex and wrapped herself around her girlfriend.

She generally began to sway side to side with her girlfriend in her arms. "Why don't we just hang around near the park? Lena lives around there so we can catch Kara on her way out or if she needs us we are already there" Alex turned around to face her girlfriend and out her arms around her waist this time.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked leaning in and kissing her firmly on the lips. Maggie pulled back moaning from the release.

"You pulled the short straw" Maggie smiled moving back to the bed and stealing one of Alex's books to look through.

"You can say that again" Alex mumblered to herself. 

"What was that Danvers?" Maggie shot up from looking at the book and glared at Alex who now had her clothes in her hand and was making her way towards the bathroom.

"Nothing I'm going to get dressed..." 

"Ok. Go on then" Maggie sat up looking at her girlfriend way too sductivily than Alex liked. Alex moved closer to the door which was met with Maggie clearing her throat.

Alex looked at Maggie giving her the wide eye. "I am not changing in front of you" Alex laughed at Maggie's pout.

She moved in the bathroom and locked the door were she heard Maggie grunt.

Lex was waiting at the coffee shop with his black coffee in his hands wanting them up. He was only waiting for about 5 minutes when Clark came in with the same old nerdy glasses and gel haired scraped back into one style.

Lex stood to greet his friend by putting out his hand. "Lex come on" Clark opened his arms to embrace his friends. Lex too wasn't used to someone being so affectionate his father would only shake his hand but his mother would hug him for a short amount of time for him just to be able to register what happened.

Clark was different. He never got to really feel the warm and comfort of being in his parents arms that he  could remember. Kara would tell him stories about when he was born and his parents would rock in to sleep with his mother sister a soft tune. Yet he couldn't remember any of it. He would take any affection he could get, that's what his mother said to him anyways.

Clark pulled back taking the seat next to his friend, placing his jacket on the back of the chair and ordering the same as Lex but with milk. 

"Still drinking the coffee beans I see" Clark smirked gaining his own coffee.

"Still being a wimp" Lex retaliate. They both laughed as that's what they always would say about how they could take their coffee. Clark may be krytonan but he still liked flavour and hated bitterness. Whereas, Lex got used to the bitterness both him and Lena would joke it's the Luthor gene. 

Kara was outside Lenas apartment door. She was standing there for 10 minutes she was both scared and horrified about what would happen if she entred and Lena had already made up her mind.

She breathed and final time before knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approaching the door and the door handle turn. She came face to face with a women in a black dress and hair pinned up tight.

"You must be Kara" she looked down Kara on the bridge of her noise.

"Yes. Mrs Luthor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I owe you guys an explanation on what's coming up.
> 
> A lot of you won't read this but if you do thank you. If you want to know the reason skip the next paragraph if you just wanna know why I'm doing this personally than read it all.
> 
> I suppose a lot of you have figured it out that I'm actually dyslexic. For those of you who are unsure about this, it's a learning disability were I struggle with English. It simple terms English is like another language to me. This is why my spelling, punctuation and grammar sucks, a lot. That's why my writing style is also strange but if you guys ever have problems with the writing style or the way I set it out just let me know and I'll change it. I don't mind as I struggle with reading in general. If anyone has any questions let me know and I'll answer them as I rather you guys understand rather than you get frustrated with the story.
> 
> Personally, I think this is a possibility that Kara and Clark should have gone through with then being considered being dyslexic or another type of learning disability. I'm using dyslexic as I know a lot about it but also because they become journalists. I have never read the comics so I don't know if it's explained why this was never a possibility but if it does exaplin why than its not apart of my story.
> 
> Thanks for reading if you did.


	19. Idiot

Lex and Clark were still in the coffee shop. Clark was telling Lex about how he was trying to get a internship at the daily planet for next year so he could go straight into the industry when he graduated. However, Lex was to focused on Lena, he just stared at his own coffee debating what he was going to do. He always knew this day was going to come ever since Lena told him she was gay, he just thought that it would at least larst longer so he would have a reason to yell at the bitch that broke his sisters heart. Yet he was unable to do that as it was only three days. He had one night stands that lasted longer.

He took one last glance at his coffee, that was losing steam the more he glanced at it and downed it in one.

Clark closed his mouth from speaking to just reopen it again.

"Long night?" He snickered through his teeth. Clark knew that Lex would sometimes help with his family business which could lead to long nights but as far as Clark was certain the Luthor family was on a business trip in Italy.

Lex nodded as Clark made his comment. "Yeah. It's my little sister" he breathes out looking at his face in understanding. Lex knew that Clark has a cousin that he saw more as a sister. He found it sweet how Clark made an effort with his family to try and connect with them more.

Unlike his mum and dad, they never really seemed to care as long as they got good grades and looked presentable 24/7 for the Luthor name. They were practally the golden children of the nation.

"What happened?" Clark asked bringing his attention to Lex. 

"It's my sister she's having relationship problems. She's been dating this girl that she's had a crush on for the past year and she caught her kissing another girl" he sighed. He was slightly regretting leaving Lena now she was probably alone not knowing what to do with herself.

______________________________________

Lillian closed the door and took a step forward to Kara which caused Kara to retreat back further down the hall.

"So your the one that broken my step daughters heart" she spat out toward Kara.

The blonde just stood still, she spat out that Lena was her step daughter. She didn't think people would be so honest with someone they don't know.

"I was...hoping to clear things up with Lena...Mrs Luthor" Kara said looking at Lillian in her cold eyes.

"I don't think so. You have caused enough drama in this family" Lillian spat at Kara again.

"Now would yo...." just as she was about to end her sentence with kicking Kara out of the building. Someone spoke for her.

"Kara? What do you want?" It was Lena she stood in blacking leggings and a black top. She looks amazing considering what has happened.

"I wa..." Kara tried to reason with the young but was cut short.

"She was just leaving dear" Lillian turned to Kara with a smirk on her face. A minute ago she was referring to Lena as not even her daughter. Now she was calling her dear.

"I wanted to explain" Kara rushed trying to not be cut off again.

Lillian was about to protest when Mr Luthor pushed the door open wider.

"Lillian. Maybe we should leave these two to talk" he moved next to Lena and kissed her head and handed Lillian her coat. He stopped next to Kara.

"Don't make me regret this" he whispered to her as they both moved towards the elevator.

Kara looked back at Lena who was now in the living room. "You coming?" Kara nodded and moved in the apartment closing the door behind her and moving in front of Lena. 

______________________________________

Lex told Clark everything that happened with Lena and Clark told lex everything that happened with Kara.

"So what do we do now?" Lex asked Clark.

"I don't know. If it was a guy I'd just tell him to allow Kara to speak to him" Lex looked at Clark. That name sounded firmlier. Lex shrugged it off not thinking too much into it, he needed to focus on Lena now.

"This is going to sound cheesy but honestly we just need to be there for them" Clark said.

Lex knew Clark was right. He was about to tell Clark that he was going to go home to be with Lena but he was interrupted by Clark's phone ringing.

Clark picked up his phone quickly pressing the answer button as he saw the name.

"Alex. Hi is Kara ok?" There was that name again Lex still was unsure why that name sounded so firmilar.  
______________________________________

Alex and Maggie were in the park sitting on the bench.

"Yeah no Kara is ok. At least we think. We're in the park near Lenas apartment waiting for Kara to come out but she's been gone a while. I was wondering how long your going to be?"

"I'm with Lex at the moment. I'll finish here than I'll be on my way"

Alex's mouth fell open to an 'O' shape.   
"As in Lex Luthor?" Alex asked.

This caught Maggie's attention. And mouth to Alex what was happening which Alex replied that his with Lex Luthor.

Maggie copied Alex's expression.

"Yeah. Why?" Clark sounded confused.

"Clark! You idiot!" Alex shouted down the phone which Maggie followed.

"What?" 

"Does the name Lena Luthor mean anything to you?" Alex breathed.

"Yeah that's Lexs sister" 

"Yeah and Karas girlfriend"   
______________________________________

Clark looked at Lex now having the same expression as Maggie and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out and credit to @BaileyThurby  for the idea about how Clark finds out about Lex and Lena being related. Also thank you for following this story and some amazing comments!! 
> 
> (User on Wattpad)


	20. True colours

Kara stood in front of Lena unsure of what to say. All she knew was that she wanted to say how sorry she was, how she got the wrong end of the stick and she was falling for her...hard.

"Are you going to speak?" Lena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lena I...I wanted to say sorry...for what happened, but you've got it all wrong. Sky kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her I've only ever wanted to kiss you and I'll do anything to help you see that I've only got eyes for you" Kara pleased, to get Lena to believe her. She wanted her to see that she was going to do anything to get her back regardless how long it took.

"Ok I believe" Lena said moving to sit down on the couch.

"Really?" Kara beamed and sat next to Lena. "Thank you. I'm still going to make it up to you. I'm going to take you on a date, we..." 

"Kara I said forgive you. I didn't say I want to get back together" it broke Lena to say this as she was falling for Kara but she still had her douts about everything.

Kara slumped back into her seat and her tear ducts became flooded by Lena words. 

"I don't understand" Kara took her body away from Lena and moved to the other side of the couch keeping her hands in her lap.

"Kara...we don't know eachother. I-I feel as if we rushed into this too quickly" 

"But thats what dating is for...going out and getting to know eachother" Kara said keeping her eyes to the floor and her hands in her lap.

"Kara. I know but we...rushed things too quickly. I think we need go take things slow" Lena moved closer to Kara trying to comfort her from her hurtful words.

"We can still be together but we can take things slow as you like" Kara beamed slightly as she made this realisation. But it soon fell as she saw Lena eyes give out tears.

"We don't trust each other Kara. We haven't spoken since we have been to Midvile and after about two weeks we are making out under the blechers" she said wiping away her tears.

"I trust you Lena" Kara said she was now crying.

"Really?...than what are those pills you take?" Lena said gaining a bit more confidence for what she was saying. She didn't mean for it to a sound as bitter as it came out but she knew she had to be a bit harsh otherwise Kara wouldn't understand.

Kara stayed silent unsure what to say. She didn't want Lena to think she was ill. Yet, she couldn't tell her the truth.  
______________________________________

"Whats wrong?" Lex said looking concerned of his friend silence.

Clark hung up his phone now putting all the piece together with what they were both saying.

"Does the name Kara Danvers mean anything to you?" Clark said.

"It sounds firmilar. Why?"

"Shes Lenas girlfriend...and my cousin" now Lex had the same expression on his face as the other now fitting everything together. He could see and remember everything.

"So...Kara didnt actually kiss that other girl?" Lex asked just as shocked and confused as Clark was.

"No she didn't" as Clark said this Lex sprung up from his seat and threw his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Clark said slowly coping Lexs action of putting on his jacket and standing up next to Lex.

"I need to go and tell Lena about Kara" He said moving to to out the door but Clark grabbed him and turned him back around.

"No Lex, Kara went to see Lena"

"I still need to go and see her" he moved out of Clark's grip and disappeared.

Clark went after him walking through the park until they came across Alex and Maggie.  
______________________________________

Kara was still silent. After a few minutes she looked about at her lap and played with her hands again.

Lena sighed and moved from the couch going to her room. "Lena?" Kara went to stand but the brunette came back holding something very firmila to Kara in her right hand.

"Here" Lena extended her hand holding Kara cap between her fingers.

"Lena...please..." Kara was again on the verge of tears from what this women was doing to her.

"You're not who you say you are Kara and until we can learn to be friends. We can't be together, it's too dangerous for the both of us" Lena crossed her arms. It was the only way that she could stop herself from crying buy also from pulling Kara into a tight embrace in hope that she will take her back.

"You belong with me and that's where I'll make sure you will end up" Kara was now slightly crying. She took the cap from Lena and left. Closing the door behind her and moving down the hall to the lift. She broke down thinking of a way to get her back. When she saw Clark and Alex standing over near the park she knew what she needed to do.  
______________________________________

Lex ran up the stair and flung himself into the apartment. Finding his sister laying in the couch crying.

"Lee" he whispered going to comfort his sister.

"I broke it off with her" she cried through her tears. 

"It'll be ok Lee. It's what you need" he began to rub her back.

"She said she will get me back" 

"Lena she cares about you a lot I don't have any dout she won't try"   
______________________________________

Alex ran to her sister when she saw her walking out of the building. "Kara, hey what happened?"

"She broke it off with me because she said we need to be friends and i need to be myself" Kara said pulling back from Alex.

"Kara I'm sorry" 

"Its ok I know how to get her back. I need to show her who I really am"


	21. Code red and blue

Lex ran up the stairs, skipping every other step to try and get to Lena quicker. When he got to the door it was already open slightly showing the edge of the couch.

He walked in trying not to frighten Lena. He slowly opened the door, fully, to reveal a quiet apartment. He moved around the kitchen than the living area trying to find any signs of his sister actually living in the apartment. After searching the open space he went to go and find Lena in her room but before he even moved a foot she appeared from the bath room in a robe and PJ. She didn't relies that Lex was standing there until she bumped into him.

"Lex. I thought you was still out with your roomate?" She asked moving to the fridge to get a bottle of water and moved to her room. Lex followed her into her room watching her brush her hair.

"I was but...I got worried. How did it go with Kara?" He asked moving to the bed. Lena watched him in the mirror as he was staring back at her.

"You don't need to be worried Lex" Lena said continuing to brush her hair but taking her eyes away from her brothers. 

"You didn't answer my question Lee. Now tell me I shouldn't be worried" Lex said raising his voice slightly higher than he anticipated too. Yet he didn't feel sorry. He was worried about his sister and he needed to know that what happened was the right choice.

Lena turned around to face Lex after putting her brush on the side. "I told Kara that we need to be friends. That way we can learn to trust one another and maybe after we could be more"

Lex sat staring at his sister. "I don't understand Lee. Why not just take things slow?" Lena stayed silent thinking of her answer. 

"Lex help you farther with the grocies" Lillian appeared from the door way to the edge.

Lex looked at Lena making sure she was ok which Lena replied with a simple nod and swinging her legs around so she was now facing the mirror and continued to brush the last of the knots out. 

Lex than moved from the bed out of the room to go and find and help Lionel. Lillian closed the door behind her and made her way to where Lex was sitting and claimed his space.

"Did you do what we discussed?" Lillian spoke in a low cold voice. Lena looked at her mother in the mirror and nodded.

"Good" Lillian stood up and moved forward a placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll have the cheif cook you your favourite" she moved out of Lena room and closed the door.

Lena placed her head in her hands and cried everything out that she had been keeping in.  
______________________________________

Kara, Alex and Clark were now back home after chasing Kara to the house trying to get a word in.

"You want to what?" Alex shouted across the kitchen.

"Start helping people. With my powers" Kara said rading the kitchen.

"Over my dead body!" Alex said going over to Kara and closing the fridge door.

"Kara what the hell has gotten into you" Clark said a lot more calmly than Alex.

Kara turned around facing her sister and cousin. "I have kept who I was for three years now a secret and look where it's got me. I was a freak at school for two years, I could potenially kill someone during a game because I was stuiped enough to show my abilities, I've lost the one person I actually care about and who doesn't want me for my popularity or just as a fling but someone was actually cares about me too. Now, she's gone because I can't be honest with her about who I am. I'm doing this with or without your help" Kara walked out the house slamming the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and called the one person who knows will help.

"Hi Winn...yeah can you meet me? That's fine...bye" she hung up and continued to walk to meet her friend.  
______________________________________

"You've got to Alex otherwise she will get hurt or worse" Clark said pleading with the eldest Danvers.

"I know but maybe we can..."

"No Alex this has to be done!" Clark shouts causing Alex to jump slightly.

Alex sighed unsure of what to do. She just took out her phone and texted the one person she knew she could trust.

"Sir...its happened...code red and blue"


	22. Suit

Winn stood staring at Kara with a wide open mouth. Kara just told Winn everything about who she was, where she came from, how she gets her powers and the fact that she has powers.

"...please don't freak out" Kara pleaded with Winn. Who still hasn't moved.

"What? Why would I freak out? Your an alien thats normal...Holy crap my beat friend is a fricking alien" Winn started to pass around his bedroom.

"Ok I have about a million questions" Winn said sitting down on his bed followed by Kara.

"Go ahead" Kara signed getting herself comfortable knowing this was going to be a long day.   
______________________________________

Clark was looking at Alex nervously as she hung up the phone while clutching her jaw tight.

"Well?" Clark said moving closer to Alex.

"They can't help until Kara actually does something" Alex breathed out in frustration.

"What! So we just wait until she gets hurt or die" Clark shouted at the eldest Danvers sister.

"Why are you yelling at me? Its not my fault!" Alex yelled back slamming her hand on the island.

"I told you it was a bad idea getting them involoved!" Clark said raising his voice louder than Alex.

"I didn't hear you complaing when you were out there!" Alex moved forward getting in Clark's face.

"You didn't give me much choice!..."

"Hey!" Maggie yelled from the doorway.

Alex and Clark turned seeing Alex's girlfriend in the door way moving closer, holding a soda can. "I walked away to get something to drink and you ditch me. What the hell?" She was now by the island where the other two were standing unsure of what to say.

"Kara came out...and we follwed her home" Clark said moving behind Alex.

"I know I saw you leave. Thanks for forgetting about me by the way, what choice didn't you give Clark?" Maggie asked leaning against the table with her hands.

Alex and Clark looked at eachother shamefully. Clark went to move away but Alex grabbed him by the wrist to keep him in his place.

"I didn't...give him much choice...about leaving...Kara with us" Alex lied. Maggie saw that her girlfriend was lying but knew it was probably for a good reason. Besides she would find out soon enough.

"Ok. So how did it go with Kara?" Maggie sat on one of the stools drinking the last of her soda.

"Lena broke up with her but Kara is determend to make it right and get her back" Alex said moving and seating next to Maggie.

"Thats good" 

They fell into light conversation as they waited for Kara to come home so they can make sure that this Lena thing isn't eating her up.  
______________________________________

After about 3 hours of Winn fanboying and asking Kara million and one questions. Kara was finally able to ask Winn for the favour.

"Winn, the main reason I told you is because Lena broke up with me because she thinks we rushed things and that we can't trust eachother" Winn looked at Kara with hurt felt eyes. Kara shrugged it off and continued with what she was saying. "I need you to make me a suit"

Winn suddenly went pale. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah I need it as soon as possible" 

Winn suddenly shot up and grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on.

"Wait where are you going" Kara asked turning to see Winn stop in the door way.

"I need to go and get supplies"

"I'll come with you" Kara went to get off of Winns bed.

"No!" Kara suddenly sat back down.

"Sorry its just I have an idea and I want it to be a surpirse. Come back to my house tomorrow after school and they will be ready" 

"They?" 

"I need yo give you choices" with that said Winn ran out of the house. Soon followed by Kara.  
______________________________________

Next day after school: 

Kara was waiting by her locker ready to go back to Winns house to finally get her suit.

"Um...Kara?" Kara turned to see Sky standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi Sky" Kara tried to smile at her friend.

"I just wanted to say sorry...for what happened the other day. I didn't know you and Lena were together" she said playing with her hands.

"Don't worry about it Sky. You didn't know" Kara breathed out. She was upset about what happened but she knew it was wrong to blame Sky. She didn't know and Kara understood that.

"How are you and Lena?" Sky asked now looking at Kara.

"Um...Lena...broke up with me" Kara said rubbing the back of her neck.

Sky looked even more guilty now. "Kara I'm really sorry...I can speak to Lena if you want, explain what happened"

"No honetly. I explained but we need to take things slow" Sky nodded understanding.

Lena saw Sky and Kara talking as she walked out of her Spanish class. Jess came up to Lena seeing how upset she looked.

"Lena, you ok?" Jess asked as she saw what her friend was looking at and then knew she wasn't. "Hey, you know that shes into you. You booth need to give it time, you rushed it like you said" Jess tried to comfort her best friend.

"Mmm" Lena said as she moved over to Sky and Kara.

"Hey guys" Lena said as she stood by the two girls.

"Hey Lena" Sky said suddenly feeling the tension grow in the air.

"Hey Lee" Kara finally spoke not looking her in the eye.

Lena blushed slightly at her nickname. "What you talking about?" 

"Just what we got up to over the day off yesterday" Sky spoke without thinking. Booth Lena and Kara grew quiet, replaying the events in their head. "I've got to go. I'll see you two tommorw" Sky then ran out of school.

Lena and Kara stood in silence unsure of what to say. 

After debation what to say in her head Kara spoke. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, what about you?" Lena smiled.

"I'm good as well" Kara now smiling as she saw Lena do the same expression.

"Do..." Lena was cut off by Winn running up to them both.

"Hey sorry I'm late...Oh hey Lena. Kara we need to go" Winn said out of breathe. He grabbed Karas wrist and pulled her out off school to go to his house.  
______________________________________

Winn was on his laptop uploading some new software to his laptop when Kara walked in.

"I am not flying around saving people in this" Kara said walking out of his bath room "I wouldn't even wear this to the beach...where's my cape?" Kara said covering her arms around her waist. 

"Capes are lame. I'd say that to batman, wait you don't know him do you?" Winn said suddenly worried.

"No I don't" Kara laughed moving to try the other suit on. 

A few minutes later Kara moved out in the new and improved suit. She red boots up to her ankles, followed by a red skirt that went just above her knees and a blue long sleeved top.

"Wow, the suit looks amazing on you. Now I took into account of your powers so you suit will support them all. I hacked into the polices data base giving us access to their radio system so once we get something..."

"Calling all units. We have a 211 in procress four armed men at national city bank"

"Are you sure your bullet proof?" Winn asked.

"We're about to find out" Kara nervously laughed.  
______________________________________

Three hours later Kara had already stopped an armed robbery, three petty thefts, four car highjackings and a street race. Kara felt amazing for what she did for her city, she couldn't wait to hear what the news was saying about her. Maybe she would get a cool superhero name.

She was flying back to Winns house where he was, with his computer. It was 8 in the evening and was just getting to the clam darkness before everyone begins to go out. She felt slightly dizzy then just saw darkness.   
______________________________________

Kara began to wake up. She saw rays of light hit her eyes but it was still fuzzy.  She went to cover her eyes but was restrained by her wrists to the table. Kara began to panic unsure why her super strength wasn't working all she could see was orange and green light. 

"Miss Danvers, no need to be alarmed you are at the DEO, responsible for alien life here on earth" a man with a thick American accent and black clothing on said moving closer to the table the Krytonian was laying on. 

Kara was about to say something when a familiar voice beat her to it "she doesn't need them" Alex spoke untying Kara from the table.


	23. Protection

1 hour ago:

Jess and Lena were in Lenas room studying for a English test. Lena was home alone so her mother and farther accepted to allowing Jess to stay over so long as they were studying.

"She just flew past again" Jess said standing near Lenas balcony. Looking at the sky.

Lena was at her desk looking through her text books and notes trying to get some work done before her parents get home. "Jess please, we need to study"

Jess looked at Lena shocked. "Come on Lena. Your not just a little curious as to who this is or what it is?" Jess asked sitting next to Lena at her desk and taking the book away.

"No I'm not" Lena said taking back her book.

Jess slumped back in her seat just watching Lena as she was making notes. She began to scroll on her phone trying to stop herself from jumping out the window from being board. "How do you even know its a she?" Lena suddenly asked looking up from her work at Jess.

"Well, people and the news papers have been posting pictures and videos on the internet" Jess showed her phone to Lena which showed a picture of the new mystery person saving everyone. "See it's a her"

Lena took the phone from Jess and began to look at all the photos people have been posting. She thought that she looked firmilar to someone she has met before but maybe she just had one of those faces. She past the phone back to Jess. "Don't see what the big deal is" she said going back to her book.

"Your telling me that a girl in a tight suit with superpowers, doesn't gain your attention?" 

"Thats what I said" Lena breathed out still not looking up from her book. 

"Something's wrong with you" Lena looked up from her book just to roll her eyes at her friend.   
______________________________________  
Present moment:

Alex was trying to explain the DEO to Kara. Telling her how they control alien life on Earth, by keeping the peace and the people if they come into contact with another form of alien life. Allowing them asses if they are a risk or not but also being able to help them if they are in danger and to give them the paper work needed to get a job, home etc.

"I don't understand if your an agent then how come whenever there has been an incident you have never been there?" Kara asked passing around the room.

Alex stood silent looking at John then the floor. She didn't know how to explain it to Kara without her getting mad or ruining the relationship they have built over the years.

"Tell me" Kara stood her ground not wanting to have anymore secrets kept from her.

"You need to tell her Agent Danvers" John whispered hoping that Kara didn't hear. He stepped out of the room giving them privacy, hoping they can resolve the issue.

"Alex..."

"I had to stick by you" Alex said looking at the floor.

"You...had to stick by me?" Kara repeated in disbelief. "I'm not a child Alex! Technically I'm older than you!"

"Kara you have to understand it was my mission..."

"I'm a mission now!" Kara shouted feeling hurt and betrayed.

"No Kara I didn't mean it like that..." Alex tried to explain again but was cut off by Kara.

"I'm sorry that I became a bother to you Alex. I didn't reliase that by me trying to have a life was getting in the way of your duty" Kara went to walk out of the door but it was suddenly closed by Alex standing in front of it.

"Kara you need to know I joined so that you will be protected" Alex said pressed against the door trying to keep Kara from leaving with out hearing her out.

Kara stood back from Alex taking in what was happening. "Alex look at this place...they have produced a room that emits Krytonite, how is that protecting me?" Kara questioned Alex could only look down to think of an answer but failed to come up with one. "They don't want to protect me Alex, they want to keep me undercontrol...they probably have this whole palce rigged up with kryptonite" Kara turned around showing the green light to Alex when she turned around she was faced with another face she knew to well.

"Kara you need to clam down" Clark spoke as he stepped towards his cousin.   
______________________________________

Jess left 30 minutes ago when Lenas parents come back. They were sitting at the table having dinner. Caesar salad, Lenas favourite (what Lillian thought anyway) Lillian was not the perfect mother. She never she did see that Lena never liked salad that much just that she knew it was good for her so she played along thinking it was for the best and it made Lillian happy to think her daughter enjoyed her cooking. If you can even call it that.

Lena was at the table playing with the food her plate just pushing side to side seeing were it will go. 

"Lena stop doing that with your food" Lillian said sternly. Lena stopped not wanting to cause an argument.

"Sweety, whats wrong? You haven't touched your food" Lionel asked as the caring farther he actually was. 

"Nothing dad just tired" Lena smiled off.

Lillian cleared her throat getting Lionel attention and moving her head to towards Lena.

"Lena?" Lionel said getting this daughter's attention. "Your mother and I are going to a charity event next week"

Lena looked crushed at the news. "But thats my birthday?" 

"I know sweety but we can go out the next day or the day before to make uo for it. We can go to that restaunt you like" he said trying to cheer her up.

Lena nodded her head and excused herself from the table going to her room.

Lionel looked at Lillian hoping to change her mind. "No Lionel we need this publicity. With this thing out there it could ruin us we need to show them that we are here as part of a community"  
______________________________________

Kara was clenching her fists as she stood face to face with her own blood. "You can't be serious" Kara mocking laughed as she went around to the wall and stood hands on hips.

"Kara we did it to protect you. You have to understand that we hold great power and to people we are a threat. By me sticking with the DEO I could build up trust we could be get is together if that's what you wanted" Clark said as he moved forward placing a hand on Karas shoulder trying to comfort her.

Kara turned around brushing the hand away from her shoulder and moved towards the door. She was about to grab the handle but turned around instead facing her sister and cousin. "You talked about 'we'. How we need to show the world that we aren't here to hurt anyone but when I first came here the first thing you told me was to not try too hard. No body likes a suck up" she turned around again now facing the door and opened it wide enough to walk through but stay put. "Just so you know. You might have thought you were protecting me but you were protecting yoursleves and juet hurt me" Kara left the room leaving Alex and Clark lookimg guilty.


	24. Un-trustworthy

Kara walked home after exiting the DEO when she finished her conversation with Alex and Clarke she thought it would be better to walk considering they would kidnap her again if she was flying. It also allowed for her time to think about everything that happened. 

She thought back to how Alex stood by for how ever long, watching her suffer the consequences of her planets destruction wondering if she ever was going to tell her that it wasn't just her plantet, her home, her people and her family that died. If she wasn't going to tell her than maybe Clarke he must have understood Karas pain not knowing what they were doing and how it would effect her. She thought back to the man that stood next to Alex when she first woke up. He looked and seemed familiar, she couldn't see him clearly but she still got a feeling that they knew eachother. The blonde began to wind down her thoughts as she was beginning to walk up to her house in complete darkness. 

Lucky her costume wasn't recognisable like Supermans it only took Kara to discard her cape, folding it and putting it in her boot, she ripped her shirt and skirt apart that Winn sewed together she knew it would break his nerdy heart and would get into trouble with him for ruining his hard work but she knew he would understand once she filled him in on the lasted disaster of her life.

Her feet brought her to last step of the front door as she slowly prepared herself for the speech Eliza was going to give her. Before Kara could even knock the door opened and was brought into the arms of her adoptive mother. 

Eliza pulled Kara into the house by her arm stepping back a few passes to look over the young girl before going back for another hug. "What the hell was you thinking" the older women breathed out. She didn't seem mad but she also didn't seem to be upset. Just worried. Eliza was always worried, it was a mother job to be worried. It was more guilt that filled her eyes.

Kara understood for a moment why she was like that. Behind her stood her sister and her cousin. Behind them stood her couch, Henshaw. Kara pulled away from the embrace looking between all four presences.

"Miss Danvers I was hoping to have a moment of your time" Henshaw asked walking towards Kara only for her to do the reverse. 

"Everyone...has five mintutes...to explain" Kara breathed out restraining the tear from escaping.   
______________________________________

"Lillian I think I should speak to Lena at least explain why" Lionel told his wife as they finished the dishes from dinner. 

Lillian griped the towel in her hands "allow me darling. I am her mother" she made her way to Lenas room and slowly knocked trying not to startle the youngest Luthor.

Once she heard the soft voice grant her entrance she walked in claiming the bed to sit on since Lena was at her desk. "Lena, what's troubling you?" 

"Nothing" Lena spoke simply. For the other women this would have been enough but she knew that she had to press in order to keep her husband from interfering. "Sweetheart" Lillian moved from the comfort of the soft mattress to stand behind Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder slowly rubbing the area to ease the attention and Lenas walls, that she has spent years putting up to try and get her to come clean. 

"Is this about Kara?" The sudden tention in Lenas shoulders showed that she was right. "Talk to me" she bent down to Lenas level on her side looking at her eyes.

Lena nodded slightly "partly" looking into her mother's eyes Lena knew that she was expected to continue. "Once we spoke and I decided to end things with Kara...I felt lonely and when you and farther said about not being here for my birthday I just...couldn't help but feel the same" Lillian stood and hugged her for a short moment before going back down to Lenas height, she needed to gather enough time to process the correct words that she needed to say to her "daughter".

"It was wrong of me and Lionel to dismiss you so quickly. Come to the event with us next week. We will leave early and take you to your favourite restaurant" the women said with a fake smile.

Lena nodded her head again and thanked her. Lillian excused herself from Lena going out her room she poured herself a glass of red wine and drunk it quickly. 

"How did it go?" Lionel asked hopefully standing from the couch. 

"Fine dear. Lena is going to come next week and we will take her to the restaurant" Lionel looked worried.

"No we can't risk Lena being there" he began to panic before his wife handed him a glass of whisky, neat.

"Relax. We will take our daughter to the restaurant early for her birthday. The Luthors won't be expected to stay for long" a sharp grin formed on both their faces as they cheered their glasses.   
______________________________________

Kara waited for someone to speak.

"One night, a year ago and a mouth or so ago. I was approached by couch Henshaw regurading a summer camp to learn science and new skills. Once mom confirmed I went to the camp only it wasn't a camp..."

"Welcome to the DEO Miss Danvers" Henshaw said as he approached Alex and her mom "Mrs Danvers. The lab is set up for you" he said as Eliza got out of the parked car.

"J'onn" Eliza said putting on a lab coat "don't hurt her" she said before entering the large building. She was met with people in all black with at least three guns on them. Desks and screens filled the room.

They entered a room. That could only be described to have a stage in the middle. Alex stood in the middle of the stage studying the room she turned to be faced with a hard object hitting her face and sending her a few feet away from her ordianal space.

Dizzy and confused, Alex felt her lip to see blood. She picked herself up from the glass floor to be with another teenage girl like herself. The girl came at her again with more punches and kicks until Alex was black and blue...

"...after the beating, mom explained what the DEO was and how her and dad used to work here they stopped when I came but returned when you came to Earth Dad went back. After his death mum went back as well hoping to try and support alien life. That's why I joined. They wanted someone who was close to you and who you trust to protect you" Alex finished. Kara only stared at her and followed her gaze to Clarke. 

"I began to do what you was doing. Helping a few citizens and police when the DEO brung me in. I was the same as you Kara but when I saw what they were doing and that it was to help people like us I couldn't say no" Clarke was the only one who didn't go into a lot of detail. Kara wasn't sure why but she didn't care. 

"Protection? You can't be serious? I lost my world, home, family in less than an hour! And your telling me  that you wanted to protect me? I didn't need protection. I needed you to be my family, I needed you to be by me side not behind my back. How do you think I was going to react and feel when I find out that the only people I care about put there lives at risk to try and protect me? I have already lost everything I couldn't lose it again!" She was now crying. She hasn't cried this hard since Lena but this time she knew that she wasn't the one that was going to have to fix it. "Do you know what it felt like to lose everthing? Nothing, it felt like nothing. It was pain that I can't even describe. Like someone tore out half your organs because you just feel so empty and cold. Why would you do that to me?! Than expect me to not do anything just watch you die so the other half can rot away. I'm not...strong enough" Kara look exhausted. Both physically and mentally and almost fell but Eliza and Alex rushed to her side to only have Kara push them away. 

"I'm going to Winns" she backed away and flew to her best friends house. Hopefully he wasn't some tech guy at the DEO or something Kara thought. Knowing she would be sleeping ruff tonight.


	25. Lecture

Kara layed awake on Winns blow up mattress as she was staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep after everything that happened, she felt betrayed by her whole family, even if you could call them that. She looked up to the bed by her side seeing her friend sleeping peacefully he tried to stay awake for her to try and keep her mind off it but he wore himself out earlier with the suit and helping Kara out. The blonde smiled slightly when she remembered what happened when she knocked on his door, he did nothing but listen...

Few hours ago...

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Winn shouted from the other side of the door. He opened the door looking stunned to see Kara. He pulled her in by the wrist and closed the door locking it behind him.

"Kara, what happened? I've been looking for you for ages! You can't just do that to me I thought something went wrong..." Winn stopped when he noticed that Kara had began to cry but only a few tears escaped showing that she was holding it in.

He pulled her into a tight hug, knowing now that it won't hurt her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. I was scared" he said rubbing her back slightly trying to sooth the young girl.

Kara pulled back slightly from the hug going to sit on the stairs. "Its...not that...I just found out...t-that my family have been lying to me...ever since I came here" Kara said with a shaky breath trying to ease up on the crying. 

Winn sat beside Kara on the stairs. "I don't understand. Kara, tell me what happened" Kara took a breath and explained everything to him. From when they kidnapped her to using kryptonite, even Henshaw being an Alien and the leader of the DEO.

Winn looked pale once Kara finished they hadn't moved from the stairs for and hour or two. "Kara, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry but try to see it from their point of view they just wanted to keep you safe" Winn tried to show her that this whole situation can't be a negative one. 

"That's not the point Winn" Kara stood up and began to pace around the room "they lied to me. The people that were trying to show me a normal life ended up having all the secrets by having a double life. They even got Clark involved the only family I had left and...they make it so I feel even more alone!" The blonde screamed as her steps became more harsh. 

The brown haired boy stood and catch Kara before she could begin walking around the area again. "Hey, I'm on your side. Anything you need and I'm here for you" just as Kara was about to answer Winns door bell rang.

He signed moving to the door and opening it to only have Alex storm in and stopping in front of her sister. 

"What do you want?" Kara said with no emotion in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her Jaw. 

"Kara please come home. I'm sorry about lying to you but we won't get anywhere if we don't talk" Alex pleaded with her.

"Was you ever going to tell me?" She asked tearing up again. 

"About what?" Alex asked confused about what her sister was talking about.

"The DEO, Henshaw, you and Clark. Any of it?" Alex snapped her head around to Winn and walked closer to Kara lowering her voice as she spoke. "Kara Winn is standing there. Can we go home so we can talk".

Kara walked away from her. "He knows Alex! Where did you think I got this suit from? And don't you dear think about lecturing me when you have spilled everything to the DEO about me. Is that all you care about sticking to your mission and keeping it a secret?" The youngest Danvers sister yelled having enough of the bullshit that everyone was telling her.

Alex didn't say anything she just looked at the floor. "Just go Alex" Kara signed as she walked to the kitchen. Alex made her way outside and left the house. Winn closed the door and pulled Kara into another hug. 

"Can I do anyting?" Winn asked.

Kara nodded her head into his shoulder. "Can I stay for a few nights? Would your dad mind?" She asked still staying in her friends arms. 

"Of course you can and my dads on another business trip" he laughed. 

"Oh I'm sorry" Winns dad wasn't himself since his mum died a few years ago. He was still a great dad but he would always go away for a few days leaving Winn in a empty house and would act like he never left. 

"Come on I'll get you some clothes. Where did you put the suit?" He asked as he digged through his draws trying to find a jumper and sweats for Kara to wear. 

"Um..." Kara looked down at what she was wearing. Winn was about to say something but decided against it. "Go change. I'll fix the suit" 

After she was changed they stayed in Winns bed watching crappy movies and eating the contents of his friagde. They talked more but Winn fell asleep.

Present moment...

Winn began to steer in his sleep beginning to wake up. "Morning Kar" Winn said peering over the side of his bed. 

"Morning Winn" Kara smiled looking up at him. 

"You hungry?" He asked remembering about the amount of calories she has to consume daily.

She was about to protest but her stomach beat her to it. He laughed getting out of bed to prepare her some food.   
______________________________________

Lena walked out of English after having a very slow lesson. Normally Kara would answer questions, talk to people around her and do as much work as she could possibly do in the short amount of time they were given but today was different, she was late didn't do any work she even ignored the people around her and when Lena turned to see if she was alright. Kara didn't even notice she was looking at her which only caused Lena to become worried. 

As they exited the classroom Winn walked up to Kara and put his arm on her shoulder eruging her to go to class. She watched as the eldest Danvers sister walked quickly to her sister to only have Kara sprint off to her next class.

She even over heard Alex arguing with Winn about something.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when James approached her "hey Lena I was wondering if you and Jess wanted to come to the gym with everyone we are going after school" he asked moving his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'd like that" Lena smiled not thinking about who else was going to be there. She was about to make an acusse when James told her he needed to get to class.

The green eyed beauty moved to her next class waiting for the day to be over she wanted to speak to Kara make sure her friend was alright. She loved her, nothing would change that and the last thing she wanted for her to feel anything less than happy.


	26. Gym

The gym James brought them to wasn't anything special considering James didn't have a lot of money to spend on a membership. It was big enough to hold around 30 people at once in the area that contained the equipment with that being treadmills, weights, bikes etc. The wall, on the left side, was lined with mirrors that stretched to every corner making it impossible to not see your own reflection. The equipment was line up perfectly with the treadmills and bikes were along the wall facing the mirror, at the end of the line up was a small space dedicated to lifting weights. The rest of the area was feild with other machines that didn't need a mirror to allow progress. Around the corner was another small room that had ropes and bars assisted with another mirror with small mats on the floor most likely for push-ups, sit-ups.

On the other end of the building was a room field with matts for the floor and a boxing arena in the middle surrounded with punching bags, that Kara seemed occupied with, she was throwing her fists left and right then bring them back around her face while still keeping her elbows covering her rib cage and her stance low.

Both her and James were trying to help Winn with to how to punch but James was showing Winn how to stand, what to look out for and what he should do with his whole body and not just his fists, Kara was just beating the bag senseless surprisingly not damaging it considering she hasn't taken any tablets it however long.

Lena walked in with Jess by her side. Lena was wearing black yoga pants with a black vest top, Jess has a sports bra on with an oversized white top and her school sport shorts.

They stood by the door watching as Kara continued to assault the bag in front of her. James and Winn stopped their session joining Lena and Jess in watching as Kara let out all her anger. 

"I've never seen Kara like this before. What happened between her and Alex?" James leaned in and whispered to Winn. Lena overheard them talking debating if they should stop her or allow her to carry on and hope that she wears herself out. What James said was true though, the young blonde never got angry and when she did she was rather calm about the situation even though you could see that she wanted to burst, she kept it hidden and now they knew why, or so they thought.

"Kara" all five of them turned around to see Alex standing with Maggie by her side neither of them were wearing sport clothing but still stood in the gym.

Kara finally stopped her abuse to see her sister looking guilty. Kara moved past everyone and moved past Alex not giving anyone a sound or a hint of emotion from her. 

Lena caught the eldest Danvers arm before she could try and confront her sister again. "Whats wrong with Kara?" The youngest Luthor spoke angrily.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Its a family matter" Alex muttered turning to try and get to Kara again but was restrained by Lenas hand still wrapped around her wrist gently pulling it closer to her.

"Whatever has happened you need to give her space and let her come to you" Lena spoke softly, losing her grip.

"I'm her sister. I've know her for a lot longer than you have" Alex gritted her teeth towards Lena.

"I'm her friend Alex. You might be her sister but you've witnessed everything upclose, you have only seen what you wanted to see in her and what she wanted you to see but I have seen her from another angle. I've lo...had a crush on Kara ever since she came to Midvile, I couldn't talk to her because I was nervous so I settled from admiring her from a far I've seen everything you haven't. Trust me" Lena pleaded as she let go and allowed her hand to fall back to her side.

"Come on lets go" Maggie tugged slightly on Alex's jacket.

"I'll leave Kara alone but I'm not leaving. Not when shes like this" Alex and Maggie went to the other end of the gym and started to lightly spar.

Kara was over by the bars doing chin ups. The brunette walked over to see Kara using her biceps to lift her body from the ground to the bar placing her chin slightly on the cold metal before lowering herself back down to the ground and repeating her actions, over again.

"Will you teach me?" Lena asked.

Kara lowered herself back to the ground turning to see Lena with a small smile on her face. "Upper body?" 

Lena only nodded moving closer to the blonde. Kara smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. She moved aside to allow Lena to go into position.

Lena tried to reach the bar however, she was a few inches shorter than Kara and was unable to reach the bar. Kara chuckled slightly at the short girl, Lena turned to see the smirk on Karas face. "Are you going stand there or are you going to help me?" Lena said placing her hands on her hips. 

Kara swallowed and moved back to the bar standing behind Lena. "When I count to three, jump" Kara said placing her hands on Lenas waist. "1...2...3!" Lena jumped and grabbed on to bar now hanging.

"Good, now raise your arms up and pull so that your chin touches the bar." Lena did as she was told but was only able to go up slightly. 

"Little help please" Lena laughed. 

"Ok, I'll help you go up but you have to hold your weight for a little while than lower yourself down. I'll help you where I think you need it" Lena accepted her friends help. Kara replaced her hands on Lenas hips and gently lifted her so she was able to pull herself up to the bar. Kara let go and watched as Lena held her weight and began to let herself go, she was nearly at the point where she was going to hang when Kara stoped her eith her hands. 

"Don't go full dead weight just yet. Hold your weight and try going back up, I'll help" Lena held her weight and began to pull herself back up to the bar with assistance from her blonde friend.  
______________________________________

Alex and Maggie were still sparing with eachother but now it turned into a chance to win something from the other person. Every session one of the would place a bet and if they win they got their wager.

Both their jackets have been discarded along with their shoes and socks and their shirts were tired at the back allowing their stomachs/abs to be exposed.

"My bet..." Maggie said panting from there other 4 bets "...if I win...you have to admit you look like Lexie Grey" Maggie smirked knowing how much it annoyed Alex.

"No...I'd never admit it because...its not true" Alex breathed out as she grabbed a drink from the water fountain.

"You better win then" Maggie lunged forward to try and punch Alex but missed allowing her girlfriend to put her into a head lock. Maggie brought herself to her knee and flipped Alex and pinned her to the ground.

"You lost...Lexie" Maggie laughed. "Come on admit it" she moved now so she was straddling Alex so she couldn't move.

"No...now get off of me" Maggie crossed her arms showing she wasn't moving. "Don't be so...smug this is the first one you won out of...five" 

"Well if you won't keep to my bet then why should I keep to mine?" Alex thought about what Maggie said. She wasn't about to give up no more vegan food for a month and for Maggie to stop stealing her leather jacket when she is cold but refuses to bring a coat ever since she ruined her own. 

"I look like Lexie Grey" Alex signed admitting defeat. Maggie smiled and got off of Alex and helped her up. 

Both their smiled faded when they saw Clark walk across to where Kara was. Alex ran to see Clark already talking to Kara with Lena looking a little frightened.

"Kara let me explain!" Clark yelled as he began to walk towards his cousin. Kara only held up her hand for him to stop.

"I've got nothing to say to you" Kara clenched her jaw and her fists trying to keep her rage in check. Lena looked to see that Karas hands have now gone white she placed her hand on the glasses forearm and saw as her grip lossened slightly. 

"Then let me at least help you" Clark whispered trying to not let anyone hear. 

"I don't need help" Kara moved away from Lena and placed her mouth near to her cousins ear. "I've leant everything from my home" she moved away but was caught off guard by Clark's words.

"Show me" he challenged wanting to be proved right but in this case wrong. 

Kara was about to decline when she saw the smug look on his face that told her that he didn't believe her. After everything and he was the one with trust issues? Her fists only clenched more.

They moved to the sparing matts and everyone gathered around to watch the blood line fight. Winn went over to them with boxing gloves he found but both declined. Both wanting to go bare hand.

Lena however, wasn't having any of it. "If you two are going to do this at least let us wrap your hands" she said with wraps for both of them. Kara was again going to refuse but saw how worried Lena looked so she accepted.

Lena wrapped Karas hands while Alex wrapped Clark's. "I don't know who he is or why you are fighting him but please be careful if not for your sake but for mine" Kara nodded her head.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself" Alex threatened him. 

"I'm not going to hurt her just show her that she needs are help" he stood and faced the young girl. 

Both squared up to eachother. They circled around eachother for a couple of seconds for Clark to throw the first punch aiming for Karas face, she blocked the punch and jabbed one into his rib cage. Clark stumbled back slightly at the impact, allowing himself to regain his stance. He went to sweep Kara from under her feet only to have her to kick him in the face and his glasses to fly off she went over and punched him in the chest. "Come on...I can't see...without them" he breathed out from having all the air knocked out of him. Kara only laughed and threw her glasses off to the side and motioned for him to get up. He ran at her and punched her in the face.

Lena clung to Jess as she saw Kara get hurt from this man she didn't know she ducked her head slightly not wanting to see what happened next. 

Kara and Clark began to throw punches at eachother for them all to be blocked by one another. Until Kara landed one on his face he stumbled back slightly for Kara to hit him again and again and again. Thinking about all the hurt and the anger that built up over the last few years and mostly importantly the last couple of days. He manged to grab Kara by the shoulder but got himself in a wrist lock and brought to his knees, she than sweeper his knee giving him support and pinned him to the ground and brought his chest up by grabbing the material of his shirt with her hand and clenched the other one deciding if she should hit him. Once she saw him brace himself for the impact she grabbed him by both hands and spoke. "I have been lied to my whole life and it never gets any easier. When our planter exploded I was given the task to protect you at all costs and I was unable to live up to these expectations. I was told to protect you, to teach you from right and wrong, make sure you don't forget Kryton, allow you to make mistakes but to still be there when you made them, to stick by you. I wasn't told to manipulate, disown and lie to you because thats not protection it's called being selfish. I was taught to fight incase anything happened to myself but when you was born I was told to use it when you needed me the most and you still think you can use me when it suits you, thinking that once I can't do something I'll come to you for help?" Kara laughed at her own words as the formed "I had to figure this world out on my own with strangers. I did it once and I can do it again" with that said Kara pushed him to the ground leaving Clark with guilt washed over his face. She wakes to where she the her glasses and put them back on and walked to the bathroom, like nothing happened.


	27. Problem

Lena was in her room fixing her dress so there was no creases in her outfit ready for the charity event that her parents were taking her to for her 17th birthday. It was a fitted dress that came to her mid thigh, the dress was white with the top and sides being black lace with no selves. It looks amazing on her even she thought.

"Lena, I thought you was wearing the dark blue dress" Lena turned to see her step mother in her room looking at her up and down.

"I was but this was a birthday present. Its the one I wanted" Lena turned back to her mirror and smiled.

"Did Lex get that for you?" Lillian asked moving closer. Not pleased with the choice Lena went with. 

"No, Kara got it for me actually" Lena looked down at the floor cowardly knowing what her mother's reaction was going to be.

"I thought I warned you about her" Lillian spake coldly remembering the conversation she had with her making sure nothing would happen between them.

"You did but we decided to be friends and we got talking the other week I mentioned today and the dress so she got it for me" Lillian chuckled at Lenas words.

"How did this converstation start than?" Lillian crossed her arms waiting for her step daughter's response. Lillian knew that if Kara began the conversation that Lena was only being polite and this wouldn't be a cause for concern but she feared she was wrong.

At the gym...

Everyone stared as Kara left moving their eyes as she pushed through the door entering the bathroom in silence. Clark still layed on the floor partly because he feared pain would fly threw him if he moved but mainly he feared the mental pain he was already feeling. The guilt was worse than any punch his cousin could have thrown at him. 

Alex went over to him bending down and helping him up, pulling him to the area with the first aid kit.

Generally settling him down she reached for the box and layed it down in front of her.

"I'm not bleeding Alex" Clark breathed out, holding his side as he breathed trying to refill his lungs with air.

"I know but I've got to do something otherwise there will be questions" she unwrapped his hands and tossed them to the side beginning to wrap his hand that he hit Kara with. They both fell into silence as Alex finished her patch job she got up to leave when Clark spoke.

"Shes right Alex" he whispered, trying to not let the others hear.

"What?" She turned in disbelief.

"I should have been there for her. Been honest and not hide anything from the only family I have left" Alex walked back up to Clark.

"No, we did it to protected her..." Alex began but was cut off.

"I should have protected her..." Clark stood getting in Alex's face.

"No! You left her in my parents care. I'm the one who got the task of protecting her. Just because both of you two couldn't decide who was protecting who. I decided...I'm her sister Blood or not and I'm not letting anyone hurt her they way people allowed my farther to die" Alex walked away before you did something that she would regret.

"Its not your mission Alex" Clark shouted back.

"Your right. Its my sisterly duty"   
______________________________________

As Alex took Clark to get cleaned up, Winn got the other first aid kit across the room and ran into the girls bathroom. When he walked in Kara was pacing back and forth.

Winn walked up and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe I just did that" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Hey. Its ok. If anything I think he got the message" Winn said back rubbing Karas back up and down trying to sooth her. "He did deserve it, if that helps" Winn laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Kara pulled back from the embrace. "Well then I don't regret it" she laughed going to sit by the sink with Winn joining her.

"How are your hands?" He asked watching Kara clench her hands slowly.

"Sore. I'm probably going to get a small bruise" she said.

"I'll get some ice. That way we have a cover story for why the bruise is so small" Kara laughed watching as Winn walked out the girls toilets.

When Winn closed the door Lena came up to him with a bucket. "How is she?" She asked.

"She calm. I'm just going to get some ice for her hands" he went to step out the way.

"I already got some" Winn went to take the bucket but Lean pulled it away. "Winn its the girls bathroom. I'll go" Lena moved into the room.

"That was qu..." Kara lifted her head and stopped talking as she realised that it wasn't Winn who entered.

"I brought you some ice. I didn't think it was appropriate to have Winn in the ladies" she smiled. Kara nodded along with what the brunette was saying.

Lena moved closer and placed the bucket on the side. She moved closer to Kara and began to unwrapp her hand, Kara winced as she did this trying to play the part.

"Does it hurt?" Lena asked.

"Yeah a bit" Kara smirked watching Lena put some ice in tissue paper and placing it on her hands. "I'm sorry" Kara breathed out.

"What for?" Lena asked holding the ice on her hands.

"Everything. I haven't been a good friend or girlfriend to you. I should have been better, taken things slowly. I wished I had the courage to talk with you when I first came here" Lena didn't look up until kara finished. "I'm also sorry for today I didn't mean to lose my temper or for any of that to happen especially in front of you" 

"Your forgiven Kara. I know you enough to know that you wouldn't of fought if it wasn't important" Kara nodded thanking her for understanding. "Are you ok? What happened between you and Alex? Who was that guy?" Lena asked.

"His my cousin. Him and Alex were lying and going behind my back. They say they were trying to protect me but they were just being hypocritical" Lena listened to Kara.

"I know it hurts and I'm with you, they shouldn't have lied but try to see it from there point of view. Would you do the same?" 

"Honestly, I can't answer that" she was right if she ended up on Earth when she was supposed to, she would be a different person with no telling what she would do. 

Present moment...

"She than asked me about what happened that she missed and that's when I told her about today. She came over to me today at school with the dress and wished me a happy birthday" Lillian nodded and moved to Lena planting a kiss on the top of her head. Wanting to play the supporting mother.

"Be careful, people don't change quickly no matter how much you want them to" Lena nodded watching her mother leave the room.

"We leave in 10 mintutes" Lillian said finally leaving the room. Lena nodded picking up her phone to send a quick text.

Lena -"The dress fits perfectly. Thank you x" ~ 7:00

Kara -"Knew it would. Have a nice time tonight, happy birthday x" ~ 7:01   
______________________________________

Kara was still at Winns, his farther came home a few days ago but he didn't have a problem with Kara staying over. Truth be told he was probably going on another 'business trip' and didn't want Winn being alone. She was lying on Winns bed as he was listening to the police radio and familiarising himself with the code.

"Oh I almost forgot" Winn suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom coming out with something folded over his hands. "I couldn't fix your other suit so I made you a new one" he lifted it to show the suit with the house of El Crest printed onto the chest.

"Its perfect" Kara ran her hands over the outfit and ran into the bathroom to put it on.

"I found another type of material that is lighter and thinner so you can fit it under your normal cloths. I've also made so ear pieces so we can talk to eachother" Kara came out showing off her new suit. "I am a genius" 

"You are. This feels so much better" Kara began to put on her cloths helping Winn with the codes.   
______________________________________

2 hours later...

Lillian and Lionel were by the bar getting drinks while Lena spoke to some of the charity workers.

"How long?" Lillian asked grabbing two drinks.

"Another hour. We will finish are drink and conversation than go to the restaurant" Lionel smirked while walking back to his daughter. 

Lena took the water from Lillian and began to sip it listening to the conversation her parents were having with the workers which wasn't interesting. She handed her drink to her farther and excused herself from the little group they formed. 

She walked towards the door bathroom door in the hall way but before she could enter men in masks with unusual weapons came out and slowly approached Lena. They fired the gun around randomly causing the hall to be filled with screams. She looked at the exits but all were blocked with the same men.

"Help" Lena whispered.  
______________________________________

Karas head peaked up at the voice. 'Lena' She thought.

'Calling all units we have a hostage situation at Forty Hall' 

Karas breathing hitched. "Lenas there" before Winn could reply Kara was already ripped off her cloths so she was now down to her suit and raced to the hall.

"You won't have any cloths left if you keep doing that" she heard Winn over the radio.

"Not important. Tell me how to get in!" Kara shouted over the air that was smacking her in the face.

"There is an entrance to the basement that you could use or a side entrance. The basement one will lead you to the kitchen..." Kara was looking at the building from the sky looking at it with her X-ray vision she saw one of the men aim his weapon at Lena. Without thinking she busted through the wall. 

"Yeah sure that works too" the IT guy said from his desk.

Kara got just in time before the laser hit Lena instead she absorbed the laser which caused the gun to over heat and malefuction. He threw it to the side and began to walk towards her.

"Run" Kara turned and said to Lena. Lena did as she was told and ran to behind a corner.

The masked man went to hit Kara but was met with a broken hand. Kara kicked him across the room. Both of the other criminals aimed their guns towards her and fired. Using her heat vision she fired back luckily causing the others to over heat. They each ran into the hall with the other people.

The blonde followed them in seeing that one had actual guns pointing at people's heads. 

"You don't want to do this" the hero said stepping forward.

"Come closer and I'll shoot" she stopped in her tracks. A gun was now aimed at her head and the triggered was pulled. She grabbed the gun then knocked the guy out with it then processed to crushed it in her hands. 

She looked back to see the guy dragging the women out the hall. She ran after him seeing him near the corner were Lena was hiding.

"The place is surrounded with aimed police. You won't make it out" Kara tired reasoning with him.

"That doesn't matter" he turned the gun on Kara that now was glowing green and shot the laser at her. Kara fell to the floor in pain from the substance that she predicted to be krytonite. Causing the burning and draining sensation to take over her body. 

"You will be stopped" he spoke. Kara heard a thud and saw Lena over him with a fire extinguisher in her hands. The lady he was holding ran off into the hall. Lena dropped her weapon and rushed to the hero's aid.

"Hey are you ok?" Lena asked placing her hand on her shoulder. She felt warm when she touched her and a little fuzzy.

"I should be asking you that" Kara laughed off her pain. "Thank you for saving me Miss Luthor" Lena smiled as she helped her up. 

"I should be thanking you. If you didn't come in time I would have died, so thank you" she smiled and Kara returned the same.

"Miss are you alright" a man in a police uniform asked.

"Both are fine. There are some more men here officer" the blonde said showing them where. They both had to give a statement which took eniugh time for Kara to regain her strength.

"Do you need a lift home?" Kara asked. Lena nodded her head telling her where she lived. "I'm going to pick you up. Is that alright?" Lena nodded again feeling weightless as her saver picked her up bridal style. "Hang on" Kara whispered as she took off to Lenas home.

Kara settled Lena on the ground careful not to drop her. "Thank you again" Lena beamed.

"Anytime Miss Luthor" the blue eyed girl smiled.

"You can call me Lena" she laughed not liking the sound of someone roughly her age being so formal towards her.

"I quite like calling you Miss Luthor" she smirked. Causing Lena to chuckle at her confidence.

"What should I call you then?" Lena said crossing her arms over her chest waiting for an answer.

"Thats up to the papers" she said. They heard a faint police stern in the distance causing both of them to turn. "Duty calls I'm afrad Miss Luthor" Kara said moving to the edge of the balcony.

"I hope this isn't the last time we talk" Lena said moving closer to the balcony.

Kara turned as she stood on the edge. "It won't be" with that said Kara took off to be a hero again and Lena watched her leave.

Lillian and Lionel watched from the next room. "We have a problem" Lillian said.


	28. Collateral damage

Turns out that the police car were going to help out with the event that Lena was at because they was having problem with traffic and they were afraid someone was coming to help the men escape since they had high powered weapons they knew who ever they worked for had a high stance in the black market.

She landed in Winns room noticing him on his bed with the radio on the desk listening to it with his head set. She moved closer until he jumped out of his skin.

"Jeus christ Kara, don't do that" he breathed out as he clenched his chest trying to regain his breathing. He noticed Kara looking at he hands smiling as she went to his desk chair taking a seat. "Kara?"

She brought her attention back to her friend. "Oh yeah sorry" she apologised. She began to go on her phone and kept pressing it to her ear but stopped after a couple of tries she left a message and quickly typed something before putting her phone back down.

"Are you ok? You seem happier than usual...which I didn't know was possible" he mumbled the last words still hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

Kara glared at him slightly but couldn't hold it for long as her smile grew wider as she remembered what happened. "Lena wore the dress..." she smiled looking at him with flushed cheeks "...and I saved her life but than one of the men aim his weapon at me and fired this green laser at me so she hit him over the head and knocked him out" she began to tell him about giving her a lift home and what was said between them.

"Hold on. What gun was this? What did it look like?" Winn went to his laptop and pulled up images on his screen and began to scroll through the different types of guns. After a few minutes she stoped him at the pistol that look like a normal pistol that held bullets but the prints showed that it held a substance instead. Krytonite.

"Why does that sound firmilar?" Winn asked as he saw the horror appear on Karas face as she took the laptop from him and studied the object for herself.

"Its what the DEO used to take away my powers" Kara whispered. Winn quickly took the laptop from Kara and began type into what seemed like a website on his device. He quickly pulled up several documents featuring different information about weapons and kryptonite he started going through each paragraph highlighting different parts.

"I've found seven weapons on the data base that are able to hold krytonite. Four are missing there all in the classified section" Winn showed Kara what the devices looked like, that was missing, but it had no information about what it's purpose was it stated it was classified.

"How did you find this out? What website is this?" Kara asked more confused than she was before. 

Winn only laughed at what Kara said "its not a website its the DEO main frame. I hacked it when you told me about them" Winn shrugged as he spoke as if it wasn't a big deal that he hacked a top secret government agency.

"Winn! You could be arrested for that" the blonde panicked. She wasn't sure how everything worked but she knew that it was wrong to hack something that was not meant to exist.

"I covered my tracks don't worry. Look that classified file...its empty" Winn continued to search for the information in different parts of the DEO main frame but nothing came up. "Why would you put a classified file on somthing that has no information? Why go through all the trouble?" Kara couldn't think of a reason. She reached for her phone again and found there were no messages left. 

"There's only one way to find out. Can you hack satellites?" Kara asked standing in front of Winn.  
______________________________________

After her hero took off Lena made her way back into her room and stripped putting on her pjs to have her parents to burst into her room.

"Lena! Where did you go? We throught something happened to you" both Mr and Mrs Luthor screamed at their daughter searching her for injuries but luckily she came up clean. 

"I'm fine honestly, the girl saving everyone she saved me and brought me home" Lena smiled as she remembered the conversation they had and how she burst just in the right time to have save her life.

"We're sorry for yelling we just freaked out" Lillian said as she wrapped her arms around Lena and brought her closer to her chest. She glared at her husband to do something.

Lionel cleared his throat and approached Lena. "Darling, did she hurt you?" Lena violently shook her head she was about to protest when he continued. "Does she have to abilies that they have been saying on the news?" He asked. Lena nodded at her farther question not understanding why all their attention was now on the hero. "Did you noticed she had any weaknesses."

Lena took a breath trying to process what she saw. "One of the men had a weapon that took more of an effect than another" her farther nodded motioning for her to give more detail "it was a type of laser,  the substamce was green" Lena finished and looked up at her parents seeing they were both satisfied. 

They both kissed her head and told her to go to bed. She looked at her phone seeing she had messages from Jess and Kara asking if she was safe as she only told them about going to the charity event.

She replied to Jess quickly just sending a quick text but she called Kara considering she seemed to be having a heart attack noticing how many messages were left.

She wait for the last ring before she picked up. 

"Lena! Thank god, are you alright? I heard what happened!" Kara screamed into the phone.

Lena couldn't help but smile hearing the worry in Karas voice as they spoke. "I'm safe Kara, don't worry. That girl on the news saved me" 

The line went silent for a moment Lena was about to ask if Kara was still there but soon she spoke. "I'm glad your safe I was worried. I'm sorry your birthday didn't go as planned. Maybe we could do something to make up for it...by we I mean all of us...not just the two of us...not that I wouldn't want it to be the two of us, I just don't want the others feeling left out"

Lena laughed over the phone hearing Kara ramble over the phone. She smirked slightly seeming a little bit of jealously, which she hoped to be true. "I like the sound of that" 

"Great I'll ask the others tommorw. I better let you go and get some rest. Sorry again about today" Kara said.

"Thank you Kara. Good night" Lena said.

"Good night" with that said they both ended the call. Lena made her way to bed.  
______________________________________

Kara ended the call as she made her way to the DEO doors. Winn stood closer to Kara before entering.

"I called and texted Lena while you was out so she wouldn't suspicious" Kara thanked her friend for his brilliant mind. Hoping it also scored some points on to her good side as well.

They made there way into the main office seeing everyone gathered around the table appearing to be discussing today's issues.

"Miss Danvers glad you could join us. Who's this?" Henshaw said crossing his arms over his chest locking eyes with Kara.

"I'm not here for you. I have information" Kara motioned Winn to pull up the information that he found.

"We already know this information Miss Danvers" The director stated.

"Why was the missing weapons under a classified file if there is no information?" Kara asked as she showed everyone the file.

The director looked towards Winn as he showed them his screen. "There is a reason why that is classified" he gritted his teeth.

"But no information only a ruff sketch of what the device looks like" Alex was now concerned.

Everyone was looking at there leader now as Kara and Winn questioned him. He motioned for then to move along with him into a separate room.

He closed the doors and took a deep breath. "How did you get this information?" He asked.

Winn was about to speak but Kara glared at him to not speak. "Thats non of your concern. Why was that file classified?" 

"We gained knowlege of these alien weapons some time ago. A couple of months ago four of are weapons were stolen because the time scale from when we got them from when they were stolen nothing was put into the system about the weapons" Henshaw looked down as he said his words just than Alex burst through the door.

"Son of a bitch! You told me that everything was accounted for! That Kara was safe!" Alex went for the director wanting to grab him but luckily Kara caught her in time before she could do any harm. Kara moved Alex out of the room making Winn go with her she turned to the man bowing his head.

"I want to help you find who had these weapons. They almost killed someone that I love and I don't want someone else going through that, don't take my help lightly you put everybody here in danger with out then having any knowledge" Kara then made her way back to her sister who was trying to hold in her tears in front of Winn.

Kara went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know, I'm sorry I thought I was keeping you safe" she broke down in Karas arms while her sister rubbed her back soothing her.

"I know come on" Kara motioned for the three of them to leave. Kara dropped Alex home making sure not to wake Eliza from her slumber. The two friends made it home to find Winns dad passed out drunk on the couch with a empty bottle of vodka in his hands. Winn only covered him with a blanket, Kara offered to carry him to his room but Winn politely declined hoping that if he ached in the morning he wouldn't drink heavily for a few days.

They stood in the kitchen drinking the bottles of water from the friagde. "What did you two talk about?" Winn asked drinking the last drops.

"I told him I was going to help him but not for him" Kara made her self clear she wasn't doing this for them. 

"For Lena?" Winn asked. Kara stared at Winn for a while before slowly nodding.

"Not just for her" Winn gave her a look that she knew to well the yeah right look. "I am trying to help save people" she breathed out 

Winn nodded and told her that they should go to bed since it was getting late. They were each in their beds for then night none of them tired but they still didn't talk. Just layed hoping that sleep will take them over at some point.  
______________________________________

It was the early hours of the morning when Lillian and Lionel entered the warehouse for their meeting. They walked into the centre which was filled with chairs and a large round table that stood in the middle. Around the table were men all dressed in black.

They all stood from their chairs as the couple entered. "Sir I'm sorry for the incident..." one of the men began to speak but was met with a punch to the face delivered by Lionel.

"You think my daughter was part of collateral damage!?" He yelled in his face making him feel small. 

He didn't answer just looked down at the floor mumbling his words. The eldest Luthor grabbed him by his jumper and pulled him to his face. "Speak up!" He shouted getting more annoyed.

"I didn't relise it was Lena sir" Lionel was about to hit him again when he felt his wife's hand brush over his shoulder.

"Lionel" she kept her voice quiet and innocent to sooth her husband. He looked at his shoulder and slowly, with out taking is eyes off the man's eyes, he removed his hands from his gripped position.

Lionel moved to the back of the room to gather the information needed for their meeting. 

"Thank you mis..." Lillian slapped him across the face.

"Don't thank me. Remember she is still my daughter" she gritted her teeth as she spitted her words towards him. She saw her husband smile as he turned back to the papers in his hands beginning to go over them with the other men.

The man rubbed his face as he looked at Lillian both of them smiled and nodded at eachother before joining Mr Luthor.


	29. Chemicals

English class was a blur to Kara, not because they were learning about Macbeth (not the main reason) but because she fell asleep within the first 10 minutes of her teacher telling the class that Lady Macbeth was really to blame for the death of the king only using Macbeth to do the deed.

She was woken up by books dropping on her desk, which caused the blonde to shot up right looking at everyone looking at her trying not to laugh as confusion was painted across her face. "Miss Danvers, would you nap on your own time and not in my lessons" her teacher said moving back to the front of the class.

"Sorry" Kara mumbled looking back down at her book as she yawned. She tried to focus on the page they were reading going over each line and analysing nearly every word that Shakespeare wrote. She began to rub her eyes not being able to get rid of the sleep from her eyes moving her glasses from her nose up onto her head and using her fingertips to rub her face and eyes trying to wake herself up before she nodded back off.

"Are you ok?" A voice in front of her whispered. Kara rose her head up to see Lena making out she dropped her pen on the floor and was picking it up.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep" Kara whispered back. Keeping her eye on the teacher as they began to walk in circles around their desk with their eyes glued to the book. 

Lena smiled slightly "I hope that wasn't my doing" Lena continued still with the same smile plastered on her face. She saw Kara blush slightly which caused her stomach to do flips. It reminded her of the day when Kara winked at her in class, knowing she meant to do it because Kara liked her just made the flips turn into butterflies.

"I was worried" Kara mumbled slightly feeling strange about lying to Lena even though it wasn't the main reason, it was the top three.

Lenas smile grew as she turned going back to her work. Kara watched her for a moment as her hand gripped the pen, carefully moving the object across the paper until she was satisfied with her work. 

The bell than rang to signal the end of the lesson. Which led to all the students packing up their equipment making their way to their next lesson. 

Kara was last to leave her class looking up she saw Winn waiting for her. "How did it go?" He asked as be began to walk beside her.

"It was alright. It was rather fun to be honest. They said that they would have a report drawn up in a few weeks" Kara replied as she remembered her test with the specialist having to get to school an hour before it started which only made her 10 times more tired.

"Thats good. Remember we need to go to the DEO after school, I have a few ideas about how to improve their systems" Winn said.

"We are there to help them find the people whoever had those weapons. Not to update their computera" Kara laughed slightly knowing Winn couldn't keeps his hands off their equipment for more than five minutes.

Winn chuckled moving on to his next lesson. Kara was going to open her class door a hand grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn around to see Alex.

"Um... the director asked me to give you these" she put out her hand to see two watches and a ear pieces. "Ones for you and the others for Winn so that we can contact you when your needed" she spoke quietly trying not to catch the attention of passing students.

"I'm not joining Alex. I just want help to find whoever attack the venue" Kara tried to keep her emotions in check when Alex thought she was joining.

"I know but you can give them back once we stopped them" Alex said. Kara took them and put them in her jacket pocket. She smile and nodded back to Alex before going in the class.  
______________________________________

Lionel and Lillian were in the kitchen discussing their daughter and the failure of the event. 

"I'm not having my daughter be involved with that thing" Lionel said getting frustrated. They were now on the subject on how to keep Lena away from the alien.

"Honey, if we do this it will allow us to have intell" Lillian said stroking her husbands shoulder to offer comfort. 

"What if they get close? I can't break her heart" Lionel spoke rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Darling, if that happens I'll handle it. If it works than maybe she will be another weakness we can use" Lionel pulled away from his wife and began to pace across the floor.

"I am not using my daughter in this. I won't get involve with someone to then strip it away!" He was now getting annoyed with not only Lillian but himself because he knew it was vital that they do this.

Lillian stood and walked over to the other side of the kitchen island and rested her back on the edge crossing her arms over her chest. "Our daughter." She said 'upset' that her husband didn't see her as a mother. "Lionel, Lena didn't want me to tell you but she already did invloved with someone...but it ended"

Lionel clenched his jaw and fists "who?" He demanded.

"Kara Danvers" Lillian said softly. Lionel looked confused for a moment before he let out a breath.

"What happened?" He demanded again from his wife. Lillian began to explain what happened. Telling him about Sky and that she spoke to Lena after everything happened. 

"What did you tell her?" Lionel was worried how tough his wife on their daughter.

"I told her to break up with her" she said calmly. "I told her that if Kara really cared about her than she would show Lena some respect. It took some convincing but I manged to get her to see that she wasn't ready for a relationship same with Kara" 

Lionel nodded along to what he was being told. "Good. Shes not ready for a relationship and I don't the sound of that girl. Did Lex know how this?" He asked.

"Yes he filled me in on the blanks once I spoke to Lena" Mr Luthor nodded again.

"What are we going to do than?" 

"I spoke with someone who is a chemist, he works for the government who is invloved with a department that works with aliens. They is looking for new ways to weaken them. They think they have found away to manipulate kryptonite to have different effects on the alien" Lillian smiled.

"This friend, how long is this going yo take?" 

"A few months" she said quietly.

"Months?!" He shouted "Lena would take a lot more convining" he panicked imagining his daughter fighting them when the time comes to unhinged her. He knows how attached she gets and how hard it will be to save her from being broken hearted.

Lillian wrapped her arms around her husbands shoulders. "Trust me. It will be worth it and Lena is a smart girl she will listen" Lionel hugged his wife tucking his head inti her neck.   
______________________________________

Kara and Winn arrived at the DEO four hours ago. They have gone through all the weapons that were stolen, Kara gave them all the knowledge that she remembered when the venue was attack. Winn them helped out the IT department on finding any leads while Alex and the director filled Kara in on everything they knew. 

They finished around an hour ago but Winn was still busy so Kara decided to stay. She was waiting in one of the meeting rooms when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in" her sister asked. Kara nodded as she looked back down at her hands. "Come home Kara" Alex breathed out.

"I can't" Kara said still looking down at her fingers. She looked up slightly to see Alex's eyes filled with tears, she felt slightly guilty but still stood her ground.

"Why?" Alex chocked in her words.

"You know why" Alex still looked at her for answers. "I can't trust you or Eliza. I don't feel like...we are a family anymore" 

"We were always a family Kara that never stopped. You know that we're sorry for what happened but we did it for the right reasons not to be anything less than your family" 

Kara laughed at what she was hearing. She stood up and walked around to the door. "Don't just walk away Kara! We need to talk" Alex shouted.

"No Alex, you don't get to stand there and tell me I should just forgive you because it wasn't meant to hurt my feelings. You don't get to tell me how I should feel" Kara said calmly.

"I just want my siater back" Alex signed running her fingers threw her hair.

"Until you understand why I'm upset and see what you did was wrong I can't forgive you" Kara left the room to go and find Winn.

"Kara! Kara!" Winn shouted and he ran down to his friend. 

"You ready to go?" She said..

Winn just handed her the tablet that he was holding. "Look"

Kara took the tablet from him and looked at the camera footage she saw in front of her. Lillian Luthor handing someone keys to a van.

"I don't understand" Winn took the tablet and began to type before giving it back to her that showed a zoomed in number on the vans mirror showing a number.

"Its one of the box's that was stolen from the DEO and thata ceral numbers" Winn said zooming in more on the number.

"Can we see whats in the box?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, its just chenicals" Kara looked comfused. "There is more in the van by the looks of it but we don't know what else they have" 

"Were the chemical reported?" Winn took the tablet again.

"Yeah yesterday" Kara went to walk away before turning back to Winn. 

"Tell the others. I'll be back in an hour to take us home" Kara took off finding where she needed to go.  
______________________________________

Kara saw Lena sitting at her desk doing work. She had been watching her for 20 minutes waiting for her mom and dad to leave.

After waiting another 10 minutes they finally left. Kara went to go and follow them when they stopped and a bar across the street. 

She looked back to the brunette and floated down until her feet were on the balcony. She quietly went to the door and opened it surpirsed that it was open, she still stood in the balcony.

She watched Lena for a few minutes with her earphones in until she took then out.

"You know you should really keep this locked" Kara said. Lena jumped placing her hand over her chest.

"Do you have to scare me like that?" Lena said moving to get a jumper.

"No I just enjoy it" Kara smirked.

"Well, are you going to stand there its really cold" Lena motioned towards the door that was wide open allowing all the heat to escape her room.

"I don't like going to someones home unless im invited" 

"How polite of you. Do come in then supergirl" Lena smiled moving to her bed to sit on while Kara entered and closed the door.

"Supergirl?" She asked as she stood in front of Lena.

"Haven't you seen the news? Cat Grant tweeted it only a few hours ago.  
The public and the media have taken a liking to it" Lena said as she showed the super a few articles announcing her new name to the world, she started to read one article about how using the word 'girl' shouldn't be considered to be demeaning to women. "So supergirl what do I owe the pleasure" Lena asked.

"I wanted to check on you, I also said we would see eachother again and there is no time like the present" Lena bit her lip once she finished.

"Well thats very sweet but I'm fine. Luthors should never show weakness and I'm not going to start now because some people think they hsve the right to terrorise people" she moved around the hero back to her desk beginning to clear away her books. Images of that night began to come flooding back and she realised that she was terrified during the whole experience and after. When the super left all she wanted to do was run to Kara or Jess and cry to have them tell her it was all over and it was ok to feel scared but instead she was bombarded with questions and set to bed by her parents.

She didn't notice she was crying until supergirl placed a hand on her shoulder bring her out of her train of thought. She continued to clear away her things.

"Lena" she heard a smooth voice speak. It was the first time Supergirl said her name. She couldn't hold it anymore she turned around wrapping her arms around her savers neck. She felt warms arms hold her in place and rubbing her back. Lena didn't cry but a few tears were exchanged.

Kara held her for a while before she decided to speak. "Showing your feelings isnt a sign of weakness but a sign of bravey and strength because you are willing people to help" 

"Thank you" Lena whispered into her neck. She pulled back still holding onto her around her neck.

"Anytime, Miss Luthor" she smiled causing Lena to laugh at how formal she was.

"I told you its Lena" she laughed again still holding eachother. 

"I know" they pulled away from eachother. Lena sat on her desk chair looking up at the blonde. "How are you?" 

"I'm...scared. I don't like being alone" Kara moved over to her and knealed down in front of Lena. 

"Its ok to be scared but you have friends and family that will protect you and now you have me. You have nothing to worry about" Kara rubbed up and down Lenas arm to calm her down.

"Thanks, again" she smiled.


	30. Fire and electricity

Her dark brown hair was still noticeable in the darkness, you could see how it almost glowed showing how it would be soft if you touched it. The outline of her jaw was being highlighted by the moonlight shining in slightly from the drapes. If only she could tell Lena who and what she is, explain to her that she doesn't understand how relationships work on Earth. 

Alex gave her the basics but it wasn't anything different that happened on Kryton, someone would ask you out, you would than date for as long as it took for you to become a couple than if things work out you would get married. Except she wasn't told how you'd go about dating on Earth, on Kryton you was allowed to kiss them as much as both of you wanted, hold each other, tell people you were dating since gender didn't matter back home but now...now everything was complicated everybody had a reputation to maintain and not everybody excepted of same gender relationships. She remembered when Alex told her horror stories about how people would be beaten, killed or humiliated just for just being in love.

Everything about Kara was complicated. She didn't mean to disrespect the sleeping beauty in front of her, it was the furthest thing she wanted to do, the blonde thought that by doing all those things that it would show Lena how much Kara cared for her however, it seemed to back fire on her.

Kara slightly laughed to herself just the memories of how everything good in her life was taken away from her.

"KARA!" Winn shouted over the intercom startling the young girl. 

"Rao Winn! You scared me" Kara whisper shouted. 

"Sorry but Lenas parents are leaving the bar. They are coming back. What are you still doing there?" Winn asked stopping the taking in his laptop. 

"I...uh...I'm just...watching over Lena making sure shes alright" Kara stuttered out.

"So your watching her sleep?" Her friend questioned.

"I'm gazing" Kara defended herself still looking at the girl before her.

"Its creepy Kara" Winn laughed at his goffy friend.

"Its romantic" she smiled watching Lena ster slightly.

"It is cute...Kara the Luthors are by the front door!" Kara sprinted out of Lenas room but kept her back to the brick wall.

She could hear people talking inside the building she focused it on the two voices.

"...care how late they were. I don't trust them" Mr Luthor said as he past through the kitchen. 

Mrs Luthor followed after him trying to keep her voice to the bare minimum. "Unfortuntely we don't have a choice its either now or never..." Lionel opened Lenas door slightly to see his little girl curled up in bed sleeping soundly "think of Lena" he closed the door leaving his daughter in peace. 

"Very well but if this goes wrong this will be on you Lillian" Lionel walked out of the room to his and Lillian bedroom. 

Lillian unlocked her phone, scrolling down her contacts she pressed call. "Hello?" The voice answered.

"Its me. I convinced him, now its time for you to do your part. Don't let me down" 

"Yes Miss Luthor" they both ended the call, Lillian going to join her husband. 

Kara heard enough, she raced back to Winn to tell him everything. At was moving so fast that she almost crashed into Winns bed.

"We need to go to the DEO"   
______________________________________

Lionel layed still in bed, his breathing was slow in a constant rhythm. Lillian was next to her husband on her laptop catching up with some emails that have built up over the course of the last few days. She finished up her last email before turning it off. The older women sat there for a while being brought out of her own thought of her phone vibrating on the side table. 

"Miss Luthor" Lillian spoke softly careful not to wake up her husband but still keeping an eye on him incase he does wake up.

"Miss Luthor, apologise for waking you but I believe I have made the first pro-type" the man on the other end of the phone spoke excitedly.

"Are you sure it will work?" She asked concerned.

"It is are first try Miss Luthor. We will have to test it" he said uncertain.

"Do it. Before you do, I thought it was going to take months" 

"We recieved some blue prints from an anonymous source"

"Very well. I'll be there shortly" she hung up and began to move the duvet from her and Lionels body.

"Darling, we need to go" she said in her normal voice changing into her work cloths.

"Why?" He mumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Its ready" she smiles. Lionel shoots up with the same grin on his face.  
______________________________________

Kara landed at the DEO entrance slowly letting Winn fall from her grip as his feet touch the surface. They both burst into the room having all eyes fall on them. 

"Surergirl your late!" The director glared at the young girl crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

Kara ingorned him before she began to explain "I was at the Luthors, when I over heard a conversation between Lillian and Lionel" she moved over to one of the computers and pulled up the footage Winn recovered. "I heard them talking about about how a man didn't show up for a meeting. Lionel said he didn't trust him but Lillian reminded him that he should think of Lena" 

"What has this got to do with anything they coukd have easily been talking about Luthor corp" the director said not moving from his current position questioning everything and anything Kara did.

"Lena told me that she had to go to a charity event on her birthday. The Luthors are starting to groom her for the business but she wasn't there" J'onn swallowed looking down at his feet. He moved over towards the young hero slowly.

"It appears Mr Schott was correct. The Luthors are up to something" Winn looked proud for a moment before he looked at the disappointed face his friend wore. He moved over to Kara to wrap his arms around her but she excused herself from the group.

Kara walked onto the balcony ledge rubbing her hands over her face. "You ok?" A soft voice asked. The blonde turned to see her sister moving next to her. Kara didn't answer just signed heavily hoping that was enough to end the conversation "I know you care aboht her Kara but you haven't know each other for long" Kara laughed at her sisters words.

"You know how long I've liked her Alex. Your right though, I haven't know her for long but that doesn't mean I stop caring" she looked out to all the lights that took her breath away. There was no noise which made it more peaceful than ever.

"Mom wants you home" Kara looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. "So do I. She wants to see you, talk about whats happened." She looked back out at the lights thinking about her home and her own mom that died on Kryton. She loved Eliza and couldn't bare the thought of letting another mother figure go. She nodded in response which caused Alex to let out a deep breath in relief.

"How about now?" Alex asked hopeful. 

"Yeah. I'd like that" Kara replied. As she about to go in to find her foster mom Alex's voice stopped her.

"Shes at home. Shes hasn't veen back here since... You go I'm just going to tell J'onn and Winn" Kara nodded again and took flight. Home.  
______________________________________

Lionel and Lillian was around the table looking over the blue prints from the anonymous genius. 

"How do we know that we can trust them" Lillian asked as she looked them over for the fifth time.

"You can trust me mother" a voice said from behind the couple.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Lionel as his son as Lex moved closer to his parents.

"I'm helping. I saw some of your files a year ago on aliens and decided to do my own work on it. I came up with a few devices of my own. I found out a couple of week ago about this place and thought you could use some of my ideas" his smiled proudly as he moved to an open space. "I thought that maybe this would get the message across more" he said showing Lionel and Lillian the meaning behind his invention. 

"When can we use it?" Lillian asks. Lex was about to answer when one of their goons ran into the meeting area. 

"Supergirl...shes flying...over" he said shortness of breath. Lex moved over to a control panel.

"No time like the present" he smiled as he let the substance blast it's way towards the super hero.  
______________________________________

Kara felt a shot of fire and electricity pass around her body causing her to fall 200 feet towards the ground. Making the ground cave in around her. All the small pieces of concrete dug there way into her skin making her feel uncomfortable but before she could moved she blanked out as a flash of red passed over her eyes.


	31. Pain

The first time Kara could rememeber experiencing pain was when she fell off her bed back on Kryton. She was jumping on the single mattress in the corner of her room, the young girl wanted to see how high she could reach. After several atemps, Kara decided that instead of using two legs she would only use one which resulted in the sharp pain coursing threw her muscles in her leg and joints, which then led her to fall onto the ground and graze her elbow.

Her Anut Astra heared the loud thump and the cries of her niece that followed. It was also the first time she saw her anut terrified for her own safety. The panic in the eldest women's eyes was enough to get her to sleep on the floor for a week. The thought and the memories of putting someone you love in pain through your own actions was what put the fear in a young Kara to not put herself in danger again. 

Then her parents sent her to a foreign planet, telling the 12 year old girl that her mission was to protect her cousin she knew that she had to brake the one rule she had for herself, but that didn't last long since she was late by about 24 years. She had to find her own way, make new rules for herself that included not showing who she truly is. 

Yet the torture she was feeling now was 10 times more painful than anything she had ever experienced in her life. It felt as if her whole body was contracting. Every organ, every muscle, every tissue and cell that was genetically apart of her was buring and she couldn't do anything about it. 

The door opened at the end of the room cold breeze made its way up the hero's legs as the rest of her body was kept warm by a faint yellow light that beamed down upon her. Soft foot steps could be heard making it's way around the table that she was laying on. 

Trying to speak proved to be difficult for the retrained Kryton as her mouth was drained from any moisture. She looked up at the unfirmailar face that appeared to be checking her vitals. It only took a couple of seconds before the lady to look into her eyes and before she could open her mouth the nurse ran out of the room, screaming something along the lines of "shes awake" but she couldn't bring herself to care as her arms and legs began to feel less numb. A ring of coldness was on her ankles and wrists causing her to not move.

The door slammed open showing a panicked Alex, Eliza and Henshaw enter the room each at different sides of her bed. Alex at her right, with Eliza to her left and the director at the foot of her bed. All of them began to speak to the dazed girl. Kara found it hard to hear what everyone was saying, her powers were going haywire like the first day she arrived on Earth. She could hear everything and everyone at once too much for any one to handle. 

Taking short deep breaths, she remembered what Mr Danvers told her. "Foucs on your heart beat, imagine it's the only sound in exsitence". That's exactly what she did focused on her heart beat. Closing her eyes and the deep breaths helped her to shut everything out around her.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes being faced with her foster mom she had her arms crossed and her jaw was clenched rest asure she was pissed off. "Kara Danvers, what on Earth were you thinking?" She didn't even move when she spoke, just glared at the blonde.

"I'm sorry" Kara mutted looking to the side away from the disappointing glare that was cutting through her soul.

Eliza relised a heavy sigh moving to the other side of the bench uncliping Kara from the restraints "sweetheat" after the restraints were gone she took a seat next to her daughter's bed. "I understand why you pushed us away. I'm not going to apolgies for what I did but I am going to aplogies for making you upset, that wasn't my intention. Don't you ever run of and put yourself in danger like that again without any backup or protection. Do you understand me?" Eliza reached for Karas hand to gice it a squezz in reassurance.

"Yeah I understand. I'm sorry for making you so worried. I'm not sorry for what I did, it's been a long time coming" she looked up at her foster mom both of them has tears in their eyes. Eliza nodded and leaned over kissing Kara on the forehead. She lingered there for a while feeling the warmth from Kara she missed her daughter being around. She was like a little heater. She than finally hugged her daughter scared to let her go again, noting being able to protect her from whatever happened to her. "Where did Alex go?" Kara asked looking around the room for her sister.

"I told her and J'onn to give me and you some space to talk" Kara nodded looking at the door of her room. 

"What happened?" Kara asked just now realising where she was.

"We aren't sure" came a deep voice across the room. There stood J'onn in his DEO uniform. He came closer towards Eliza and Kara typing something on the tablet he held in his hand than passed it to Eliza.

"Krytonite?" The eldest women asked as she studied the new test results in her hand.

"Its a synthetic type..." J'onn corrected.

"Man made?" Kara interjected sitting up from her bed. The director nodded at the girls comment looking down at the floor moving his hands to his hips trying to stand up straight to look presentable. He appeared to be tired. His eyes were slightly blood shot and his face seemed relaxed but woukd clench every couple of seconds as if he was trying to not seem calm. If anything it made him look more tense.

"But this didn't show from the first set of results. Whats changed?" The worried mother asked from her corner.

"We don't know. We've done all the tests possible" everyone stayed silent in the room. If anyone was to walk in they would think that it was awkward silence but the three of them knew they was all thinking and trying to understand what was happening and why it was happening all of a sudden.

Another cold gust of wind entered the room but Kara was soon met with a warm blanket of heat coming from her sister. "I'm so sorry" Alex cried out. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex but not tightly to ensure she didn't kill her. "I shouldn't of kept this all from you. I just made things worse" she buried her face into her sisters neck. The blonde rubbed her back generally soothing her telling her that she was forgiven. 

"I'm sorry I worried you but I'm fine not a scratch" she laughed the last part slightly because everyone knew she couldn't be marked.

"Your heart stopped" Alex chocked out which made Kara frezze.

"Alexsander" Eliza said in a warning tone.

"What?" Kara pulled back from Alex looking between everyone in the room that were looking at each other and than the floor. "If you keep on hiding the truth from me!.." 

"Alright clam down honey" Eliza said in a soothing tone. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed holding Karas hand "We didn't know at first what happened I got a call from Winn"

"Mrs Danvers its Winn, Kara was on her way to you and I just lost her signal. Did she take off the suit?" Winn asked calmly over the phone.

"Kara isn't here. Where is she?" Mrs Danvers began to panic about what could have happened to her youngest daughter. She was an alien so she prayed that it was just a default on the suit but knowing Winn that was unlikely. She heard various tapping coming from her phone but grew impatient quickly not knowing what was going on. "Winn. Where is my daughter?" She asked viously not caring how harsh she sounded.

"I've got it. She's down by the bridge that leads towards your house..." she didn't wait for him to finish Eliza grabbed her keys and got in her car. Coat and shoes be dammed.

"I got you in the car and called J'onn to let him know that I was coming" 

"What happened?" Alex called out as she rushed to Karas aid as two agents helped Eliza put her on a stretcher. 

"I'm not sure I just got a call from Winn asking if Kara was with me because her suit stopped picking up her signal. He tracked her last known location to the bridge...I just found her there" Eliza takes a shaky breath to compose herself she didn't think until now that she could be losing Kara. Alex moved to hug her mom rubbing her back slightly to sooth her while they took Kara into a private room.

Eliza began to tear up again at the memories of seeing Kara so vulnerable and weak, physically, for the first time since she came to Earth. The youngest Danvers daughter squeezed her hand to try and get her to continue. "It was a few hours later and thry manged to get you stable. Winn was there and they told us that we could go and see you for a little while..."

Everyone was around the hero's bed no one was sitting, just staring at the young girl as she layed still on the mattress. Eliza moved so she was hovering over her and tried to give her a kiss but found that the sun lamps above her were too hot for her to go anywhere near the young girl. This cause Mrs Danvers to break down again at not being able to touch and comfort Kara at her time of need. 

She couldn't hadle it anymore the heart rate machine was killing her ears. She stepped out for a second followed by Alex. That's when the heart rate monitor went berserk. Three doctors and two nurses raced into the room, one of the nurses pushed Winn and J'onn out of the room to give them more space to work. They had to turn off the sun lamps and turn on the kryptonite to allow them to hopefully save the Kryton but this caused more problems as it only weakened her.

The only thing Kara coukd do was feel guilty about what they must have gone through. She knew that when she came to Earth her family and friends were gone and she couldn't get that bond back but she was starting to feel like a welcomed guest here she couldn't call it home but it was Edging to her top ten. "How long did my heart stop for?" She wondered. 

Everyone tried to speak but the water in their eyes failed them, it took a mintute before J'onn coukd speak  "eight mintutes" he almost choked out. Before Kara coukd even allow the new information to sink in he spoke again. "There something else you should know. You've been in a coma for four days" Karas heart sunk at the thought that she lost another four days of her life and more importantly this time people were waiting for her to wake up.

"W-what...how-w...um...What about school? You told them I was doing work outside of school to keep up my attendance right?" Kara begged them. She had to keep her full attendance up if she wanted to play sports but also she couldn't fall behind too far because it would be impossible to catch up considering she already struggles with nearly every subject.

Alex looked to the floor before she rubbed her sisters thigh. "Winn had a small break down and told everyone that you was in a coma" Kara couldn't help but let out a small grown at the thought of everyone thinking she's on her death bed. She felt even more guilty now that she knew she caused one of her best friends to have a break down just because she wasn't careful enough while she was flying or whatever happened.

"What happens now?" Kara asked.

"Now, Miss Danvers, you rest and I think it would be best if you stay at the DEO where it is safe. We don't know who or what caused you to go into a coma but I have my suspicions that it wasn't the end goal"   
J'onn stated as she looked at the test results for the last time.

Kara got up quickly from the bed and began to panic "no I can't stay here. Eliza you know how much I've been struggling with my work. If I have any more time off I'll never catch up than I won't be able to play sports or go to college" Kara looked at her foster mom with pleading eyes. "J'onn will be there to keep an eye on me and Alex will have my back when his not around. Please I can't... I can't not go to school" Eliza just looked at Kara for a moment before nodding her head she was eloped in a hug by her daughter. 

Kara grabbed Alex and pulled her so she could get some decent cloths so they could go back home where she didn't feel like a science project. 

The director and Eliza stood in silence while the girls were gone, both knowing what the other one was thinking. "You know she could get hurt again?" Henshaw said moving closer to Eliza who was watching to see if the two sisters were on there way back.

"I went against her and my wishes once and I will not do it again. Look what happened. For all we know this could be the kryptonite tablets acting up caused with stress. Her biology isn't are biology we don't know what could be happening to her J'onn" with that said Eliza moved to go home for the first time in four days with her two girls.   
______________________________________

Kara groaned at a lump falling next to her she tried pulling the cover over her head to try and block out the sun light that was starting to blind her. 

"Come on. Your the one who wanted to go in today, mom would of kept you off for the month" Alex said beginning to try and pull the duvet off of her sister.

"I have to go in Alex! Otherwise I'll be kept back a year" Kara growled finally pushing the covers back from her body.

Alex raised her hands in defence. "Alright, I'm sorry. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" the red head mumbled as she moved to let to go downstairs.

"I heard that!" Kara shouted as she moved to the bathroom to get ready for school. 

Alex quickly went down to see her mom making bacon sandwhichs and scrambled eggs for their breakfeast. "What are you two arguing about?" Eliza asked as she dished up two plates for the girls.

"Nothing mom. Kara is just a bit tired and snapped at me a bit" Alex mumblered as she got her bag ready. She moved to the island and began to eat her food that her mom made. 

Kara skipped down the stairs wearing black boots, skinny black jeans, with a black top and a red and black/red flannel tired around her waist. Alex and Eliza stopped what they were doing as they watched the blonde gather her school equipment and placed it in her bag. "Are you wearing some of my old rock cloths?" Alex asked looking over her sister.

"Yeah I've always like the grungy look and thought I'd give it a go" Kara said as she moved to get her breakfest. She sat quietly and ate her food once she was done she put it in the dish washer and put her jacket on waiting for Alex to get her things.   
______________________________________

Lena was waiting by Jess locker as she was getting her books for English. Lena was watching the door as students walked to their friends. 

"Lena I'm sure if something was wrong she would call or text you" Jess said as she closed her locker and lent against it like her friend was doing and has been doing for the past few days. 

"I know I just hope shes alright. Winn is still upset that he can't see her" the brunette said moving towards the door to go to her English class.

Just than she saw Alex walk through the door with a blonde girl wearing all black that she couldn't recognise.  "Is that Kara?" Someone said behind them. Lena watch more closely until she did recognise the girl to be Kara. Her heart started to beat faster as she saw that Kara was safe and back. 

She felt it was odd the way Kara dressed but maybe it was all she had for today. Lena waited for Kara to come to her so she didn't seem too needed or clingy to the younger girl. 

Eventually when Kara walked towards English she saw that Lena was staring at her. She stop her tracks for a moment with a wide grin spreading across her face before she went up to Lena wrapping her arms around her waist bringing her close. Lena quickly locked her arms around Karas neck holding her for as long as she could. 

"I missed you" Kara whispered in Lenas ear which caused a shiver to run down her spine. Kara felt this and smiled at her accomplishment at the effect she had on the girl. She pulled back and before Lena could yell at her Kara gave Jess a hug. "How was she?" She whispered to her.

Jess was a bit taken back by the physical contact but soon hugged the girl back. "Difficult" Jess whispered back pulling away from the blonde. Kara smiled back at both girls before going into the classroom.

Their was a few whispers and remarks about Kara being back and unsure of what actually happened that caused the girl of steel to be in a coma for four days. Obviously,  she was able to hear them but she couldn't do anything about it as not even the teacher could hear them. It did cause the blonde some discomfort about having people she didn't even know or like most of them. What gave them the right to gossip about her own personal life. Was their life really that boring and pathetic. Kara snickered at her comment which the teacher heard.

"Miss Danvers, do you want to share what you find so funny with the whole class?" The teacher asked crossing their and over their chest. Sure her teacher was able to hear that. 

Kara thought about it for a moment give the normal and classic 'nothing' and apologies for her behaviour or call out on those that seem to be fine with discussing her life right in front of her. "Nothing just listening to some of the theories as to why I was in a coma. Just found them amusing" she thought she would go half and half. Normally, she would just let it be, in order to not draw attention to herself but today she felt a lot more confident with herself to blamed it on the new cloths. 

The teacher looked around the room seeing some of the students with their heads laying low. Understanding where Kara was coming from she let it slide to hopefully carry on with the lesson. 

This new attitude of Karas didn't go unmissed, Lena and Jess shared a concerned look knowing that Kara never stood up for herself only others when it was necessary and even then she was still shy. Lena turned to see what was happening to Kara but as she turned she was looking directly at Lena. Not bowing her head in embarrassment, fiddling with her glasses or even a shade of red that usally occurs during any kind of confrontation or anything to do with people she doesn't usually socialise with. She was just staring at Lena it almost made her uncomfortable the only reason it didn't was that it was Kara, bubbly, sweet, kind and caring Kara that always had a reason for what she did and never did anything with out a good reason. So she turned back to her work before getting the small view of Kara winking at her which felt odd but still felt like butterfiles in her stomach.

The second lesson of English went by rather quickly considering they were talking about Macbeth. Luckily, Kara was calm throughout the rest of the lesson mainly because her little comment told the rest of the her classmates to keep their noises out of her business. Just thinking about it caused the blonde to smirk, proud of her action to actually stand up for herself for a change and to not get laughed at but I guess that what happens when you pretend to be someone your not for a few years, people just get used to you being the bubbly person that people made fun off when you first get here but once you start winning games for their pertetic excuse of a school they like you yet, they always wanna know you personal business as if your a celebrity. 

Making her way out of the classroom seemed odd since everyone in the hall way was staring at her almost wondering what her next move will. She caught site of Alex looking at her from her locker on the other side of the hall. "Alex" Kara said moving towards her sister. 

"Kara!" The youngest sister heard from behind her. She turned around to see her sisters girlfriend with her mouth open and her bag on the ground.

"Hey Maggie, how ar..." Kara didn't get to finish her sentence as she was being crushed by tight arms being wrapped around her neck. The closest Kara has ever come to hugging Maggie was when both her and Alex told her about their relationship. Kara got excited and hugged Alex but Maggie wasn't to open to the idea so they just shook hands, she let it slide because she got told that she comes across too strong when she gets nervous or excited and she didn't want to ruin anything for Alex by having a needy sister. "Are you ok?" Kara asked hugging Maggie back.

"Yeah, why?" Mags asked pulling away from her friends and garnering her bag. 

"You never hug me or anyone" Kara confirmed by seeing Alex nodding. 

"Thats not true I hug Alex. You scared me especially when Alex didn't come in for the days you were in the coma. You really worried me Kara. What happened?" Kara was going to answer but was thrown on on the floor by a heavy weight pushing against her. It was the first time Kara had the air knock out of her with out the kryptonite tablets. 

Looking up Kara saw Lucy above her with tears forming in her eyes. Her whole body was clenched as she looked down on her friend. "You son of a bitch" Lucy tried to scream but came out as a muffled whisper as the water in her eyes started to spills.

Kara looked around seeing the rest of the gang, James and Winn, standing next to Alex and Maggie all of the watching Lucy. She even saw Jess watching Lucy but not Lena, she just kept her eyes on Kara as she layed out defenless on the floor. 

The hero slowly rose from the floor carefully not understanding what was happening. "Lucy" Kara spoke softly moving towards her distressed friend opening her arms trying to engulfs her in a hug. 

"No" she pushed Kara away. "You don't get to almost die without any of us getting to see you or know because you didn't want to worry us and show up acting as if nothing happened" Lucy said now screaming at Kara. The last part didn't make any sense to Kara about her not wanting to worry any if her friends. Which was true but she would never keep them from seeing her apparently Alex seemed confused by this suggesting by the look on her face looking across all her friends.

"I'm sorry" Kara said playing along. The blonde saw that now everyone was now watching at what was happening "I hope your lives aren't this boring" once she said this everyone seemed to lower their heads and rush off even Lena who excused herself from Jess.

Once the hall way was clear Kara was able to get the youngest Lane sister in her arms dispit her earlier protest to squeezed even harder than Maggie just before. "What happened?" Kara whispered she knew that this couldn't all be about her, both her and Lucy were practically sister-in-laws Lucy would always bottle up her feelings than explode.

"My dad...his gone back. He promised" Mr Lane was a great soilder but a terrible farther when it came to the feelings of his daughter's and wife. He promised Lucy that now he was going to be working from the home base but now it was clear where he would prefer to be. 

"I'm not going to leave you Lucy. You know I'm going to be here for you. I'm sorry that I scared you but I would never keep you from seeing me, who told you that?" Kara said as calmly add she could considering what it would be like to fly Mr Lane over the empire state building and scare him into changing profession. 

"Coach told me when I asked if he knew what hospital you were in" Kara clenched at the mention of that man who seemed to do nothing but ruin her life. "We should probably get back to the others" Lucy said pulling away from the embrace. 

"I'll meet you there if that's ok?" She nodded moving towards the cafeteria. 

Kara quickly ran out the door finally seeing Lena standing on the side of the street, eyes fixed on the right side of it. She made her way over to Lena trying to startle her. "Are you ditching Miss Luthor?" Lena turned to see Kara standing next to her only about a foot of air between them.

"I'm hurt Miss Danvers, but not as hurt as you seemed to be in after Lucy tackled you. You and Lucy alright?" Lena asked moving to look at Kara. 

"I'm fine and so is Lucy she didn't mean it" she reasurred Lena. The brunette only scofft at the comment.

"Its a shame. I would of " the youngest Luthor said with no emotion making eye contact with Kara showed her that she meant it as well. "You have no idea how much I want to yell and scream at you right now over what you put me and everyone else throw these last couple of days" 

"I didn't tell coach or anyone that I didn't want any of you to see me. I wouldn't do that. I am sorry that I worried you" Lena just clenched her jaw and moved her head towards the side hoping that Kara wouldn't see her on the verge of crying. 

"What happened?" Lena managed to say.

"I can't remember" Lena quickly looked at Kara regardless of the fact that she was crying now. "I was walking across the bridge to talk to Eliza about the problems we were having and thr next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital, with Eliza and Alex telling me that I was out for four days and no one can tell me what happened. The only reason I was let out was because I told them that I had to come back to school and I was going to leave even if they did keep me" Lena wanted to ask questions but was silenced by someone calling her, both her parents stood by a car on either side wearing black.

"I've got to go. My parents are going to show me the ropes of the business as a kind of work exseprince" she was about to walk away when she wrapped her arms the blondes neck and whispered "I missed you too" before pulling away and walking towards her families car.

"Whos that sweetie?" Lionel asked keeping his eyes on Kara. 

"Oh thats Kara, just a friend" Lena said getting into the backseat of the car. Lionel however, kept his eyes on Karas enough to see the veins in her eyes and face to glow red. He got in the car next to his daughter with Lillian on the other side.

He noticed that Lena seemed distracted. "Whats wrong sweetie? Did someone upset you?" He said taking her hand in his own. 

"No its not that. Karas the one that was in a coma for four days. Shes just came back and I'm just relieved that shes alright" Lionel squeezed her hand as she spoke.

"Four days? What happened?" He asked.

"She can't rememeber just that she was walking across a bridge before it happened" Lionel and Lillian gave eachother a knowing look that scared them more into what they were doing.  
______________________________________

After Lena left Kara quickly got our the device Alex gave her to contact her if needed. 

"Alex its me theres something wrong" to quickly test her worry again Kara picked up a stone that was on the floor and tried to crush it in her hand but nothing did happen. It just hurt, the crooked edges sticking into get sound and pulling away as she unclenched her hand as if she was back on Kryton.


	32. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet edited

A/n--Not yet edited. Will be soon.   
______________________________________

Board meetings never got any easier to sit through, not because Lena got board she enjoyed the business and seeing how things worked the way that ideas and principles made money. Luthor-corp was a science and technology company which looked into research and inventions that would help modern society but also improve the future. Right now however, was a part Lena hated when her mom and dad were arguing with the board about the ideas they need to scrap because they have been deemed unsuccessful. Projects that they havr been pouring miney into for tye past 5 years if no results show ounce of success than the likelihood is that they will dismiss the project and all that 5 years woukd of been for nothing, normally her parents weren't bothered when a project didn't show any success, unless it was one of theirs than they would be in a mood until they thought of a new idea or someone else did. Now they were arguing about a project that her parents said was classified that even most of the staff, with the highest clearance, wasn't seen to be trust worthy about the project. They project had been coming up to seven years in the making and no one had seen any evidence of this invention going anywhere or even close to manufacturing.

Lena just sat at the back reading her text book hoping that today's outing will be over soon and she can go home and maybe talk to Lex as his been busy with work lately. She always seemed to miss him more just after he left, maybe it was because it was always so normal having him around it was almost as if he never left but he always did. In the end. 

"Lena, honey you ok?" Lionel said crouching in front of his daughter. 

"Yeah. Just missing Lex" she said wiping her eyes before any tears began to fall. 

"I know me too. He'll be back again soon" Lena nodded along to what her farther was saying even if it was just to make her feel better, she knew it was going to be a least another month or so before she saw her brother again. Lionel left her to her book as he showed the board members the door, Lillian just gathered the papers around the table making sure her assistant was up to date with what is the next step for their new "investment" or whatever they were calling it.

"Lena come and give me a hand" Lena looked over and saw her mom struggling with a few box's containing the research. She placed her book down on the table and gathered the box into her soft hands holding it close to her front trying to support the weight. Glancing at the papers, Lena noticed that most of the writing was blacked out, making it impossible to read. 

The youngest Luthor followed her mom down the marbal hallway down to a room that required a thumb and key cord for the door to be able to open. Lillian placed the box she was acarrying on the floor and procceded to open the door, once opened she kicked the box on the floor through the door and took the other from Lenas hands. "Go to your farther Lena. He wants to speak with you" those were final words down to her before the door closed.

She went to find her father's assitant knowing that was the only way to find him. Once she saw the young lady at her desk she moved quicker to stand in front of it. "Hello Miss Luthor, what can I do for you?" She said gazing at the brunette.

"Hey Megan" Lenas mother and farther forbidded it for any staff member to refer to the Luthors by nane but for some reason it was showed the other way "did you know where my dad is?" 

"His in his office waiting for you" she clarified.

"Thank you" Lena went to the large door just around the corner and knocked on the door. Her farther beckoned for her to enter and when she did he was sitting at his desk waiting for his daughter. "Mom said you wanted to talk" 

"Its about this Kara character you've been associated with recently" Lena signed, over the past few days Kara was in the hospital her parents didn't pay attention to the fact that one of their daughters friends was in a critical condition. They just shut out her feelings and went along with normal business, beginning to introduce her more into the company showing Lena the ropes. "I want to know whats going on between the two of you?" Lionel asked.

Lena sat down at the desk knowing this was going to be a long conversation. "Nothing is going on between us and I think mom already told you" Lena said getting defensive.

"Your mother told me what happened, yes but I wanted to hear what you have to say on the matter" Mr Luthor concluded.

"Me and Kara went out on a date it went well and we decided to see how things go. I caught another girl kissing her so I ended it" Lena said with no emotion.

Lionel walked over to where Lena was sitting and lowered himself to her level. "Sweetie, why did you end it? If Kara didn't do anything wrong" Lena looked down at her hands trying to think of an answer. 

"Because I felt as though we rushed things" Lionel took her hands in his own.

"Lena did your mother have anything to do with you ending things with Kara" he said softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles "you seem to really like this girl" 

Lena nodded her head along with what her dad was saying. "She talked to me after it happened and made me relies that we rushed being together" even now as she formed the words in her mouth, they still didn't feel right mostly forced out of her mouth.

"Lena your a bright young women and your more then capable of figuring out who you want to date and the paste you should set" he rubbed his eyes "What your mother said, please don't take it to heart. I trust you enough to make your own decisions, you should too and you will get hurt but you need to learn theses things on your own" her farther stood tall up to his full height. 

"Thank you" Lena whispered standing up with her dad. He moved closer to his daughter pulling her into an embrace.

"I just want you to be happy" he mumbled. Squeezing her tighter before letting her go. "Don't tell your mother what I told you. She gets protective in theses situations" Lena smiled at her dad moving to sit back down. "The driver is down in the lobby. Go home you've done enough work for the day and think about what I said, if she is worth it" they hugged one last time before Lena moved down to the lobby.   
______________________________________

Kara was sitting in the bee waiting for the test results to come back. It had already been three hours since they arrived to the DEO so school was nearly over. When kara called to tell Alex what was wrong, a black van showep up within five minutes and took them staight to the base. The director was driving so it was likely it was already at the school. 

After a few more mintutes Eliza came in with Henshaw by her side. "What's wrong with me?" She said moving to stand. 

"Nothing" her foster mom said looking over the results. "We think that whatever you was hit with blew out your powers" the director moved over to Kara and threw a medium sized rock over to her and she caught it without any problem.

"That's a ball of pure concrete Mis-"

"Supergirl" she said sternly earning an eye full from Eliza.

"Supergirl... which although isn't impossible,  is still heavy to hold" the super began to pass the ball to and fro her hands trying to feel any weight but found none once she was satisfied she crushed it in her hands. It didn't even begin to crumble just grounded into dust.

"Have you found out anything?" She asked dusting off get hands.

"Afraid not" they both said. 

"Of course not" Kara said angrily. She moved passed both of them going towards another room. 

"We are still looking into it Kara" Eliza said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Kara brushed it off moving to grab her jacket. "My powers are back. Thats all that matters" Kara mumbled.

"You was knocked out from the sky by an unknown source supergirl. We can't just pass it off" he intervened 

"Where are you going?" Eliza shouted. Trying to go after her daughter.

"Visting a friend" Kara said as her final words.  
______________________________________

Lena was to engrossed in her book to notice her balcony door opening until she felt a shoot of cold air make it's way up her shaver legs. She adverts her eyes to the, now, open door which shows the firmialr blonde superhero standing straight watching her.

"What happened to you wanting to be polite and wait for permission to enter my room?" Lena teased she was just glad to see the girl again. 

"Sometimes being polite doesn't always get you what you want" supergirl said confidently approaching Lena.

"I suppose...but your always welcome. Just so you know" Lena said sitting up. They both stared at eachother for a moment before Lena cleared her throat making her way to put get book back on get shelf. "Is there a reason for your vist? Or do you always check up on the people you've saved" 

Supergirl followed Lena over to her bookshelf making sure to brush their should together. "Niether" she said calmly causing Lena to stiffen. "Just wanted to see you" 

The young Luthors blushed slightly at hearing that Midviles very own superhero wanted to spend time with her. "Thats very sweet of you" she said almost as a question, wondering why the hero wished to see her. 

"Is there a problem" supergirl turned so now she was facing Lena.

"Not a probelm, I'm just shocked" she whispered the last part crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Why?" It was a simple question but one that Lena thought was rather obvious. The girl standing in front of her was the definition of good and hope and yet she wanted to spend time with her. Someone that people always deemed to be a spolied brat that got everything she ask for. Which wasn't nessicsry flase but was not true either. She did get what she asked for but it wasn't like she was getting everything for the sake of it. 

"Just because I'm me and your, you" Lena hoped that would be the end of the conversattion because right now with supergirl looking at her as if she was her lunch she was unable to keep her eyes of her eyes. They were blue, just like Karas but they looked darker almost as if no matter how much light they were exsposed to they would always focus on her and the light would be wasted for it will have no effect. 

"And what about you and me?" The blonde asked shifting her feet forward slightly entering more into Lenas personal space. 

"Just that your... this big h-hero and I'm..."

"Your what?" Supergirl almost demanded to her. It was her lips now. Lenas eyes were all over the blondes lips. The ways they curved to each corner to then join again into a dark pink. They looked so soft but so firm, now that Lena was observing these little things piece by piece it was becoming more clear to her that she wanted those lips on hers.

"I'm... this spoiled child that..." 

Again invading Lenas space "your not a child. Your smart, obervate, talented and most of all your beautiful" Lenas breath hitched in her throat hearing Supergirl describe her, especially the last part. 

This was flirting. It had to be or supergirl made friends extremely differently to how you normal make them on Earth but all she could think about was what her farther said about Kara. She still has feelings for her, of course she did but here she was flirting with another girl.

She moved back slightly putting some distance between them to. "I better get to bed" Lena said moving to pull back the pillows to make room for herself before she felt a presents behind her. She knew who it was so she just continued, more slowly hoping the presents behind her would leave would leave. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Supergirl asked. 

"Of course not" Lena said quietly still discarding the objects from her bed.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Did she sound hurt? Did Lena Luthor hurt the hero's feelings? The feeling of guilt was truly the worst pain she has felt. A buring sensation in her gut crept up her body until it reached her fingertips.

The only logically explanation was to turn around and look at the girl in the eye but when she did she was met with a pair of lips on her own. It felt amazing, physically anyway. Emotionally, well that guilt was everywhere in her system now which kick start her adreline. Pushing a super was a lot harder than they give other aliens, that challenge, her credit for. 

She pressed her palms down below her collar bone and tried putting some distance between them. 

There was something firmilar about this kiss. Yes, it was soft and sweet her lips moved slowly compaired to the blondes heart rate, under her palm, that was going a thousand beats per mintute. It did feel nice, like it's happened before.

That didn't matter. What mattered was that supergirl was kissing her and although it felt amazing it was wrong. 

"Stop" Lena managed to say dispit the small amount of presser from the a pair of lips. 

Immediately, supergirl took a step back repeating the young Luthors decision. "Goodnight, Miss Luthor. Sweet dreams" and just like that Lena was standing alone, in her room, with a tingling sensation spread around her body but nothing but guilt in her heart.


	33. The Ones We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there is some hurtful language used in this chapter. I do not like nor use this language but I used it was for the character type.
> 
> Not edited yet.
> 
> I googled the hell out of this. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I know not all of this science talk isn't realistic but it's a book.

______________________________________

It wasn't meant to be like this, it wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to get attached let alone kiss the girl. This was his baby girl, the one little human he failed at protecting her the first time around and now he feels as though he failed for the second time. He did. He let the enemy and his daughter get close and under his roof. 

He watched the footage over and over again, he didn't even know why. May it was because he wanted to angier himself more, hoping that it might help with his plan or even motivate him. Right now all Lionel cared about was that an alien pressed itself up against his own flesh and blood.

The only thing he could do was get his revenge.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he called the only one person who might share this pain and hatred with him. Lex. Mr Luthor knew that Lillian has always had a probelm with Lena but she tried and that's all a man could ask for in his situation, she still cared about her anyone could see about how strict she is with Lena, she wants their daughter to be successful in life. 

Lionel waited for his son to answer which took a little longer than usual. "Hey dad" Lex answered sounding busy.

"Lex, did your mother tell you about the camera in Lenas room?" Lionel asked, going into his business mode. Not bothering with the pleasantries since he was pissed. 

"Yes. Whats happened?" Lex said beginning to get worried. 

"I have footage of the alien entering Lenas room. They talk and the alien kisses your sister" 

There was a short pause before Lex answered "Did she kiss back"  was all he could come up with.

Lionel hated the next words that were going to come out of his mouth "yes but she pushed it away". That was the one thing he was holding onto in this whole horrible situation.

"I thought my..." he took a pause to compose himself "...I thought the substance was going to take effect by now" he said, the fury spilling from his words. 

"It will. That's not the issue we need to foucs on, we need to keep Lena away from that foreigner" Mr Luthors spat.  He took a deep breath to slow is pulse to think for a moment. "We have a small lab down in Gotham" he started. "I'm going to send Lena there and your're going to go with her. I want you to slowly hint about what would happen if these creatures gained are trust. Think of it as a business trip" Lionel finished. 

"What about the alien?" Lex asked. 

"Leave her to me, and Lex?" 

"Yeah dad?" 

"Keep her safe" Lionel hung up before his son could answer because he knew he would. Now he had to deal with Supergirl.  
______________________________________

Her while body was aching. Not because of the physical activities she had been doing but because she hasn't slept. She was too busy emptying her stomach into the toilet for almost 6 hours. 

Eliza came into Alex's room and immitely stopped taking in the smell that surrounded her. The mother saw her dauguter laying on the bed, Alex was paper white "Alex, honey have you been sick?" The older women asked. She took a seat on the edge of Alex's bed and checked her temperature. 

She couldn't even talk she felt so awful that she thiught she was going to be sick again all she could do was nod. 

"Alright sweetie, are you going to stay off today?" Alex quickly nodded her head along with what her mom said. This was when Eliza started to panic, her daughter rarely got ill and when she did she always went in. It was a pain to get her to have the morning off let alone the whole day. She kissed the red heads forehead and went to go make breakfest for Kara.

When she walked down she saw the her other daughter was already at the table with her plate, knife and fork in hand. She noticed Karas white teeth shining as the corner of her lips were turned up. "Someones happy" Eliza said getting the eggs, milk and flour out of the friagde and began to make pancakes.

"I am" Kara beamed. Smiling at her adoptive mother. "Is Alex still getting ready?" Kara asked reliasing thay her sister was here yet. 

"No sweetie. Alex isn't well, she's going to stay off for today" Mrs Danvers said poring the batter into the frying pan.

"W-whats wrong?" Kara was now worried eveyine knew that Alex would go into school even if she had just been hit by a car. Which she did once, she always said it was a knock but she limped for about two weeks. 

"She was sick during the night. Shes very tired so I think everything has been catching up her" Eliza reassured her.

After everyhting was eaten and cleaned away Eliza opened the door to find Maggie ready to take the girls to school. "Hi Eliza, how are you?" The Sawyer girl asked expecting the invitation into the house.

"I'm good thanks honey and yourself?" 

"Yeah I'm alright. Are they ready?" Maggie said stepping into the kitchen.

"Alex isn't going in today. She was sick during the night and doesn't want to go in" Maggie frozen suddenly shocked by what her girlfriends mother just told her.

"C-can I see her?" Eliza nodded her head knowing that the poor girl would worry if she didn't get to see how she was doing.

When Maggie entered the room she saw her girlfriend laying on her side in bed. Maggie walked over and sat on the edge just like Eliza did. "Hey Danvers" Maggie spoke softly realising how awful Alex looked. "How you feeling?" 

Alex stayed in the same position as Maggie rubbed along her arm trying to sooth her. "S-si-ck" Alex said in a whisper while mumbling her words to the brunette sitting on her bed.

"I know baby" Maggie giggled slightly. It was rather cute when you thought about it, Alex in a bed all curled up and tired. It made her smile but it soon disappeared when she remembered thay her girlfriend was in pain and it looked creepy smiling considering the situation. "Can I do anything?" She asked. Alex shook her head to the side, not wanting anything. "Ok. I'll come back after school".

Alex just hummed before speaking "h-homew-work". The smallest human turned to see a pair of eyes on her in a pleasing matter.

"You really are a nerd Danvers" Maggie chuckled softly. She leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring you your medicine" she said referring to her homework. She got up and started to walk out of Alex's room, closing the door genitally trying not to make Alex feel worse.

"Maggie!" Kara called from the staircase. "We need to go!" She yelled.

The brunette quickly hurried down the stairs. "Kara, you need to be quiet, Alex is trying to rest" 

"People are ill everyday Mags. Alex isn't special" she laughed. Walking out the door towards the car.

"She is your sister" Sawyer pointed out.

"Adoptive" Kara muttered. 

She stopped for a minute to process what the youngest Danvers just said. "That doesn't mean anything" Maggie said through gritted teeth.Kara had always referred to Eliza as her adoptive mother, understandingly because she already had a mom and Kara never wanted to replace or disrespect her parents like that but Alex was always her sister, never adoptive or fostered since she never had a sister this was the one thing she could take from Earth that was never a part of Krypton that the blonde doesn't have to feel guilty about. 

"Whatever" Kara mumbled climbing into Maggie's car. Not caring about what anyone thinks anymore.   
______________________________________

The car ride was awkward, would have been the understatement of the centrey  Once Maggie pulled up in her usual parking place, her future sister-in-law (hopefully) quickly grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car going in the gates. not paying attention to any of her friends approaching them.

"Hey Mags" James said coming up to his friend. "Wheres Alex?" He asked.

"Shes not well. Been chucking her guts up all night" they began to walk towards the school entrance.

"Oh god. Is she not coming in?" Sawyer shook her head. "Do you know whats been up with Kara lately?"

"No. I thought it had something to do with Lena but... I don't know. She doesn't seem sad, just angry" Maggie sighed. 

"I think angry is an understatement she's making out as if the whole world is against her" James said.

"Whatever it is little Danvers needs to calm down before she does or says something she will regret" Jame nodded his head along agreeing to what Maggie was saying.  
______________________________________

7 unread messages   
9 missed calls   
And 1 unread email 

All from her farther. Lena had a busy morning. Her mother and farther were out the door before she could even blink, meaning that the staff weren't called to prepare food for her. Even her driver was late. Everyone seemed to be preparing for some big event. Which seems like snobby rich girl problems, which it is, but she wasn't prepared for the day and normally has help someone to help her.

Now, her farther wanted to talk to her but right now she was wrestling with the 17 page essay that was due in today, her bag, glasses and her phone trying to not drop any papers because the driver was late to picking up Mrs Luthor from the office. 

She made it up onto the final step near the front door of the school when Lena felt her toes, on her left leg hit the step on the sidewalk. She felt her body give way accelerating towards the floor before something pulled her back. 

"Careful" She soft voice spoke pulling her pack go her feet. "Here give me that" Kara said taking Lenas bag and papers from her hand.

"Thanks Kara" Lena said shyly. Feeling embarrassed about how Kara ha cb to save her from nearly getting her face rearranged. She put her phone in her pocket and pulled a folder out of her bag that Kara was still holding. Miss Luthor neatly placed the pages into the folder before putting it in her bag along with her glasses and taking her belongings back from the blonde. 

"Anytime. You ok? Seem a bit run off your feet" Lena looked up slightly  how soft her eye seemed. Like the actually cared about how she was doing. Well, of course she did it's Kara but it felt special knowing that she was the one that made that cheeky smile begin to appear when she was taking to long to answer. "Lena?" Kara questioned rubbing her hand along Lenas arm.

"Good. I'm good thank you. Just one of those mornings" they smiled at eachother for a little while before the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to class. So I know your safe" the blonde winked at Lena. Causing a familiar smile to form on her own face.  
______________________________________

It was the sixth time Alex was sick in the last hour and Eliza was sick twice. Her mother was by the toliet holding her hair up by her loose grip, a few strands fell near her mouth but she was too weak to move them back.

"Mom" Alex said stumbling into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath. "Um...everything just left my body" Alex said going pale from remembering what just happened.

"Darling, you need to... eat something... even if... y-you keep being sick" Eliza said as she was gagging in the toilet.

"I-I wasn't sick mom" her daughter said resting her head against the wall.

"Oh sweetheart" she felt guilty for how her daughter looked. Mainly because she knew how she felt but also since she was her daughter. "I'll call J'onn ask him to take us to the doctors" the elder women reached for her phone hitting the buttons and hoping for the best. Luckily, the universe doesn't hate her and J'onn picked up.

"Mrs Danvers, how's Alex doing?"  Eliza told the director earlier in the day that Alex was unwell and wasn't going to go to the DEO. 

"N-not good... neither am I. I was hoping... you w-wouldn't mind taking us to the doctor?" The older women asked between gags.

"Of course but I'd prefer to have the DEO have a look at you" the director said in his thick voice. Eliza hummed, agreeing to what J'onn said. 

Once J'onn had gotten the two Danvers women in their own separate rooms, he ordered his medical team to run any test deemed necessary in order to get the right medication so his two best agents can get back to work and also because the Danvers are the only family he has left and is worried about them but he would never admit that. 

He was in his office finishing off some paper work and looking over the budget for the next few months when Agent Quinn came rushing in.

"Sir! Its radiation poising!" He shouted entering the office. J'onn jumped from his chair and began to run towards the patients rooms.

"How did this happen?" He demanded. 

"Large dosas over a short period of time" one of the doctors said. "Its seems to be man made. Normally the radiation will weakens and break up the DNA, either damaging cells enough to kill them or causing them to mutate in ways that may eventually lead to cancer." 

"We're going to have cancer?" Alex whispered from her bed.

"The radiation in your body is only damaging your cells at this point" 

"What do you mean at this point?" Eliza asked.

"It seems that your body is beginning to fight off the radiation with your white blood cells but... but the radiation is becoming a part of you" everyone looked at the doctor for her to continue. "If my calualtions are correct if we can't stopped it from spreading, you will become radioactive and cause this on other people"  

"Then we die?" Alex mumbled from the corner. The doctor could only nod.

Eliza was the first one to break down looking at Alex. Her daughter, her baby girl, is dying along side her. Unable to fight for either of them and knowing she was going to leave another daughter behind. That had already lost everything once and she can't allow her to lose something she loves again. 

Alex kept it in for as long as possible but even for some of the strongest people in the world have the weak points. Alex would tell you in that moment her first thought was her family but although it was one of her first thoughts it wasn't the very first. It was Maggie. The girl who was her hero, who saved her life when she didn't know who to turn to or where to go, who was possibly the love of her life and now, she doesn't know if she's going to be able to say good bye or for her to know the truth of why she had to leave. 

J'onn left. He wouldn't handle it. Not just the presser of being Director but also someone who could afford to lose everything again not Alex, not Eliza and certainly not Kara after she finds out.  
______________________________________

The bell had just rung allowing Maggie to try and find her friends and something to it but also to see how her poorly girlfriend is doing. 

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, "hey pucky, was just about to call you. How you feeling?" Maggie giggled trying to get a laugh out of Alex.

"I'm good. Just wanted to talk to you" Alex said through her dry tears. How do you begin to say goodbye? Tell them you love them? Just say goodbye? Say all the things you should have said before? Or just act like everything is ok and not destroy anyone's life. 

"Still a charmer I see. I take it your feeling better?" Maggie said making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah I am. Hey can you tell Kara to go to moms work after school? She needs to paper work picking up because she is now sick" That thick heavy feeling in your throat when every emotion hits you at once was now beginning to rise up towards Alex. 

"Yeah no probelm. Am I still ok to come over?" Maggie asked sitting down at the table. Kara and Lucy were talking about sports. Winn was yelling at James for not watching Star Wars and Lena was no where to been seen or Jess.

"I don't want to get you sick Maggie best to stay away for a few days"

The brunette stoped when she said her name. That was mainly reserved for serious situations or when one was annoyed at the other. Such as how parents will use their children's full names. "Alex. Tell me your ok" Maggie demanded. This caught the attention of everyone at the table.

"I'm ok" Alex breathed out trying not to show her broken heart. "I just wanted to say that I love you and... and your the best thing that ever happened to me" 

"I love you too but..." she hung up.

"Was that Alex?" James asked. Maggie's nodded still looking at her phone. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know"


	34. Confessions

It feels almost fuzzy, maybe a churning in the pit of your stomach when you know something is wrong. Maybe it's your bones they ache in a weird way that's not easy to describe to someone. It's hard to explain when your trying to tell someone because they don't have the same thought process as you. Normally it's how people react or just a change in the atmosphere that feels wrong but it's only you that knows this is happening no one else  so you tell someone who will understands you so much that they will help you or try to make sense as to why you are feeling this way or you have to deal with it on your own. Which hurts the most.

The person Maggie goes to if she would ever get this feeling would be Alex but it's harder to tell her when she got the feeling after talking to her. The only time she ever felt this way was the day she went over to the Danvers house after getting a call from Kara, she was on the phone to her sister when something felt out she kept talking about love.

It was the first time Kara became protective over her sister, normally it was the other way around for the both of them. Alex always over protective about what happens to her sister and how she's feeling but now it was Kara calling Maggie about Alex not being able to be there since she is at an away game. 

"Maggie, hi its Kara can you do me a favour and check on Alex? Eliza isn't picking up"

"Is Alex alright?"

"I don't know. She called me and sounded upset then she hung up on me when I asked her what was wrong"

Everyone knew the eldest Danvers sister was not one to talk about emotions but even this seem eccentric.

"I'm on my way"

15 mintutes later Maggie was in her famous leather jacket knocking on the door trying to find out what was wrong. Alex opened the door with puffy pink eyes and a half damp face liking from the crying.

"Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Said the brunette, clearing wiping her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"Can I come in?" Oviously, something was wrong over the past month she had been rather distance not just with her but the whole group. Maggie joined Midvile after the year started something about moving in with her anut. Everyone knew that she was gay but she never talked about her coming out story, people assumed maybe she didn't get one or unforunentally did.

"I'm actaly busy, I've got an essay to write" Alex began to close the door slightly but was stopped by a shoe, or rather foot, in the way. 

"It will only take a mintute" those puppy eyes are hard to say no to when they are staring at you. Alex nodded and opened the door to allow Maggie access. She saw the couch cover in a large blanket with tissues underneath it, 'defiantly crying' Maggie thought.

"Why did you come over?" Alex asked.

"Kara called me. She was worried and i can see that you've been crying. Whats wrong Alex?" Maggie Fred to step forward but Alex stepped back keeping her hands up in a defencive motion.

"I'm fine, Maggie really I'm sorry Kara called you. I didn't want to worry you"

"Worry me? Alex, I've been worried about you for the past month. You are being really distant and I know you don't like to talk much about your feelings but please tell me whats wrong?" She was begging now. Everyone was so good to her when she arrived especially Alex and yes, she did have a crush on her. Falling for the straight girl is never a good thing, even worse when you're friend.

"I don't want to" it was really hard trying not to cry when it was all you wanted to do. How can you look at the person you have fallen for, tell them you like them when your scared about all the consequences? 

"Alex. Its me okay. There is nothing I want to do more right now then help you through what has gotten you in this state" she moved closer. Thankfully, Danvers didn't move.

After some contemplation Alex said the only thing she could say. "You" 

Maggie wanted to step back but she was scared what Alex would do if she did. "What did I do?" That broke her she really liked Alex and was always careful with what she said or did with anyone, making sure not to hurt there feelings.

"You didn't do anything. Its what you do to me... I really like you Maggie and I'm scared about what that means" Sawyer froze. The straight girl liked her, Alex Danvers liked her. This amazing women who she had fallen for and dreamed about being with her, was in such a state of liking her she was crying.

"Alex" Maggie hugged her. Squeezed her showing that they weren't letting go at anytime. "Is that why your scared? About coming out?" Alex nodded in the crooked of Maggie's neck. "Its okay to be scared but Kara is bi so you know your mom is alright with it. Even if Kara wasn't she's your mom she loves you and everyone is still gonna love you. Some of the boys will be disappointed but you will be making a lot of girls happy" Alex laughed she felt better already. More worried then scared.

"What about you??" Alex whispered.

"What about me?" Maggie's replied. She knew what Alex meant but she needed to hear it again to make sure she didn't dream it.

"About... me liking you" 

"Me?..." She kissed her and Alex kissed her back she made sure she was soft with her touch, making sure she was going slow so that it was comfortable. "You just made me a very happy girl" they smiled as they leaned in again.

That memory always makes Maggie smile because it was the day she would thank Kara for the rest of the year for calling her since it scared her about the what if that could have been if she told someone else. She only knew a couple of months so overall it was a surprise that Kara trusted her with the wellfair of her sister so much.

After Maggie told Kara what Alex said, Kara just blew it off and said she would stop by after school. You would think it would help, Alex's sister not worrying about her but if you knew Kara it was likely she did would of taken the day off just to be with her sister making sure she was looking after herself properly, yet it didn't because right now Kara was acting like everything in this world pissed her off.

She just stood up, Kara, and made her way out of the cafertiera. "Where is she going?" Lucy asked Jess.

"She said she needed the toilet" Jess shrugged.

But Maggie wasn't convinced she got out of her chair and made her way after the blonde.  
______________________________________

Kara actually did need the toilet. It was just her luck that Lena walked out of the Miss Grants office just as she was about to walk past. 

"Lena" Kara said causing the young women to turn in her direction.

"Kara, hi" the brunette smiled as she waited for Kara to catch up with her. "Shouldn't you be having lunch?" 

"Shouldn't you?" 

"Actaully, my dad called he wants me to go to Gotham for the rest of this week and next week so I can get to know the business" Kara didn't like the idea of Lena going away to a place that she isn't firmilar with but also where she couldn't be able to keep her safe.

"Oh" was all Kara could come with. 

"Lex is coming to get me and go with me as well. Do you mind waiting with me?" 

Kara didnt have time to answer before she was being interuptted. 

"Kara, can I talk to you?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe another time. I'll talk to you later" Lena walked away making her way out of the school.

"Maggie, I was in the middle of something" Kara said trying to keep her angry under check.

"Im sorry but I'm worried about Alex and was wondering if you knew what was wrong with her"

"Shes ill Maggie give her a couple of days and she will be back to herself" with that Kara walked heading for the toilets.  
______________________________________

Kara took her time to go see her sister and Eliza, she was still upset about Lena leaving her and the worst of it is that Maggie made her miss saying goodbye to her. She sounded possessive but really, she was just going to miss her and if she has learnt anything a lot can happen in three days so nearly two weeks is going to be stressful. 

She was still in her normal cloths since Kara left her suit at the DEO as a proportion. Which is strange since she needs it when there is trouble and although she has superspeed, she can't handle another speech from her foster mom about blowing all the papers in the offices around but she blames them. 

The superhero touched down on the top step and made her way down. Everyone just stared as she made her distant down a dozen or so steps.

J'onn stood near Eliza office before walking straight for her. "Kara, you need to come with me" he said softly and walked down towards the medics rooms.

"Whats going on?" Kara asked.

"Its Eliza and Alex" they came to the stop and saw both mother and daughter lying on the bed pale, with red puffy eyes.

"J'onn" Kara choked, she could hear their heart beats and even she knew that it didn't sound good. 

"Its radiation posing, we arw trying everything we can..." 

Kara didn't wait for him to finish, she opened the door sounding off an alarm but was quickly switched off my the director.

"Please..." Kara sat on the edge on Alex's bed holding her hand squeezing it. "Please don't let this happen, not again" Kara said letting the tears stream down her face.

"Love you" Alex manged to say. 

"No, are they... are they gonna..." She was looking at J'onn now as Alex rubbed her arm. 

"Kara..." 

"No! You need to tell me because I can help, you can't let this happen. You can't just... let them die" 

"Kara" Eliza said asking her daughter to join her. Kara sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm not going to lie to you. There is a possibility that we won't make it... but that doesnt gice you the right to stop living you understand. We love you so much that it would kill me and your sister more if you was to lose yourself because of this. You made a family out of use and your friends, they would be your family if anything was to happen" she reached up wiping her daughter's tears away and cupped her left cheek. "Be strong"

"Kara" She turned to see her sister crying probably watching what was happening and being said. "Bring Maggie. Please" Kara looked at Eliza for permission which Eliza acknowledge with a smile.

She kissed both their heads before making her way to find her sisters girlfriend.  
______________________________________

Maggie was googling the systems that Alex had in the morning and was wondering if maybe it just caused her to be a bit emotional. She heard a few knocks at her window and thought it was the kids from next door throwing stones at her window again. Sawyer made her way to the window pushing both sides open. "Hey!" She shouted but regretted it once she saw what was hitting her window.

"Hi" supergirl said.

"I... um" 

"You need to come with me. Regarding, Alex Danvers" 

"Alex? Why... whats happened?" Maggie asked.

"You need to come with me Miss Sawyer" Supergirl put her hand out, offering it to her friend.

Suriprisly, she took it and both of them made their way to the DEO. 

It was the same atmosphere Kara had when she came earlier but luckily people were a little more observant that Maggie was now with her and made sure to keep the staring down to the minimum.

"Miss Sawyer" J'onn said making his way over to the pair.

"Yes" Maggie said politely.

"My name is J'onn I'm the dirctor of this governemt organisation. I need you to sign this before I tell you anything else" Maggie had no hesitation signing the document. "We will take you to see Alex, from there we will explain everything. That isn't classified"

They showed her into a room. "You need to put this on" he gave her a slim fitting suit. "All will be explaned" 

After the suit was on they walked into a different medic room where Alex was, with no Eliza to give them some privacy. 

They opened the door and told Maggie to enter. "Hey Maggie" Alex smiled as she saw her girlfriend enter the room.

"Alex, baby whats going on?" Maggie felt like she should be crying, it wasn't right them being here. 

"J'onn can you..." the director knew that Alex wasn't strong enough to hold long converstation with getting tried.

He went on to explain, how Alex was in the DEO, who Kara was, what that story was. Kara manged to help with that part and unfortunately, why Alex was in bed and Maggie had to where a suit to see her.

"Your... dying" Alex nodded.

"Everything is going to be Okay" Alex said. Kara and J'onn decided to leave giving the two the space they needed and deserved.

"You can't leave me. I was going to take you to my cousins shouting range for our 1 year anniversary." Maggie cried. "Then I was going to take you to dinner and wear that stuiped dress you like so much" Alex couldn't help but laugh. Maggie said she got rid of it, after the came back from a club they snuck out to one night. 

"I do love that dress" Alex smiled but couldn't help the tears that escaped.

"I was looking at adoption agencys the other day after you said you wanted kids"

"You were?" Alex knew Maggie didn't really see herself being a mom but Alex thought it was because they were rather young to think that far ahead.

"Yes, I did. I thought we could adpot a teenager and a baby that way we can get the teenager to help out" Alex couldn't believe Maggie was actually considering having kids with her already. "I thought it would be a good comparmise. That way we can be a moms but have help at the same time you know and that way I don't have to wait until I can do all the things I would want to do, you know?" Alex nodded finding it hard not to chock on her one air way from what Maggie was saying. "And now we can't have that"

"You will have that with someone else" Alex said kissing her hand.

"I don't want it with someone else. I want it with you. I would say I'll love you till the world end but that just means it ends with you" Maggie cried.

"Now thats just cheesy Sawyer" Alex said.

"I don't care" 

"Lay with me" Alex whispered. "I love you Maggie. I just want you to be happy and have everything you deserve"

Maggie didn't hesitate to wrap herself around Alex buring her face into Alex's neck. "So Karas supergirl" Maggie said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah thats right" Alex breathed out.

"Is that why her and Lena broke up? Does she know?" Maggie wondered.

"No, she doesn't but it's why Kara was acting off with me those couple of weeks ago" that made sense to Maggie now she never really understood why they was fighting, kinda. 

"Because you didn't tell her about the DEO" 

"Yeah" 

It made more sense now. Maggie is a little upset that Alex didn't tell her but she did understand why. Didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

"Alex, do you want Maggie to stay?" J'onn said coming in through the door. 

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"Alright, I'll bring a different suit so you can sleep Maggie"

"Thank you" Maggie said not moving from Alex.

"J'onn wait, wheres Kara?" Alex said.

"She went to look at your house to see if there anything we might have missed"


	35. We Are Family

Maggie was running her fingers through Alex's hair. Just getting all the little knots out before her girlfriend woke up from her much needed sleep. She always loved Alex's hair, how long it was going in on forever. She always admired how Alex kept it silky and neat considering how long it was, Alex always talked about how she wanted to cut it short which Maggie loved the idea of but she was miss being able to play with it when they cuddled. 

Sawyer would love to of seen how that would of turned out, Alex having short hair. She thought that her girlfriend was one of those people were she would suit any hair cut because of her round but narrow face. 

Just thinking about these things in the past tense gave her goose bumps and not in a good way. Her Alex who could barely talk to her the first time they met she found it cute seeing the gay panic but she didn't know that was the gay panic moment until they confessed to eachother how they felt. Maggie didn't reliase how clueless she was until that night when she went over everything in her head then when it finally click she couldn't wait to tell her girlfriend. They dated for two weeks before being official but Maggie knew she wasn't going to let her get away and now she didn't know what to do, it was only a matter of time until her Alex was going to be taken away from her.

She couldn't help but cry as she thought of letting Alex go. 

"Mags" Alex's whispered turning her face towards her girlfriend. 

Maggie held her wrist up to her face wiping away the salty water from her cheeks, "hey I didn't mean to wake you" Mags said whipping the last of the tears.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked.

"Of course not, your going to die" Maggie cried out.

"I'm not..." 

"Don't. Please don't and try to give me false hope Danvers" Maggie said quickly.

"I wasn't. I was just going to say I would never leave you even if I'm gone I'm stil here" Alex said.

"That just makes it worse" Maggie got up and sat on the medical bed facing away from Alex. 

The brunette readjusted herself so they were now seated side by side. Alex wrapped her right arm around Maggie's waist. "I don't know what to say Mags. How to make it all better"

"Theres nothing to say" Maggie rested her head on her girlfriend shoulder. "Just, just stay" Maggie looked up at Alex "I wish I could kiss you" 

"You know we can't"

"I know, but I really need to kiss you" Alex rested their foreheads together with Maggie keeping her fingers thread through Danvers hair.

"Mmm" The girls looked towards the door seeing J'onn with his head down. They untangle themselves from eachother but Alex still keeping her arm around Maggie making sure she was close. "Sorry to interupt but has Kara been back yet"

"No not yet" Alex said. 

"Okay just wanted to check, I'm sure shes at Mr Schotts again" J'onn said being to take his leave.

"J'onn, can you arrange for someone to take Maggie to school please?"

"No, no I'm staying here with you" Maggie argued.

"Maggie..."

"No. I'm staying, please" she looked towards J'onn for support.

"If you come with me Miss Sawyer I will show you to the shower" Maggie got up and followed the director out of the door.

He took the young girl just around the corner to where Alex was. "I'll have a new suit and some clothes brought into the shower by a female agent. All the toiletries you need are already in there and the towels are on the left in the cupboard" 

"Um J'onn, thank you for letting me stay and for everything your doing to help Eliza and Alex" 

"I do consider them my family Miss Sawyer, I'd do anything for them"

"Call me Maggie, please and I know what your going through. My friends are my family" 

"We make our own family. Humans says blood is thicker than water but a human body is made up of 60% of water" J'onn said.

"I never thought of it like that" Maggie smiled.

"I best be getting back to work now Mis- Maggie" J'onn turned around walking straight until he disappears behind a closed door.   
______________________________________

After a quick but relaxing shower, Maggie made her way down the DEO corridor. She needed to kill some time as the doctor checked on Alex, she wanted to be there but Alex wanted it to be in confidence. Maggie thought maybe her girlfriend didn't want her to worry which was now too late. 

Sawyer walked down some stairs that she found at the back of the DEO. Down them was four doors on either side of the walls and one at the end, she continued to walk down until she reached the door at the end. It was larger then the other eight it was metal, stainless steel with four bolts running through it.

"Can I help?" Someone said behind Maggie.

"Sorry I was just..." 

"Looking around" the stranger laughed. "Don't worry. You're agents Danvers girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, Maggie Sawyer" 

"Agent Vasquez" the agent put out her hand shaking Maggie's in return. 

"Is agent your first name" Maggie wondered. She finally took in the women's appearance, combat boots polished more then the floor, tight black pants and a black shirt tucked in. She stood with her hands behind her back, back straight, chin high. With hair just like Alexs but shorter and tired back.

"No but I like to be professional. There no need to call me agent. I'm um sorry, about Alex we work together and she's saved me more times then I can count. If I can do anything to help just ask" Vasquez said lightly rubbing Maggie's shoulder.  

"Thank you" Maggie said. "Whats with all the doors down here anyway?"

"Evidence rooms"

"Even this one" Maggie pointed at the large door. 

"Thats what we call the Danvers room" 

"Danvers, why would you call it that?" Sawyer asked.

"I'll show you" agent Vasquez put in a pin code along with a finger print scan.

When they entered the first thing you see is a ship (she thinks) even though it's at the back in the corner, its the one thing that stands out over everything. Around the rest of the room is black boards on the wall with information and pictures of different aliens, Alex, Kara and other agents. In the middle was computer and desks along with mats and pads in the other corner.

Maggie stared at one of the pictures on the wall of Alex and Kara standing side by side during what looks like field training. "We call it the Danvers room because this is where we stalled all of supergirl fights and her ship. Alex created it wanting to give Kara a space to herself as a reminder of all the good she has done. It turned into their office, all their missions together any information they got an a alien they reordered it here."

Maggie ran her finger over the picture of Alex. "The little time they had together in this room and they've accomplished so much"

Agent Vasquez took a step towards Maggie putting her hand on the girls shoulder. "We will save her"

Maggie's eyes began to fill up again of salty liquid. "Please don't make promises you can't keep" 

"I..."

"Excuse me" the director said just in the door way. 

"Director, hows agent Danvers and Drs Danvers doing " the young agent asked.

"No improvement I'm afriad but we manged to get them to eat and keep it down" he said half hearted.

"Some improvement is still good" Vasquez said. 

"That it is agent Vasquez. Could you go and tell Dr Miller that I would like a word" the director said moving to stand next to Maggie. 

"Yes sir" J'onn silently thanked his co-worker before she disappeared.

"How is she really?" Maggie asked still looking at the picture.

"Agent Danvers and Dr Danvers are beginning to keep down soild however, it is only bland food" J'onn reassured her.

"Right" 

"Shes asking for you" 

"Thank you Director, for everyhting your doing for them and me" 

"Call me J'onn and your family. Alex loves you very much" he smiled walking out of the room.

J'onn reached the eldest Danvers room seeing her gaze off into space. "How is she?" Eliza asked.

"Keeping down soilds just like you" J'onn said taking a seat next to Elizas bed.

"Good, what about Maggie did she get off to school alright?" 

"Actually, I allowed her to stay with Alex. She insited" 

"J'onn, I know saying no to Alex is hard for you right now but risking Maggies health and safety isn't going to help anyone. That girl needs to be with her friends at school" Eliza told him.

"You and I know what its like to lose the love of our lives Dr Danvers. If someone told me that there was a possibility they were going to die I would crawl into bed with them and hold them for as long as possible" J'onn said with tears threading to spill. "No matter how young Miss Sawyer is, right now, Alex is the love of her life and I had to tell her to say goodbye. To then tell her to carry on as normal would break both of them" 

"Your right but she has to go to school at least a couple of days a week and all her work has to be brought back here for her to do along with Alex's. I'm not giving up hope yet" Eliza said, she sat up on the bed taking J'onn hands in her own. "I'm sorry for the losses in your life and I'm sorry you might have to do it again"

J'onn stood up making his way to the door "I'm not giving up that easily on you or Alex. Get some rest now Eliza" he turned off the lights, started to make his way to his office rubbing his eyes very chance he got to stop any emotion from showing.

"Director, you wanted to see me?" Dr Miller said. 

"Yes, I was hoping you had some good news for me" 

"I'm afriad not. All I can tell you is that whatever they were exposed to had to of come in a high dose but the radiation they faced wasn't anything I've seen before"

"Explain"

"Its not alpha radiation as that can't penetrate human skin, its unlikely to be beta radiation as that has to be deposited internally for it to be harmful, gamma and x-ray is a stronger possibility however, we would of detected thay by now" 

"Keep working on it, any chance of a cure?"

"Without the proper diagnosis we can't treat them"

"I understand thank you, your dismissed" J'onn continued his journey back to his office. He'd been looking into old case files in the DEO database about different alians and people surviving similar illness to see if there was any chance of a cure for his family.  
______________________________________

Vasquez held the tablet with Eliza and Alex's latest medical update. She sped walked across the DEO floor and up the stairs to Director J'onn office to find him face down in case files.

"Director, sir" 

J'onn quickly sat up in the chair scaring Agent Vasquez. "Sorry to disturb you but I have the hourly update from Agent and Dr Danvers"

"Thank you" he took the tablet looking over each of the women's blood work, vityals etc. "No change" 

"Afraid not" 

"What time is it?" He said trying to find a clock.

"Its 10 am sir" he quickly began to tidy his desk on any losses papers. "Why didn't you wake me agent I've been alseep for three hours"

"Sir, its the next day. You was in here for about 10 hours before Dr Miller found you" 

"Why didn't you wake me?" He said beginning to lose his patients.

"With all do repsect sir, we are all working around the clock to save the Danvers including you but in order for us to do that you need to sleep. You haven't stopped"

"I appreiate your concern but I need to go and see agent and Doctor Danvers, then I need to get Maggie to school along with getting her some clothes..."

"We've done it. Agent Foster got her some clothes just after you went to your office, I got her up and ready for school, Dr Miller drove her and has taken care of the Danvers this morning"

"Thank you"

"We all want to help sir, you don't need to do it on your own"

"I apprracte it. Have you see Kara?" J'onn asked.

"Not for the last few days" after her final words the agent left.

J'onn pick back up the tablet, putting in the code for Suprrgirl suit. After tapping a few keys the system began to load. He saw the result and thought he tapped the code in wrong, once refreshing and inputting the code, he saw that it wasn't a mistake. "Whats Supergirl doing in Gotham city?"


	36. A Favour

It's been three days since the Luthor siblings left Midvile for Gotham and for three days the youngest Luthor had to either stay in the lab, in an office with some secrity guards or she has been in the meeting at the back writing notes about a project which they don't even allow her to know about. 

Everyone has treated Lena like she was in witness protection, she was not allowed to be left on my own as she was with either Lex or a guard. If she wanted to go anywhere, someone has to go with her. 

The best thing about being alone is that you don't have to deal with people. Unforunentally, that luxury was stripped from Lena with the two goons now by her side. 

They all stood up at the oval table, shaking eachother hands pretending to play happy co-workers while silently plotting the others murder. "Can I be left alone for a while?" Lena said collecting her notepad. She flicked through her notes gathering all the pieces of paper with ink on them once all safely in her fingertips before ripping them out and crummbly them in her palm. Lena knew her notes never got looked over. 

"You know we can't do that, Miss Luthor" one of them said.

As all of the workers began to make their way out of the room Lena hurried inbetween them, slipping out as her body guards were trying to catch up. 

______________________________________

Lena felt as though there was a presene behind her. Following recent events and hows shes been treated she presumed it was her brother. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me?" 

"Never saw myself as much of a scientists to be fair" she heared a softer voice coming from behind her say.

She quickly turned around holding her notes into her chest. "What are you doing here?" Lena asked the hero in front of her. She never did like people being with her as she invented gadgets or did science, not after what Lex said about her first invention. Of course Lena understood that he was stressed about exams but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"To talk" Supegirl said bluntly. Taking a few steps towards the scientists. 

"Talk? About what?" Supergirl didn't appear to be anything be comfortable in the lab. Not like the first time the two met, she was very professional, careful with her words as if she were a police officer, going by a script showing no emotion. Instead she was leaning on a desk that was about 6 feet away from Lena with her arms folded across her abdomen, and lent her head to the side.

"Everything really. Why you left Midvile? what your doing in Gotham? and what your family is working on?" she stayed where she was just watching the brunette like a cop in an old crime series.

"I don't have to explain myself or my familes company to you" the young Luthor place the clip board on the desk she was working on, crossing hrr arms over her chest. She became more serious being to straighten out her posture. In reality the girl wanted to copy the hero's stance, making sure she didn't appear to be intimidated.

"Thats right" she began to make her way around the room looking at the different equipment and notes around the lab. "However, if your not guilty why would you hide away?"

"What makes you think I've got anything to hide?"

"I'm afriad thats classified" she stopped. She was looking at one wall in the room before she turned back around to face me.

"So is my families company" Lena bite back.

Supergirl didn't say anything just looked at her. Lena didn't like this new attitude she was now showing, she seems to keep on changing her mind with the civilian. The first time they met she was so concerned with her well fair, after she was mysterious as if she didn't know herself what she was saying and now she interrogate Lena about something she wasn't sure about.

"Do you trust your family?" She said.

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?" 

"No"

Supergirl looked shocked yet Lena only spoken to her a few times, how can anyone trust her? She has only been around for a few months.

"Why not?" 

"I believe that is ovious"

"How can you not trust me when you haven't given me a chance?" She said taking a step forward.

"I..."

"You did the same thing to Kara Danvers"

"How did you..." 

"You trusted her, then once you saw red you ran not because she was in the wrong but someone else was. Not only did you not listen to her side of the story, you made her think it was all her fault. Now let me ask you this Miss Luthor" she walked straight up to Lena, looking down. "Are you happy?" 

A question no one ever answers correctly "are you happy?". Of course she wasn't.

"Are you?" She threw the question back at her. 

Threatened was the best word to describe the look and body language that was shown after Lena asked Supergirl the same question. Her jaw clenched so much that her lips were pressed together into a thin line. 

"My personal life is also classified" 

"So is mine" she stood as tall as humanly possible, to show that she wasn't giving in to what games she seems to be playing, with her hands on her hips.

"Since when?" she moved closer to me making it known she was getting pissed off she crossed her arms over her chest while looking down at me.

"Since you know about me and Kara. Also because you kissed me" the blonde was satisfied with Lenas answer as she head a big grim spread across her face.

"I do know about you and Kara. I also did kiss you" that stupid grin again. 

"Is that it? No explanation" you could tell Lena was beginning to lose my patients with the hero.

"You didn't ask me a question" a toothy smirk now.

"How do you know about me and Kara?" I asked her calmly.

"I have superhearing and I can fly, plus I work with her sister. It's hard not to know things" 

"The kiss?" I asked quietly.

The smiled making get way over to me, she ran her fingers across Lena cheek down to her jaw. She cupped the girls chin with her finger and thumb. "Your beautiful, smart, intelligent, funny. How could I not? Kara is an idiot for losing you"

"She didn't lose me, just my trust" 

"Same thing, if you don't trust her how can you talk honestly about yourself. That's the number one thing in any relationship, whether that be friendship, couple..."

"Hero and civilain" I added.

"Exactly" 

"You're more of a stranger to me then anyone in this building. How can we have a relationship?"

She turned around starting to walk over to the office in the back before turning around. "Do you want a relationship with me, Miss Luthor?"

Her chest felt tight. That feeling when you know you not supposed to do something but you have to. "Could have some advantages"

"Like what" 

Lena pushed her feet forward making the trip over to the desk she was now leaning against. "My own personal super body guard" 

She laughed "Never saw you as someone who would hire a bodyguard"

"I don't, but having you at my beck and call when I need some musscle. Might come in handy" 

"Is that all you think of me, Miss Luthor, some muscle?" She came back over to me, invading my personal space once again.

"Your not giving me much to go on" 

Supergirl made her way back down to the desk, sitting on the corner. Lena thought she might of said something to offend her she began to shut down. Her eyes weren't focusing on one thing but everthing in the room. Suddenly, she stood up wrapping her arms around her waist before taking off into the air just hovering above.

"What..." 

"Shhh" 

We heard a bang coming from the corridor, Lex appeared with three of his body guards behind him. 

"Where is Lena?" He asked still keeping his eyes on the Lab scanning for any movement that could lead to his sisters whereabouts.

"She slipped passed us as we were heading out of the meeting sir" one of Lexs goons said.

"God sake" Lex whipsered, "find her, now"

The two men ran in opposite directions to look for the youngest Luthor. While Lex went out the fire exit door.

Supergirl brought them back down to the ground, with a silent thud, Lena pushed herself off the superhero collecting her papers from the clipboard and began packing her things. 

"Why did you hide me?" Lena asked, as she continued to clear away her experiment. 

"Like I said wanted to talk. I also need a favour" 

"Whats the favour?"

"Agent Danvers, Alex and her mom Eliza, they both have radiation poisoning. It's not looking good and I want you to come help find a cure" 

Lena hung up her lab coat and put on her jacket, "you could of just told me that" 

She grabbed supergirl arm and pulled her into the supply closet. "If you wanted me alone..." supergirl grinned.

"Shut it" she pulled boxes away from the wall and staking them on the other side of the cupboard, one by one. 

Supergirl, however, superspeed all of them neatly into the corner in a second. "I had it" Lena stated.

"I know just wanted to help" 

After all the boxes were moved a window in the middle of the wall could be seen. "Given me a bost" Lena said lifting her right foot. Supergirl complied lifting the girl until she reached the window, she unlocked it and was about to go out before she was stoped. 

"Wait, let me go first then I can help you down and I'll be able to help you up" Lena looked between the window and the floor before deciding that it was safer to let the one who flys and has super strength go first. 

Supergirl flew up to the opening and maneuvered herself to the other side of the wall. She reached her hand out, gripping onto Lena before pulling her up and helping her out. 

"I need to aleast tell Lex where I'm going" Lena said straighting out her outfit. 

"Can you message him? I don't want complicated questions, just say you wanted to see Jess" 

"Fine, just take me to Alex", supergirl lifted Lena up into her arms carrying her bride style. She bent her knees before kicking her feet into the ground and pushing off into the night sky.   
______________________________________

Maggie washed off her anuts peach body wash in the DEO shower. Eliza told her to go home since she could only cover for Maggie a couple of days at a time. Suriprisly, her anut preferred her nieces body wash apparently over her own, which has resulted in an empty bottle when she entered the shower. 

Peach was too sweet for Maggie, she liked the ocean breeze scent. It was all natural smells just like the air, fresh. She didn't have a choice in the matter she smelt like a roting latex gloves, that's been a rubbed with pennies for about a week. 

Luckily, the DEO had their own line of cheap body wash which did the job in getting the small out, partly. 

When Maggie was dry she slipped back on the protective suit. She hadn't seen Alex in over 6 hours, it is a short amount of time but when someone is dying you don't want to be without your girlfriend for more then 6 mintutes. 

"Maggie, are you going to see Alex?" Agent Vasquez ran up towards Maggie with a little cart in front of her.

"Yeah I just got back" 

"I'm just taking Alexs meds in. Maybe you want to wait outside for a while" 

"No, I can do it. Eliza gave me a list of what to do amd the times etc." Maggie told the agent, pulling the cart away from her.

"Alright, tell Alex I'll be round to check her vituals" 

Sawyer made her way into her girlfriends room. J'onn manged to get a hold a suit that the DEO had been using it fitted like a swim suit with the hands, feet and head free. It was like having cleanfilm wrapped around her, thankfully it meant she could touch Alex even if there was still a thin barrier between them. 

"Hey, hows your anut?" Alex asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good thanks, was a little worried about me spending a lot of time here but I just said that Eliza needed help looking after you" Maggie said walking towards her girlfriend. 

"Good, now I recorded NCIS for us"

"No, you need your medicine first" Maggie said going into the small bathroom to get her pieces of paper that Eliza wrote for her. "Wheres the papers Alex?" She kept it wedged in the mirror so she could look at it to make sure Alex had everyhting. When she appeared, she saw Alex holding the piece of paper. "Hand it over"

"Kiss me" those were the only words along with cuddle, hug and sit that Alex spoke to when, especially when it came down to Alex taking her medicine and before or after her check up. 

But how could Maggie resist, everything about Alex Danvers was perfect she even waited and recorded one of their favourite T.v. shows for her so they could watch it together. For now she cupped her cheeks in her palms as she leant in to reunite there lips, it wasn't the same but it was better then nothing. Alex pulled Maggie's waist closer to her body. 

"Down" Maggie laughed pushing on Alex's shoulders, "one kiss and then your medicine". 

The brunette made her way over to the small cupboard in the cart and began her search. "Okay I have Potassium iodide you need that now, Prussian blue you can have in 20 mintutes, Diethylenetriamine pentaacetic acid before you have the Prussian blue", she gathered the tablets into those tiny cups and write the time Danvers needed to take them. " Do you have a headache, diarrhea or feel nausea? I have some stuff if you feel dehydrated. Take some Imodium now and it will help with the diarrhea, hopefully you can sleep better. I brought you some mints for if/when you vomit since you aren't happy with the toothpaste here..."

"Mags, I'm alright. I'm perfectly hydrated since you convinced them to keep me on the drip, I don't feel sick and my food is coming out more soild then you would think so please stop talking about my puke and shit, so we can watch NCIS together" Alex moved up the bed placing a pillow on her side, Maggie got scared when she cuddled up to Alex and she was violently sick. Apparently, the pressure if Maggie didn't help. Therefore, more barriers were put in place to keep them apart. Hence the pillow. "Cuddle me".

Alex opened her arms and Maggie fitted right in them. 

"You smell different" Alex whispered.

"You can smell me?" Maggie lifted her head and turned slightly so she could see Alex.

"Only just now" Alex began to stroke Maggie's back since her hair was now out of the question with the protective bubble around her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

"Its a good thing but I miss your ocean scent" Alex smiled.

Maggie leaned over placing a small kiss on Alex's lips, "I'll get my anut to buy me some more" 

They were about to cuddle back up to eachother when they heard a loud bang coming from the entrance room. "What was that?" Alex asked.

Maggie got off the bed to look out the room, "Kara or supergirl is back and she's brought Lena" 

"What!"   
______________________________________

"J'onn Lena is more then capable of keeping a secret and helping is save Dr and agent Danvers." Lenas was turning her head back and forward, as if she was watching tennis from how these two were talking.

"Supergirl we need..." 

"Okay, hey listen get me to sign whatever paperwork you have here. Let me run my own tests on Alex and Mrs Danvers, I'll suggest a few things and if you like them I stay, if not I go" 

The director had to take a deep breath to compose himself, "supergirl take Miss Luthor to agent Danvers room, I'll have agent Vasquez bring the equipment for the tests. Make sure to get her a suit, the new ones are to the right" 

Supergirl took Lena to get her suit. After, the blonde took her down to Alex's room. "Don't get mad" supergirl said before opening the door.

"Maggie" Lena ran over to her friend and pulled her into a hug, "Alex" Lena hugged Alex without causing her any pain. "Is Kara here? Please tell me she knows" 

"Of course she does but no she's not here. Took some convincing but she's at home, resting." Alex said while holding Maggie's hand.

"Miss Luthor" Agent Vasquez said entering the room, "I have your supplies here"

"Thank you. Could you two wait outside please?" Lena asked, see the worry in Maggie's eyes she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'll be quick, I promise" 

"Go get something to eat" Alex said.

Maggie leant down kissing Alex and placing her forehead agaisnt her girlfriends. "I'll bring you something back" 

Supergirl and Maggie took their leave and began to make their way over to the canteen. "Shes not gonna make it is she?" Maggie said.

"What makes you say that?" Kara stopped.

"She hasn't been eating and if she does she brings it back up" 

"I need to go" Kara turned began walking out.

"You just got back, where are you going now?" Maggie yelled after her girlfriends sister but it didn't help Kara stoke to her path and flew off without a second glance.


	37. The Thing that Keeps us Apart

It's a hard choice to make, one wrong move and it could change everything, it could determent if Alex's is going to live or die but it was up to Maggie. Everything they've tried so far has failed due to the symptoms that come with the radiation poisoning, Eliza was doing any better the doctors and nurses have done everything but with close genetics of Eliza and Alex they hoped that it would work both ways. 

That only made it more tough for Maggie, who wants to have the decision at such a young age like a decision such as this. 

Egg, mayonnaise or BLT? 

It was the only two options left. Maggie did managed to get Alex to eat a bite out of a chicken and stuffing a couple of days ago and it took about an hour for her stomach to reject the nutrients but Maggie believed it to be a working progress. Eliza has just been eating chocolate mousse for 3 days, apparently its "the only thing that tastes edible" in the DEO, which no one was disagreeing with. 

Maggie decided perhaps the BLT might go down better, maybe it was the meat that allowed Alex to keep it down for a longer period of time. She was going to take out the tomatoes and lettuce since Alex wasn't a fan of them. Of course, her girlfriend wanted her to eat as much as possible but right now Maggie was let her eat anything she wanted so as long as she kept it down. 

It was a shame there was no stuffing, Maggie would of made her a BS. Might of made Alex laugh, keep the moral up as they would as in the movies. 

"Hard choice?" Maggie turned around with the two sandwiches in her hand, egg and mayonnaise in the left, BLT in the right. Lena was standing a few feet away with a clip board in her hand. 

"I just want her to eat something, without being sick" Maggie signed, who knew choosing a sandwich for your girlfriend would be so difficult. "What did the tests say?" 

"They showed no sign of change, I'm sorry Maggie" Lena said fiddling with the clipboard. 

"Its fine. Its not your fault" 

"Do you know how Alex and Mrs Danvers got the radiation poisoning?" Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to talk to Mrs Danvers. You go and keep Alex company", before Lena left she gave Maggie a award hug, considering the sandwiches in-between them, "we'll fix this" Lena whispered before taking a left towards Eliza. 

Sawyer composed herself before she placed the egg mayonnaise back on the shelf. She took long and quick steps allowing her to get to Alex quicker, as she restarted her suit Alex was quick to make room for her to resume their cuddle position. 

"You need to sit up to eat" Maggie mentioned. Alex did as she was told and placed her pillows behind herself for comfort and support. 

"What did you get me?" 

"BLT but don't worry I got rid of the L and the T" Alex laughed, another smile Maggie thought. 

"Thank you" Alex place the sandwich on the counter trying to give Maggie a kiss. 

"No sandwich first, kiss second" Maggie said placing her finger against Alex's chin. 

"But then I'll have puke breath" 

"You have your tooth paste and mints you'll be fine" Maggie took the sandwich giving it back to Alex. 

"Just one kiss" Alex pleaded. 

"No" 

"Then I'm not eating the sandwich" 

"Eat the sandwich Alex" Maggie said getting annoyed. 

"I'm going to see it again in about 10 minutes so what’s the point" Alex giggled slightly. 

"Its not funny Alex, you need to eat something. I know you've been throwing away all of the food we give you, I know it makes you sick but please you have to eat to be able to fight this. Please, eat something" Alex whipped the tears from Maggie's eyes, spreading them around her cheek being protected from the barrier between them. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" 

"So you should be" Maggie's wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "I can't lose you" she whimpered into her neck. 

"And I can't lose you"   
______________________________________ 

Lena stood outside Eliza room to calm get nerves before knocking. After hearing a quiet come in she entered the room with her eyes glued to the information in front of her. 

"Hi Mrs Danvers, my name is Lena I'm one of the people consulting with the DEO" she continued to flix through the papers. 

"Are you a doctor?" Eliza asked. 

"No I'm only 17" Lena explained. 

"Lena was it" The youngest Luthor nodded, "Lena Luthor" Lena nodded again. "Your Kara’s and Alex’s friend" 

"That’s right" Lena swooped trying to keep her nerves together, its not everyday you meet the mother of the girl you used to date. 

"Kara felt awful after what happened, she talked about you a lot but its none of my business. Did she ask you here to help?" Eliza tucked her pillows up against her back allowing her to sit up probably. 

"Um, no Supergirl did. I haven't seen Kara for a while" Lena said checking Mrs Danvers vitals. "Mrs Danvers..." 

"Eliza, call me Eliza" 

"Eliza, when did you notice something was wrong with yours and Alex health?" Lena got a pen from her pocket and clean piece of paper. 

"I didn't notice anything to be truthful. I asked the director of the DEO if he could take me and Alex to the doctor, when we arrived it didn't take long to figure out what was really wrong" Lena began to write some things down on her papers. 

"Alex was the first out of the two of you to experience systems" 

"Yes that’s right" 

Lena took her time to look around the rooms and the suit she was wearing, this type of technology would go a long way if the design got released. She wondered who made the suit. 

"I helped design that" she turned to see Eliza smiling. 

"You did?" 

"I did, I helped come up with the idea and the design. I had nothing to do with making it, I'm not that smart" 

"Do you work here as well?" Lena asked. 

"I do and before you ask yes Kara knows" the brunette smiled slightly, "you really care about her don't you?" 

"She’s my friend" 

A brush of wind made it's way through the DEO, everyone turned to see Supergirl making her way towards Eliza’s room. 

"Hey how you doing?" Supergirl asked ignoring Lena’s presents. 

"I'm alright" 

She made her way over to Lena, "how is she really doing?" 

"No change, which is a good sign" Lena smiled. 

"Did you find anything?" 

"No" Supergirl let out a deep breath rubbing her forehead. "Did you do all the checks?" 

"I've done everything..." 

Supergirl punched the table beside her moving away. "No! You've missed something" 

"Supergirl!" Eliza said. "Lena, sweetie could you give us a minute?" Lena quickly made her exit, not even looking at either the women. "You didn't have to get so aggressive with her Kara" 

"I thought she was going to fix this" Kara had her back to her foster mom she couldn't look her in the eye at the moment. 

"Sweetie, this can't be fixed over night it's going to take some time" Kara turned around looking at her foster mom. "Go and apologies to Lena" 

Kara nodded her head and made her way out of the room to find Lena sitting on a bench. "I'm sorry. I know your trying your best and I shouldn't of shouted at you" 

"No you shouldn't of but I understand Eliza and Alex must good friends of yours for you to be so worried" 

"Yeah. Really good friends" Kara went over back to Alex's room to see her sister again. 

"I'm sorry, I'll let you..." 

Lena couldn't finish her sentence as she was being thrown into the wall with Supergirl on top of her preventing anything from hitting the Luthor. 

"It's everyone alright?"  Director Henshaw shouted as he made his way down the steps, helping fallen agents up. 

"Yeah" everyone shouted back. 

"No" Supergirl whispered before collapsing on the floor. 

"J'onn!" Lena screamed. She searched for any wounds to find her shoulder having an open wound with blood pouring out of it. 

J'onn didn't wait for any gurney to appear in front of he rushed over to where Lena was trying to stop the bleeding by keeping pressure on the wound. 

"Get my a doctor and activate the sun lamps!" J'onn yelled picking Supergirl up in his arms and making his way over to the operation table. 

" Let me do it" Lena was running along side him,  "its a simple stitch, I can do it. All your doctors are in the lab and she’s losing blood" 

J'onn place the kryptonian on the table. "Fine, tools are in the top draw to the left" once Lena found the tools J'onn always turned on the red sun lamps. "I'll leave you to it, they just stop her powers so you can stich her up" 

"Krytonite" the hero mumbled, coming back slightly. 

Lena looked closer at the wind and saw pieces of what appeared to be green glass in the blood. One by one Lena removed the small pieces and places them in a dish. "Are they all gone?" Supergirl nodded her head. Lena took the into a different room so the won't affect the last daughter of Kryton. 

When Lena re-entered the room she was meet with the sight of Supergirl trying to take off the top half of her suit with her one good arm and her bad arm. She was gripping each side of the hem trying to pull it. 

"What are you trying to do?" Lena almost yelled running over to the injured girl trying to get her to stop. 

"I'm trying to help" 

"Your just being a stubborn patient" Lena kept pushing the blonde girls hands away trying to allow her to do her work. 

"If you take me to the sun lamp room this will heal" 

"No I'm doing this my way. For all I know is that your just being stubborn again" she turned around holding some scissors in her hand, she moved them to the edge of the sleeve. Once she cut the final piece of thread loose she tossed it to the side leaving the cut fully exposed. 

"This is going to string" Lena twisted the cap off of the bottle of disinfectant solution. 

"You sound like a TV Doc-Ahhhh!" Supergirl winced as the liquid burned her open flesh. 

"And your just as stubborn" thinking back to how this was all similar to how her and Kara had their first conversation a few months ago. 

"I didn't know my pain gave you such please" Supergirl gritted still in pain from the solution. 

"No, just having some deja vu" the confused alien look told Lena that she should perhaps explain. "Me and Kara. She hurt herself at one of her games, she stumbled into the lab I was working in. She called me a doctor and I called her stubborn, she actually tried to take the gear off herself" Lenas motions became softer and she was tying off at the end. "I only had the font of the lights on so it made her eyes stand out" she looked at Supergirl, "they were really blue and her hair was shiny". She took a step closer until she was right up against the thing going women. "She even has a slight indentation on her right brow" 

Lena took a quick step back. 

"Oh my god" she threw her hand up to her mouth. "God I'm so stupid" she took a deep breath "Kara" 

"I'm so sorry" she stood up trying to touch Lena but She moved out of the way. 

"No, no. The pills they were green. That’s how you got injured, there krytonite" Kara nodded. "That’s how you healed so quickly" again, Kara nodded. "You ass hole", Kara tried to touch Lena again to calm down but Lena pushed her back. "No you, I like you and then Supergirl but both of you at the same time. You made me fall for you twice and it confused the hell out of me" 

"Lena I had to keep it from you" 

"Bullshit" Lena shouted. 

"Lena when I reviled myself, I didn't know the consequences that  would come with it. If someone found out you knew, I don't know what they would do" 

"You don't get to make excuses. You had no right to play with my feelings like that" she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Your right and I'm sorry" 

"I've done all I can, go and do whatever you do under the sun lamps" Lena started to clear away the supplies that were used. 

Kara made her way out of the room leaving Lena to clear up the mess that was made in the room. 

Lena was making herself busy before she heard the click of the door closing. She held her chest as she let the tears and her broken heart show through the tough exterior she showed Supergirl, or rather Kara. 

What would you do? if the secrets of the person you've had feeling for finally showed you their true self She got what she wanted, the truth. Now it seemed to be almost worse then the lie to begin with. 

But the lie was what was now going to keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed 
> 
> Comments always welcome
> 
> Next chapter soon 
> 
> (Trust me, it gets better)


End file.
